In the Beginning:
by butterflyqvrs
Summary: We know how the lovers Ichimaru Gin and Kira Izuru were parted on that fateful day but how did the great and tragic affair begin? This is the story that wasn't told. Our story starts with a fukutaichou and a healer not long graduated from the Academy...
1. There was a Fukutaichou

**In the Beginning:**

**There was a Fukutaichou**

Aizen approached his fukutaichou. "Gin? Did you even look at these reports before you put them on my desk?"

"Nah," Ichimaru tilted his chair back on two legs, craning his neck to view Aizen upside down. He gave his taichou a sassy grin. "You was gonna read 'em any way. Why should both of us be bored?" He rocked the chair back and forth.

"If you find paperwork boring, why don't you do some training with the men? Some exercise might do you some good, burn off some of that energy." Aizen smiled like an indulgent father at the silver haired man.

Ichimaru thought about it for a minute, training meant running and screaming and bleeding. "Sounds like it could be interesting." Ichimaru sprang to his feet so fast his chair toppled to the floor. Ignoring the fallen furniture, he started for the door of the office.

"Oh, Gin…" Ichimaru turned to Aizen, an inquiring smile on his lips, at the soft spoken phrase. "…don't break any of the men this time." Those smiling lips turned to a pout for a heartbeat before returning to their usual gamine grin. The slender man tossed a careless wave towards his taichou before seeking his subordinates.

Ichimaru gathered the men together on the training field for a little fun. Now this was what being a Shinigami was all about; except in training he wasn't allowed to kill anything. He really hated those bloodless pieces of paper that Aizen seem to love.

Everything was going great. There were some explosions; he did love to watch the men scatter. There was some screaming; one of the men had this really high pitched scream, he needed to figure out who made that delightful sound because they needed to spend a _**lot**_more time together.

Then it happened. One of the men thought he would get the drop, literally, on Ichimaru. The brilliant squad member leapt from the training ground walls, sword raised with a victorious war cry splitting the air. Ichimaru turned, unleashing Hado #58 Orchid Sky on the hapless idiot. He realized level #58 might possibly be a bit excessive but the whole point of training was to educate. When the man landed, then bounced, there was a sickening crunching sound followed immediately by a hoarse shriek.

Everyone on the training field went running to their fallen comrade. Ichimaru shook his head at the scene in front of him. It was obvious that it wasn't a life threatening situation. The men shouldn't have discontinued combat training until he called Halt. This kind of behavior in the field would get them all killed.

"Stand back, let me through." Ichimaru approached the whimpering man with a sigh. "How bad is it?"

The trainee looked up with teary eyes, gasping. "It's broken!"

The vulpine man tilted his head and smiled at the man on the ground. "I know 'dat. Heard it, nice crisp sound it made too. What I'm askin is how bad is it?" The man just looked up at his fukutaichou in pained horrified confusion. Ichimaru had no idea why people couldn't answer simple questions. He peered down at the leg in question. It wasn't turned at any un-natural angles and there didn't seem to be any bones sticking out any where. What a wuss. Still Aizen did say not to break anything and for some reason Ichimaru was fairly certain this would count.

Without a word of warning, the silver haired man grabbed the injured man's wrist and pulled him off the ground. He tugged the screaming man, not the one with the nice high pitched vibrato, across his back.

"I'll take 'em to Fourth to get patched up." Ichimaru shifted his shoulders to settle the man's weight more evenly across his back, causing the injured man to moan pitifully. The vulpine man shook his head again. "You sure are a noisy one ain't 'cha?" Ichimaru flash stepped towards Medical Intake; with any luck, he could get the man fixed before Aizen found out that he broke somebody.

When the argent haired man arrived with his whimpering burden at Fourth, he was immediately greeted by concerned healers. Third Seat Iemura ordered a stretcher team to take the injured man to 2nd Ward. The macho healer handed Ichimaru some forms to fill out and informed the slender fukutaichou that a healer would be in to see the patient shortly. Ichimaru looked down at the papers in his hand with a sigh. Why was there a form for _everything_?

The slender fukutaichou walked through the busy medical ward till he found his injured man resting in a bed by a window, then settled himself in a nearby chair. He glanced at the papers in his hand; forms could wait. He decided to do some people watching.

People always fascinated Ichimaru. Some of the injured were moaning loudly. Some patients were stoic in their silence but clutched white sheets with fists clenched tight in pain. Some of the bed occupants had friends and lovers yelling at them for getting themselves hurt; while others had people weeping over what was obviously minor damage. Hell, this beat any play Ichimaru had ever gone to see.

The fukutaichou's thoughts were interrupted when a slight blond shinigami approached the bed. The young man bowed slightly to the injured man before introducing himself. "I am Kira and I am here to help you." He gave the moaning man a small smile as he pulled thin supple gloves on almost to his shoulders. Kira turned to greet the man sitting in the visitor's chair. When he saw who was sitting there he gave a jump," Ichimaru Fukutaichou!"

Ichimaru grinned at the mild alarm on the young healer's face before giving the blond a tiny wave and a casual, "Yo!" The little blond didn't do what Ichimaru thought he would do. Usually when Ichimaru started grinning like that people started to either looked scared or tried to back away, not this, what was his name again, Kira person. No, Kira stared at him then blushed a fiery pink. Just to mess with the kid, Ichimaru leered at the delicate blond. Kira's blue eyes widened as his thin lips parted to form an "O". This was turning into a very interesting day.

The patient on the bed shifted giving a loud moan, catching the attention of both men. Ichimaru gave the man an annoyed glance before giving the healer another smile. Kira pulled his attention away from the tall, sexy fukutaichou to again focus on his patient. With the ease of long hours of practice, Kira focused to do a brief examination with Kido. The leg had a clean break, a very basic injury to heal. Hands glowing with healing, the slight blond mended the damaged bone.

Ichimaru watched as the young healer kept sneaking glancing at him even as the blond repaired the injury. Curious blue eyes would trace over Ichimaru's long slender fingers, a pink stain would creep over ivory cheeks, before darting up to the fukutaichou's grinning lips spreading into knowing smile.

The older man couldn't believe it. This…child fresh from the Academy was flirting with him! Ichimaru kicked back in his chair to take stock of his find. The little healer was…well pretty. The little blond reed slim, not tall and with delicate features that were almost feminine. The petit healer was a creamy confection topped with light blond hair and big blue eyes. Ichimaru had always had a taste for confections. He started to wonder what this little Kira tasted like.

The glow of Kido faded from Kira's hands as he finished healing the broken limb. He gave his patient a distracted smile before returning his fascinated gaze to Ichimaru.

"He should be fine now. Have him take it easy for a day or two…" Kira's instructions trailed off as he noticed Ichimaru noticing him. The young healer licked his lips; Ichimaru followed the path of the slick, pink muscle with barely open eyes. Kira gave a breathy gasp and a fierce blush.

Ichimaru stood from the chair to approach the young blond. Kira trembled as the tall silvered fukutaichou got closer and closer. Ichimaru stopped when he was almost touching the smaller man. Kira had to tilt his head to look up at the older man.

"So I should be gentle with 'em…is dat what your sayin'?" The tall silver haired man almost whispered the question. Ichimaru had no idea that eyes could widen as much as Kira's did. It did make it so easy to see how very dilated those blue eyes were.

Kira's voice was breathy as he answered," Ah…at first…then he can resume harder training."

Ichimaru slowly circled the more petit man stopping behind him. The older man bent his head to speak softly in the blond's ear. "I will have to keep what you said in mind." Kira shivered when he felt the warm breathe on the back of his neck.

Ichimaru turned to the man drowsing on the bed, his voice taking on its usual lilting tones, "C'mon, I'm not gonna carry ya back to Fifth. He says ya can walk now."

The argent haired man nodded to the flustered healer, "Thank ya Kira-san. I'll have ta remember what a nice bed-side manner ya got there." He gave the blond one last considering leer before dragging his recently healed subordinate off the bed. "Aizen taichou will be wonderin' where I am." With out anymore ceremony, Ichimaru left, leaving his squad member to extend his thanks before departing himself.

The tall vulpine man thought about Kira all the way back to his office. The little healer was definitely interesting. Even better it appeared that blond was interested. Now, how to arrange a way to see more of Kira? By the time Ichimaru entered Fifth Compound, he had come up with a plan.

Aizen greeted Ichimaru when he entered the Admin building, "Gin, I thought I told you not to break any of the men." The younger man tossed Aizen a flippant grin as he draped himself in his chair.

"I know but they are so fragile. 'Sides I took 'em to get fixed. He even walked back all by himself." The silver haired man kicked back in his chair to watch his taichou from the corner of his eye. "Ya know what I was thinkin'? I don't spend 'nough time trainin' the men. That man shoulda known a stunt like that wouldn't work." Ichimaru gave Aizen his best innocent smile. "Think I'll do some more trainin' tomorrow. I know the men will really like that."

Aizen was silent as he scrutinized his fukutaichou. He gave his head a small shake before giving Ichimaru a small indulgent smile that didn't warm his brown eyes. "Gin, what are you up to?"

Ichimaru's grin was so self-satisfied that it caused his taichou a moment of unease. Aizen hoped Gin had disposed of the evidence from what ever crime he had committed in a suitably covert manner.

When the silver haired man spoke it did nothing to change the course of older man's thoughts. "Nothin' ya need concern yourself with taichou. I may have found somethin' ta play with is all." Ichimaru grinned with anticipation.

"Do please consult me before you kill anyone. I like to keep informed." Aizen's comment was brushed aside with a wave of Ichimaru's long fingers.

"Nah, it's nothin' like that." The vulpine man rocked his chair a few times before giving Aizen a glance from the corner of his eye. "It's personal."

Aizen narrowed his eyes from behind the heavy frames of glasses. He had never known Gin to have a "personal" before. The brunet considered the slender man. Gin also seemed, well, happy which usually preceded some sort of mayhem. One thing Aizen was very sure of, if Ichimaru didn't want to tell him what it was; the older man wasn't going to find out about it from his fukutaichou.

"Fine then," Aizen put his hand on Ichimaru's shoulder, smiling down at the seated man. "Keep me posted if that changes." Aizen walked past Gin to exit the office. "I shall see you in the morning."

Ichimaru waved before calling out, "Bye-Bye!" He grinned up at the ceiling; tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	2. There was a Healer

**In the Beginning:**

**There was a Healer**

The following day was clear and bright. A good day for training. A good day to visit the hospital ward. Now all Ichimaru needed to find was his ticket into medical intake. Maybe he could figure out who had that delightful high pitched scream.

After breakfast he gathered together the men slated for training that day. " Listen up! Today we are gonna do something a lil different. We are gonna divide everyone inta two teams and have a melee." Ichimaru had figured this type of training would lead to the greatest variety of injuries. This way he could pick the one he wanted to take to hospital. " Two things you to remember. No kido and no shikai release." That should keep injuries fairly minor and keep to the "no breaking rule". "Oh, try not ta kill anybody." There Aizen couldn't say he didn't at least try. "I will be observin' today." Ichimaru had taken a little extra effort with his uniform and he didn't want to get it all dirty.

The gathered men divided into two groups. Chaos followed as the melee started. Ichimaru watched as the battle unfolded. Shallow cut…nope that wouldn't work. Not severe enough to take to the Fourth and he might leak on his uniform. Possible dislocated shoulder? Nah he could walk to the 4th on his own. Then it happened. One of the men went down with a high pitched scream clutching his ankle. So that's who that sound belonged to. Perfect! Ichimaru rushed over to the fallen man to offer his assistance.  
"Ah it's too bad ya got hurt. Let me take ya to Fourth."

The injured man looked up at the delighted fukutaichou. He looked into his superior's smiling visage and cringed. He REALLY didn't want Ichimaru's help. Instead of taking the proffered hand he gasped "I think it's just a sprain Ichimaru-san! I don't think I need to go for emergency relief."

Ichimaru grinned as he took a step forward placing one sandaled foot on the rapidly swelling joint. "Ya sure?" The tall silvered man slowly applied pressure to the fallen man's injury. "It looks painful…I'm sure the nice healers could make it stop hurtin'." By the time Ichimaru had got to the word hurting, he was grinding his foot down even as the injured man gave a breathless scream.

"Fourth! Please!" the injured man gasped as Ichimaru removed his foot.

"Why I would be happy to take ya to Fourth. All you had ta do was ask."

He never understood why people always wanted to do things the hard way. Ichimaru looked down at his ticket into the medical division and almost sighed. All that thrashing about screaming had made him kind of dusty. Well nothing he could do about that now, some people could be so inconsiderate of others.

Ichimaru firmly grasped his subordinate's hand. "Ready? Try not to get me dirty will ya? I wanna look nice today." The fallen looked at his fukutaichou as if he were insane. Ichimaru took that look as assent and pulled the man easily to his feet. The injured man shrieked as his weight fell on his swollen ankle. Ichimaru hummed in appreciation of the sound. So much better than yesterday.

The tall fukutaichou carried his ticket to Fourth Division without further incident. Ichimaru was once again greeted by Iemuru. The 3rd seat adjusted his sunglasses when he saw Fifth Division's fukutaichou twice in as many days.

"One of ma squad hurt his ankle." The tall silver haired man flashed Iemuru a sincere smile as he shifted the injured man on his back. "That Kira-san from yesterday wouldn't be 'vailable again would he? He had such a nice bedside manner."

The large macho blond muttered to himself, "First all the Divisions decide to do training at the same time, now I have fukutaichous putting in requests. This is not a restaurant! This is emergency relief!" The blonde glared at Ichimaru before snapping a black book he had been writing in shut. Iemura gave the fukutaichou an insincere tight smile, "How may I assist you Ichimaru fukutaichou-san."

"Well for starters you could take this guy off ma back." Ichimaru's eyes twinkled through narrow slits as he jiggled the man on his back causing the man to gasp in pain. This 3rd seat sure was a funny guy. Who knew Fourth had so many interesting people?

"Yes, of course" Iemuru waved forward two squad members to assist the injured man to a bed. The 3rd seat grimaced. "I will see if Kira-san is busy. Ichimaru fukutaichou, we are not in the habit of taking….requests here at emergency relief."

The lanky man gave Iemuru his sunniest smile even as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Maybe you oughta. You might get more people comin' ta visit then."

The macho blond pushed his sunglasses back before glaring at the fukutaichu "We-we don't want more people coming here!"

Ichimaru shook his head then tilted it to one side with a smirk. "Ah, why you gotta be like that? Ya should be more sociable. Maybe then Eleventh will likes ya more!" Ichimaru saw a certain petite blond from the corner of his eye. "Can't talk to ya anymore BYE BYE."

Kira was talking softly to Ichimaru's ticket. The fukutaichou crept up behind the slender healer to listen to what he was saying. Kira knelt to get a better look at the swollen ankle.

"It doesn't look too bad…but it looks like someone stepped on it?"

Ichimaru felt the need to speak up. "Ya that sorta thing happens sometimes in training." Ichimaru smiled as the little blond man jumped before turning to face the fukutaichou. The healer's eyes widened so Ichimaru could admire the pretty clear blue color. The blush staining the younger man's cheeks was so cute he wanted to take the healer home to play with right then and there.

"Some people are so careless when a team member falls dontcha think?" Ichimaru took a step closer to the shorter man. "So verra careless." Kira swallowed hard tilting his head up to look into the taller man's smiling visage. He gave Ichimaru a sweet smile before lowering his eyes shyly.

"It won't take me long to heal this." The healer looked up at Ichimaru and lost his train of thought. Sunlight was glinting of the tall man's silver hair. Kira raised a hand to touch the shining locks but remembered himself in time. With a fierce blush he dropped hand to the injured ankle instead. His patient yelped at the unexpected twinge of pain.

"I am so sorry!" The healer glanced at the fukutaichou standing so close to his. Kira focused, his hands aglow with healing Kido. A few heartbeats later the glow faded from the blond's hands. "There, you should be fine to return to Fifth." He smiled at his patient, patting his leg. "Try not to let anymore people step on you and you should be fine." For some reason his patient shot his superior a dirty look. Ungrateful man! Ichimaru had carried him here personally. Kira scowled his displeasure at the squad member.

The patient hopped off the bed he had been sitting on, leaning his weight tentatively on the healed joint. He smiled at the lack of pain as he flexed it. "Thank you, Kira-san. Nice work. If I may?" the squad member gestured impatiently to the door.

"Of course," the blond frowned as he watched the man leave. Ichimaru smiled at the healer.

"Verra nice work. You got nice reiatsu there. Good control of Kido. How are you with a sword?" Kira looked at Ichimaru still standing oh so close. Kira gave a little laugh as he glanced up at the silver haired man's squinting eyes.

"Oh I do okay, I suppose. Not as good as Abarai-san but I can hold my own." The blond smiled shyly up at the fukutaichou.

Ichimaru licked his lips, his barely opened eyes following Kira's every expression. Kira watched the older man's tongue sliding over those thin lips in open fascination.

"Ya look like the kinda man I would like ta have under me." Ichimaru's slightly husky voice went right through Kira, his big blue eyes looked huge as they gazed up at the fukutaichou. The older man positively smirked as he continued "Ya ever thought about transferrin' ta Fifth?"

Ichimaru watched as every feeling the little healer had played out across his expressive face: admiration; interest; a strong dose of lust, interesting that; confusion; dawning understanding; embarrassment mixed with disappointment and then regret. Why the regret?

"Transfer from Fourth? No…I don't think so. Not right now." The little blond drew himself up to his full height and squared his thin shoulders. He tilted his head up to give Ichimaru such a look of longing the older man almost kissed him. "I think I need stay here for now." The blond gave the silver haired man a tiny smile that lit a fire in the older man's blood. "But if you need…anything. You know where to find me."

A member of the medical squad approached Kira giving Ichimaru a nervous smile. "Kira-san if you are finished here. We need you in the next room."

Kira gave Ichimaru a last longing look before bowing to him "If you will excuse me Ichimaru fukutaichou."

Ichimaru watched the little healer leave. Hmmm. He definitely wanted one of those. He knew that he and Kira could have a lot of fun together. While Kira might look like a tasty vanilla confection, all cream and golden, Ichimaru was sure beneath the surface the little blond was anything but vanilla. Ichimaru licked his lips. He couldn't wait to find out what flavor his confection was.


	3. There was a Choice

**In the Beginning:**

**There Was A Choice**

Kira nervously adjusted his zanpakutō at his waist as he walked the dusty pathways to Fifth Division. He reasurred himself yet again he wasn't doing anything wrong. He was allowed to visit Abarai and Hinamori. He had just never done it before. He was _not_ stalking a tall lean silvered sex god…_death_ god. Kira stopped and covered his blushing face with his hand.

The blond had thought he had grown out of his obsession with Ichimaru fukutaichou. The problem was that Ichimaru was still just as lithe and elegant now as he was so many years before. Kira gave a wry twist of the lips as he realized that the older man didn't even remember him from that fateful night. He must have left quite the impression.

With a shake of his hair, he continued on his was to Fifth. Something Ichimaru had said the other day had struck him. Since he had joined Fourth after graduating, he had not kept up with his sword practice. Fourth did have training, every division was expected to be battle ready, but more time was spent in triage training than with a sword.

Kira had been startled to realize that he missed sword practice with Abarai. He missed the sheer physicality of it. He didn't need to fret; he had simply needed to _do_. He was venturing into Fifth today to see if Abarai would consent to becoming his sparring partner again.

He tenetively entered Fifth compound before coming to a halt. Kira looked around at the collection of buildings and unfamiliar walkways in dismay. He had no idea where to find either of his friends.

"Hey, you there! You're not with Fifth. What are you doing here?" A scowling man approached the the short blond as he stood at an intersection in indecision. The burly man put his hand on his zanpakutō as he waited to hear what the young man had to say.

"Excuse me sir!" Kira bobbed a short bow to the man. "I am looking for Abarai-san. Could you direct me to him?" Kira gave the scowling man a shy smile; his big blue eyes filled with hopeful inquiry.

The man softened under the gaze," Abarai…Abarai…" The man scratched his head as he thought, " Abarai! Big fellow, bright red hair and collection of tattoos?" The larger man raised an eyebrow at the little blond in front of him. "You sure you want him? You don't look like a trouble maker…"

Kira blushed a soft pink at the description of his friend, "We went to the Academy together." The older man grunted in response. "I haven't been here before. Could you point me in his direction?"

The man shrugged and pointed down the main road, "He is probably going to be over at the training fields if he isn't working off a demerit or two." The man shook his head as he looked at the blond in front of him. "He has a temper that one. "

Kira frowned slightly at the comment. He had been so busy since he joined Fourth that he hadn't had time to check up with his friends. He had assumed that both Hinamori and Abarai were both settling into their division with the same ease he had. It sounded from what this man was saying that wasn't necessarily the case.

The healer's thoughts were interupted by a lilting voice coming from above his head. "Yo, Kira-san! Sah good ta see ya." Kira whipped around trying to find where the voice was coming from but the streets were empty except for him and the man who had stopped him.

"Nah…I'm up here," Ichimaru's voice called to him from above his head. Kira looked up to find his idol lounging on the roof of the building next to him. The blond couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as the sun glinted off argent locks. The fukutaichou easily leapt from the roof to land next to the young healer.

Ichimaru made a shooing motion with his hands towards the man looking on in disbelief. "Ya can go play somewhere else. I will take care of dis." The man shook his head before continuing on his way.

The vulpine man tilted his head as he admired his toy. Who would have ever thought the boy would actually come to him? "Yah came tah visit me? Ah, that's sa sweet." Pale crystalline blue eyes peeked at Kira from behind squinting lids. The silver haired man's lips spread into a leering smirk.

"Here I though' ya was gonna make me work for it." Ichimaru's voice was a playful caress. Kira's mouth fell open at the blatant comment, his cheeks turning a fiery red; the blond looked around for someone to rescue him from his embaressment.

Ichimaru hummed to himself. His new plaything was so much fun. His blond confection reacted to every move he made and blushed so sweetly with every word. He would have to ask Aizen if he could keep him. He tilted his head to better apppreciate the tinge of panic crossing the healer's features. Ichimaru couldn't help wondering what those features would look like in pleasure or in pain.

"Ya looking for some one ta save yah?" The vulpine man asked in amusement. Kira stared at him in stunned horror. Ohhhh. That was interesting! Ichimaru wondered what he had said to get that reaction. He would definitely have to find out.

"Am I sah scary?" The taller man beamed his most winning smile at the young man.

"N-no, n-not at all Ichimaru fukutaichou!" Kira swollowed and closed his eyes to shut out the scene in front of him. He was acting like and _idiot_ in front of Ichimaru. His first chance to talk to him outside of work and he was making a mess of it…of course he was.

"You're _wonderful_." The young man fought the urge to smack himself in the face. Oh gods, please send a hollow to kill him now. Could this get any worse? Kira swallowed hard and blurted out," I was ahhh- I came to find Abarai-san! Abarai Renji…"Kira raised desperate eyes to look at Ichimaru.

The older man's eyes squinted more than usual at the confession as his mobile lips twisted into a playful pout. "Ah, now ya gone an' ruined ma day. Ya mean ya din't come ta see me afta all?" Ichimaru took a few steps closer to Kira; the two men were almost brushing against each other. The argent haired man's voice was as soft as a breeze," What has Abarai-san gots dat I don' have?"

The healer stood transfixed. The tall fukutaichou was so close and oh so sexy. Kira struggled to pay attention to what the silky voice was saying. Was his idol implying that he, Ichimaru Gin, wanted to see him, Kira Izuru?

"Oh Ichimaru! Its not that I didn't want to see you, I did!" The blond groaned internally. When was he going to learn to keep his mouth shut? "I ah was hoping Abarai would become my sparring partner. I couldn't find anyone at Fourth interested."

The vulpine man smiled smugly when he heard that his toy wanted to see him too. Ichimaru slowly circled the young man to stand behind him. He could see the fine tremble over take the blond and the way his new plaything's breathing changed.

The argent haired man leaned forward enough to whisper into Kira's ear, "MMmmm, well I am interested in being yar partner." He moved so he could continue in the blond's other ear, "Abarai is so varry busy but I gots time…'sides I does a lot of the trainin' here."

Kira's breath hitched in his throat at the soft spoken statement. He swallowed hard as he felt the taller man move behind him and the cool touch of a finger along his throat. Kira trembled but stood there unable to move, not wanting this to stop.

The low whisper took on a husky edge and Kira felt the older man's breath on his neck,"I thinks both of us would likes that." Another stroke of the finger along the back of Kira's neck had the blond panting, "I am varry han's on…" Kira swallowed hard, not entirely sure what he should do. All he knew was he wanted. He wanted to kiss the man behind him, he wanted to be touched with more than just one lone finger; he wanted more…

"Follow me Kira-kun…"With that soft spoken command, Ichimaru swept past Kira to walk down a road heavily shadowed by the buildings on either side of it. The blond stood trembling in the same spot. He could go down the main road and find Abarai and continue the path he had been walking or… Kira looked down the shadowed path at the back the tall silver haired man who tied him in knots by just speaking with him… or he could have more. The healer took on last look down the main path before hurrying after after the man of his dreams.


	4. There was Sparring Practice

**In the Beginning:**

**There Was Sparring Practice**

Kira hit the wall with a dull thud and a whoosh of expelled air. His hand clenched around the wooden hilt, tightening his grip. A tall lean body pressed him flat to the wall, the blond felt hips grinding against him. Kira's eyes closed as he tried to concentrate through the thrill that ran through him.

A lilting voice, that was quickly becoming achingly familiar, spoke softly in his ear, "Good boy, ya di'nt drop yar sword this time." Ichimaru ran a finger down the back of the young healer's sweaty neck. "I thinks dat Kira-kun earned a rewards for dat." Kira swallowed hard when he felt cool lips press a kiss to his racing pulse. The young blond had to stifle a moan at how good it felt.

Before Kira had a chance to fully enjoy the feel of the older man against him, Ichimaru took a step back. The blond pushed himself away from the wall; he turned to face his sparring partner. When the healer had decided to follow the silver haired fukutaichou, this was not what he had expected. What he had thought would be an exercise in swordplay had turned into so much more.

Kira took his ready stance, feet braced just so, he settled into his center of gravity. The blond kept his eyes on the lanky man who was watching him with an approving smile on his lips. Kira had yet to actually _see_ those eyes but he could always _feel_ when they rested on him. When he felt them on him, he could barely control the shiver that ran through him.

Ichimaru's attack was so lightening fast the healer was barely able to follow it. He managed to raise his practice sword barely in time to block but the blows kept raining down on him. He twisted to block, then dodged to the side to prevent a hard strike to the ribs. He saw an opening and thrust his sword forward. The silver haired man grinned in delight as he easily blocked.

"Kira-kun earned 'nother reward for dat," Ichimaru's voice crooned his approval as he twisted to the side before taking a swing at the lithe blond. He was having so much fun with his new plaything. He was somewhat surprised that he was enjoying sparring with the young man as much as he did. The delicate looking blond was a lot sturdier than he had originally thought and that ivory skin bruised like a delicious dream. He wasn't going to need to be as careful with his toy as he had first thought.

The older man smiled to himself when the blond narrowed his eyes at the mention of a reward. When the two of them had started sparring a little over two weeks ago, the mention of a reward would shatter the younger man's concentration creating all sorts of openings. His plaything was a quick learner; Kira didn't wait for the strike to follow the comment but went on the offensive.

Blows where inter mixed with comments and praise when the healer performed particularly well. Kira had not realized how rusty he had gotten since leaving the Academy. As the blond dodged a strike that would have swept his knee out from under him, he couldn't help but recall that Ichimaru had been haled as a protégée with a sword. The argent haired man was fiendishly fast.

Kira thrust his practice sword forward and knew immediately he had over extended. The vulpine man immediately took advantage by shifting away from the blow but grabbed the blond's wrist and pulled the unsteady young man into his arms. Suddenly Kira found a hard mouth covering his own; he could feel the slickness of the older man's tongue parting his lips. The healer pressed himself against the hard body holding him as he moaned against the mouth covering his.

Ichimaru pushed the petit man away from him with a salacious grin. The older man licked his lips savoring the lingering flavor. This Kira-kun was so responsive to him and he loved the look of dazed lust that clouded those blue eyes with every kiss and every stroke of his hand. These sparring matches had quickly turned into foreplay. Dueling swords mixed with dueling tongues. Ichimaru didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to deny both of them what they wanted but he was going to find out.

Kira quickly found his ready stance again. Adrenaline raced through him for so many different reasons. His whole body hummed in resonance to the man standing before him. By the time sparring practice was over, his body was usually aching from more than the blows he had failed to block. The healer readied to make another strike against his instructor.

The vulpine man held up a hand calling practice to a halt. "Kira-kun is gettin' betta'. I thinks dat next time he migh' be ready to move ta usin' his zanpakutō." Ichimaru sauntered past the healer, trailing a finger across the back of Kira's neck. The argent haired man wiped the wooden practice sword down before returning it to its place on the rack. The blond quickly copied the fukutaichou's actions.

Kira blushed at the praise. As much as he loved all the attention the older man was giving him, the healer honestly wanted to improve himself. He felt more sure of himself since he started practice with Ichimaru. The blond was even sleeping better at night which was a blessing he didn't think was ever going to enjoy again.

The taller man tilted his head as he regarded the younger man. A grin curled his lips as anticipation spread through him as he watched the blond fuss with the equipment. Both of them knew what was going to happen next.

"Now how many rewards did Kira-kun earn ta-day?" How Ichimaru adored the blush that stained his toy's cheeks. At least the boy no longer looked around the room to check for any observers before answering the question. Their sparring sessions took place with in the privacy of Ichimaru's private practice salon.

The healer looked up shyly before answering softly, "Three." Ichimaru took a step closer to the younger man catching the blond's wrists in steely grips. The vulpine man backed the petit man back against the wall. The blond tilted his head up to receive his rewards.

Ichimaru lowered his head to ghost his lips across a sweat dewed cheek to follow the line of the younger man's jaw. The argent haired man could hear the way his toy's breathing changed as need unfurled within him. The older man ignored the lips that were slightly parted begging for more kisses to stroke his tongue down the line of the younger man's throat. He hummed to himself as he felt the familiar heat simmer in his blood; this lil healer tasted so good.

The taller man pressed a kiss to the pulse racing in the slender throat before crooning against the damp skin, "Dat's one…" Kira closed his eyes to better focus on what Ichimaru was doing. The first time the healer had won a reward for doing particularly well in practice, he had gotten a long slow kiss as his reward. As time had passed the rewards had gotten harder to earn and more involved in their delivery.

The blond trembled under the steely fingers holding his arms pinned to the wall. The fukutaichou had found early on that if he didn't restrain the younger man, Kira would try and pull the older man closer. Ichimaru found his toy's eagerness amusing in the extreme but the vulpine was determined that he alone would decide how much of a reward his lil blond was going to get.

Ichimaru nipped his way down the column of the younger man's throat to press a kiss to the hollow at the base of Kira's neck. The healer's chest moved with each panting breath the young man took.

"Dat's two…" Ichimaru's usually lilting voice was getting huskier with each word he spoke. Then he heard his toy whimper with need. The older man pressed his hips against his Kira-kun's to reward him for the sound. The blond made the very bestest sounds he had ever heard. He didn't know how many more days he was going to be able to draw this teasing game out; Ichimaru wanted to press into the man in front of him right now.

The argent haired man lifted his head to move over the blond waiting lips. The taller man lightly brushed his lips across the trembling lips under his. "An wha' does Kira-kun hafta say to gets his last reward?"

The blond made no move to press upward and steal his kiss. The first and last time he had done that Ichimaru had released him and told him to return to his division. The next time they had sparred, there was nothing Kira could do to earn a reward. The vulpine man had calmly explained that rewards were given and not taken. After that, the healer had never again rushed Ichimaru in his pleasures.

Kira licked his lips, a breathy moan escaping him as he tasted the argent haired man's lips. Ichimaru was so close…but not close enough. The blond whispered his plea, "Please fukutaichou…please…" The healer's lips were covered in a bruising kiss. Kira trembled as he was ravaged. The hot slide of tongue against tongue, the thrust and parry, not dissimilar from the swordplay the two men had been practicing moments before. The younger man arched against the body pressed against him, hungry for more.

Ichimaru's husky voice sounded in Kira's ear, "None of dat…ya din't earn dat big of a reward." The older man released one of the blond's wrists to stroke the noticeable bulge in the young man's hakama. Kira pressed against the stroking hand shamelessly. "Kira-kun…" Ichimaru bit sharply on the healer's neck causing the blond to gasp. "Kira-kun, he gots all three of his rewards already…Is he trying ta take what don' belong ta him?"

The blond whimpered in protest but stopped trying to coax more from the fukutaichou. "Dat's a good boy…" Ichimaru crooned against the young man's skin. Kira felt a kiss pressed over the bite mark on his neck. "Bein' a good boy has its rewards too."

The vulpine man stepped away from his toy with a vicious smile. The blond was a complete mess. Gods he wanted to shove him against the wall and use that limber body until the blond couldn't scream any more. Soon, he promised himself.

Ichimaru pressed a soft parting kiss to the trembling blond lips. The older man was pleased when the younger man stayed quiescent under the light caress. "Kira-kun will come for practice day afta' tomorrow?"

Kira swallowed and tried to get his breathing under control. He couldn't trust his voice to speak so he nodded his head in response. The blond picked up his zanpakutō from the rack it had been resting on before giving the older man a bow. The healer gave Ichimaru a look of raw need before turning to leave.

"Oh Kira-kun…," the silver haired man's voice was almost back to its usual lilting tones. The petit man turned back to catch a glimpse of crystal blue eyes filled with as much lust as his own before they were hidden again from view. Kira felt relief blend with the wanting that was running hot in his veins. Ichimaru wanted him too. He gave the older man a tiny smile.

"Yes, Ichimaru fukutaichou?" Kira tried to sound normal but failed miserably. He swallowed once again.

"I am lookin' forward ta havin' ya." Ichimaru's voice promised dark and wicked things to come. Kira closed his eyes as a hot shiver went through him. He was looking forward to it too. He heard a door opening close by and a breeze on his cheek. When he opened his eyes he saw the older man leaning against the doorway.

"I needs ta get back ta work. Taichou will be won'ering whats I am doin' and who I am playin' with." Ichimaru's gave the blond an amused smile. Kira bobbed him a short bow before leaving. The older man watched him go. His smiled in anticipation, "Soon lil Kira-kun…verra soon."


	5. There were Dreams

**In the Beginning:**

**There Were Dreams**

Kira found himself surrounded by darkness. Not the dark of night but the viscous void where no light dares to enter. The young blond started to tremble as he turned around gazing into the nothing. He knew this place…he also knew he was not alone here. Kira swallowed hard as he tried to keep panic at bay.

The Voice spoke to him, shouted at him. The healer strained to understand what the Voice was saying. Kira had this certainty, this conviction, that if he could just once understand what the Voice was saying, just once be able to correctly answer it, things would be different. He listened with all his heart, with all that he was, but petit man couldn't make what he heard form words.

"I d-don't understand." Kira's words tripped over each other as he tried to find the owner of the Voice. Sometimes he could feel it moving around in the sea of nothing. To his right, the blond heard the sound of rusty laughter and the clink of metal on metal. Kira had never heard either of those sounds before. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

The young healer tensed. Sometimes the Voice would simply yell at him, while Kira would shiver in terror, and then eject the blond from this world. Kira could always feel the Voice's frustration radiating from its reiatsu. Sometimes the healer was not so fortunate; on occasion the Voice got angry.

"Please, please, please…I can't understand you!" Kira tried to stop himself from speaking. He already knew that pleading with the Voice would only incite it. He covered his mouth with his hand to halt the words as tears of terror slid down his cheeks. He knew begging for forgiveness would only make his transgression worse. The Voice was not one for clemency.

The frightened youth wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed his eyes shut causing more tears to spill down pale cheeks. When Kira realized what he was doing a sputter of laughter escaped his lips, a distinct edge of hysteria warped the sound. Was there anything more futile then closing your eyes to keep the dark at bay?

Kira felt a movement in the dark. He was getting better at that. However, that didn't mean that he could escape the Voice; he was never able to escape.

The blond tried to get away from the Voice. He took a step backwards, then another. He attempted to figure out where the Voice was in relation to himself, using all of his senses, but it was useless. There was no where in this world of darkness that the Voice couldn't find him.

The young man panicked and tried to run. The Voice screamed in rage. The healer felt a hand grab for his arm. The bones felt as if they were being crushed by the mere brushing of the Voice's fingers. Kira screamed and screamed and screamed….

Kira woke with a soundless scream trapped in his throat. He lay shaking in his bed, his arm a fiery ache and his eyes gritty from tears. He tilted his head to bathe his tear stained face in the silvery light of the moon. He had thought he was finally past these nightmares. Despair blossomed in the healer chest, were these nightmares _never_ going to end?

This wasn't the first time the Voice had hurt him and with a sinking feeling Kira was fairly certain it wouldn't be the last. The dreams had started in the Academy after an incident his first year. On a training mission, a group of students had been overwhelmed by huge hollows. Abarai, Hinamori, and Kira had tried to save their senpai, Hisagi, from being killed. The three students had managed to prevent their instructor's death but had been surrounded by even more hollows. The gently reared blond had panicked; he had started babbling about not wanting to die. Not his finest hour. The group had been rescued by the timely arrival of Aizen taichou and one Ichimaru Gin.

Kira was so thankful that Ichimaru didn't seem to remember their first meeting. He had so completely disgraced himself. Apparently the Voice agreed, it was after that night that the Voice had first held Kira captive in the darkness.

There was a soft knock on the door of Kira's room. The bedroom door slid open a few inches. The blond turned to see who could possibly be coming this late to his room. He hastily rubbed a hand over his eyes and cheeks, attempting to wipe the salt stains from his clammy skin.

"Kira-san? Are you awake?" The inquiry was whispered from the doorway. The petit man thought about not responding. If it had been an emergency, whoever was at the door wouldn't have been so quiet. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. "Kira-san, Unohana taichou would like to see you if you're awake."

Taichou wanted to see him at this hour? Kira squeezed his grainy eyes closed. His voice was barely recognizable as his own when he replied," I'm awake." His mouth was as dry as a desert and his throat ached. He tried swallowing a few times before he spoke again," I'm coming…"

Kira shakily sat up, pushing sticky hair away from his face, He grimaced in distaste; he stank of fear and sweat. He thought about trying to get cleaned up before going to see his superior but decided that keeping a taichou waiting, even one as patient as Unohana, was probably a bad idea.

The blond slipped off the futon before reaching for a robe. He had never been one for sleeping in a yukata, preferring to sleep in only his fondushi. His arm throbbed as he tried to tie his robe closed. Kira sighed as he finally loosely knotted the length of fabric.

The young healer slid his door fully open and stepped out into the hallway. He decided to leave the door partially open while he was gone, maybe that would help air out the sweat smell while he was gone. The slender blond turned to face the messenger.

A tiny almost child like young man stood waiting patiently for Kira. The messenger had the most shockingly unruly hair and the sweetest smile the blond had ever seen. Yamada Hanataro bowed to Kira before motioning for the blond to follow him. "Unohana taichou is this way Kira-san."

Hanataro led Kira not to the taichou's office but to a porch over looking a meditation garden. Unohana knelt looking over the silent garden in peaceful serenity, occasionally lifting a steaming cup to her lips. She didn't shift her attention from the patterns raked into the yard as the two youths approached.

"Thank you Yamada-kun. You may return to your rounds." Her soft voice seemed to float across the distance and wrap Kira in a comforting hug before wafting away. "Kira-san, please join me for some tisane. I find this blend very calming."

The blond padded on bare feet to kneel beside his taichou. When he had settled himself, she handed him a steaming cup of herbal tea. The taste of chamomile and rose hips swirled over his tongue as he took a sip.

Kira waited for his taichou to speak. Silence settled comfortably between the two healers as each of them sipped their beverages. Kira regarded his taichou from the corner of his eye. He had only met the lady a few times in the relatively short time he had been part of Fourth. She looked different with her hair braided for sleep down her back, wrapped in a night robe not dissimilar to the ones worn by their patients, and yet she was the same with her soft smile, the picture of compassion and her eyes showing untold wisdom.

"We have not had a chance for a private chat before now, have we Kira-san?" She turned to grace the disheveled blond with a gentle curve of the lips. "Tell me, are you hurt?" Her soft voice was so conversational that he almost failed to catch the significance of her question. Kira cradled his aching arm to his chest, wariness darkening his blue eyes.

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about taichou! My arm is fine!" The young man tripped over his reply.

Her dark eyes were sad as they regarded Kira, "As you wish. But I do need you to tell me what happened to you tonight." When the blond started to protest, she held up a small hand to silence him. "I was not the only one awakened this evening by whatever occurred."

Kira swallowed and looked down into his cup, shame staining his pale cheeks. His vision wavered as tears once again filled his eyes. The young healer's voice shook, "I-I tried to be quiet…I thought I d-didn't make any noise anymore…"

Shh…No one heard anything. Kira-san, you sleep in a building full of healers. Any spikes of pain or panic tend to wake most of the seated officers. Any other division you might have gone unnoticed but never here." The petite woman fell silent waiting patiently for the youth to speak.

"It was nothing…just a dream. I'm fine. I-I'm sorry for disturbing everyone's sleep." Kira clenched his fingers around the cup growing cold in his hands. "I…It's just a dream…" His voice trailed off, he heard the Voice moan in frustration inside his head. The blond blanched; he had never heard the Voice while he was awake before. With shaking hands, Kira brought his tepid tisane to his lips finishing it in gulps.

Unohana's soft voice filtered into the blond's dark thoughts," A dream…yes, just a dream…I think not." Her words trailed off as she turned to contemplate the deserted garden. "Kira-san, was there another division you thought of joining?"

Kira gave a guilty start almost dropping his empty tea cup. Images chased each other through his mind. Scenes of Abarai Renji swinging his practice sword; Hinamori Momo's face set in concentration as she released a kido spell raced by to finally stop on Ichimaru fukutaichou in all his silver glory. Kira's cheeks darkened with guilt and longing. The blond looked at his taichou wordlessly before dropping his gaze to his lap. He was being ungrateful wanting more than what he had.

"M-my friends from Academy, they ah joined Fifth b-but I am happy here taichou!" Kira raised his head to try and catch his superior's eye. "Please taichou I don't want to leave!" Kira stumbled over his words trying to convince the petite woman of his sincerity.

Unohana turned to give the young man a small sad smile, "No one is going to make you leave but Kira-san there is no one here at Fourth that can help you." She was silent for a moment, a small crease wrinkling her forehead. "I am not sure if anyone can aid you in this." Her attention returned to the garden silvered by the light of the moon.

"You have been seen leaving the compound lately with your zanpakutō." Her soft spoken statement held a note of inquiry. A blush stole across the young man's cheeks at the mention of his guilty pleasure. He hadn't realized anyone knew about his practice sessions with Ichimaru.

"Ah, yes…I-ah couldn't find a sparring partner and I-ah had an offer from another squad…"Kira's voice seized up at the amused knowing look in her eyes.

"I am glad you found a partner. Young men need a lot of physical activity." Her smile warmed slightly before turning more serious. "In the morning, I will send a formal request to Aizen taichou. I would like a seated officer with battle experience to continue your training." Before the soft spoken woman could continue, Kira interrupted her.

"Taichou! You don't need to do that!" Kira reached out to place a hand on her arm. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as his entire arm gave an angry throb. He babbled on despite the pain," My, ah…sparring partner is an ah-officer. Please don't bother Aizen taichou because of me!"

Unohana turned to give Kira the full force of her steely stare, the one that could cow even the most unruly of Eleventh. The youth drew back as he realized what he had done. He had not only interrupted his commanding officer, he had put a hand on her as well! Unonana was such a gentle soul sometimes it was easy to forget that she was a formidable taichou in her own right.

Kira swallowed and bowed low in apology. The Voice made an approving sound in the back of Kira's head causing the young healer to flinch. "My apologies taichou," his voice trembled in shame. "Whatever you think is best."

The look in her eyes softened slightly. "I understand why you would wish to continue with your private matches but such situations may change with a whim." The long haired beauty gave the young man such a serious look he couldn't help but tremble under her regard.

"Kira-san, you are my responsibility. I will make suitable arrangements for your tutelage. You _will_ report to the officer that Fifth assigns you." She nodded to herself at the plan. She focused her attention once more on the blond kneeling beside her. "Now, will you please let me see to your arm? The bones are badly bruised, if they had taken more pressure they would have broken."

The young healer hugged his arm to his chest, looking down at his lap. He felt as if all his secrets were spilling out into the night. He had never felt so exposed in all his life. He looked up into eyes filled with the wisdom of centuries. He gave a small sharp nod; he eased his protective hold on his injured arm.

Her smile widened slightly at Kira's show of trust. Without another word, she placed two hands carefully on his upper arm, just above his elbow. A soft green glow briefly illuminated the two healers. Kira sighed as heat spread through the bones easing the deep ache.

"You should probably head back to bed Kira-san. You are excused from morning rotation." His taichou looked at him with worry creasing her usually smooth brow.

Kira stood and fatigue swept through him. He stifled a yawn with one hand. He turned to return to his room but stopped to look back at the small woman kneeling before the silent garden. Kira's soft spoken question sounded loud in the night, "Taichou?" She looked up at the hesitant inquiry. "May I take the request to Fifth myself?"

She regarded him silently before speaking, "Yes, but Kira-san I will expect to be kept informed of your training program. I will make sure it becomes part of your schedule." She nodded once to him. "Come to the office to pick up the request. Now, it is very late Kira-san." She turned back to look over the tranquil patterns raked in the soil, concern giving her soft features an unfamiliar hardness.

Kira stood beside her in indecision. In a rush of embarrassment, he placed a hand on the petite woman's shoulder, "Thank you taichou…for everything."

She patted his hand but did not look up at him," Sleep well Kira-san…May you have pleasant dreams."

The blond knew a dismissal when he heard one. He drew away from the dark haired beauty and bowed once more before returning to his room. He never saw his taichou turn to watch him leave.


	6. There Were Arrangements

**In the Beginning:**

**There Were Arrangements**

Kira walked slowly through Fifth Division, headed for the Admin Building. The young blond turned the folded and sealed missive over and over in his hands. He didn't know what he should do; he didn't know what he _could_ do. Kira was fairly certain the request he was carrying to Aizen taichou would put an end to his practice sessions with a certain sexy fukutaichou.

The young healer stopped in the middle of the road and sighed. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on him. Kira was already getting everything and more that Unohana was trying to arrange for him. Three times a week the petit man eagerly wore a path to Ichimaru's practice salon for some very personal training. The blond blushed as he remembered his practice sessions with the older man. Yes there was more than sword practice going on but Kira _was_ improving with each bout. The taichou of Fourth had specified in her request that she wanted a seasoned battle veteran to take over as his instructor but there were few in Fifth Division who could equal Ichimaru's battle experience. Kira kicked a stray rock lying in the road in front of him. Whoever he was likely to be assigned to would probably be the lanky fukutaichou's inferior in everyway…and he wouldn't be getting anymore kisses for improving.

"KIRA! Kira-kun!" The young healer turned around scanning the rooftops hoping that the person calling him was the sexy argent haired man who had been dominating his thoughts of late. The petit man's heart fell as he realized that the roofs were devoid of people and the piping voice calling him was decidedly feminine.

"Kira-kun!" A tiny brunette was waving to him from the edge of a crowd. Hinamori excused herself from the group to come running over to the young man. "So good to see you! What brings you to Fifth?" The young woman beamed up at her former classmate. "Did you come for a visit? I have the afternoon free if you would like to get some tea."

Hinamori's enthusiasm at seeing him flooded Kira with guilt. He really should have made more of an effort to visit both the brunette and Renji. Kira gave the girl a quick smile before holding up the letter he was holding. "Hinamori-chan, it is so good to see you too! I am actually here to deliver a request to Aizen-san from my taichou." The blond nervously shifted his weight on his feet. "I-ah think I have the rest of the afternoon off after I deliver this to the Admin Building."

The petite brunette practically capered around Kira at the mention of a delivery to Aizen. A dark blush stained the girl's cheeks as she offered, "I could take you there! You've never been to taichou's office before, have you? I would be happy to show you the way." Kira smiles softly to himself; it seemed he was not alone in his continuing fascination with one of the leaders of Fifth.

"I would greatly appreciate your assistance." The healer's smile widened as Hinamori dashed a short distance down the road before looking back at him.

The young woman beckoned eagerly for Kira to follow, "Come on! You shouldn't keep taichou waiting!"

Kira gave a small laugh before jogging the short distance to join Hinamori, "I don't think Aizen taichou is expecting this, exactly, so we don't need to hurry." He walked beside the brunette letting her lead the way. "How have you been? How do you like Fifth?" Kira looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of crimson hair. "How has Abarai-kun been doing?"

Hinamori bubbled with happiness, "Fifth is wonderful! Aizen taichou is so thoughtful. They really appreciate the value of kido here. Ichimaru fukutaichou is a little scary but I'm not in the advanced field training group yet." She looked over at the slender blond, giving him a shy smile. "I finally achieved shikai." Hinamori put a hand on the hilt of her sword, "Tobiume is a fire based zanpakutō …Aizen taichou said he was impressed when he saw it." The brunette's cheeks held a soft glow that went well with her starry eyed smile.

Kira smiled at her happiness. He was surprised to hear that Hinamori had already achieved shikai so quickly. Not everyone who graduated from the Academy ever achieved the released state for their zanpakutō. It looked like the petite girl was well on her way to becoming the officer she always wanted to be. Kira's mood slipped from his happy musings when he thought about his lack of progress with his own zanpakutō. Maybe he should ask Ichimaru about it? His mood turned even bleaker when he realized he might not be able to see his silvered instructor again.

Hinamori babbled on oblivious to Kira's shifting mood. "Abarai has been having a little problem adjusting…"The petite girl bit her lip before sneaking a glance over at the healer next to her. She leaned closer to Kira to whisper, "He got into a fight with some older squad members when they starting laughing at him for blowing himself up with a kido spell."

The blond shook his head in sympathy for his friend's dilemma. Kido had never been the Abarai Renji's strong suit. Combine that weakness with a quick and fiery temper that matched his hair created a volatile salutation. A few mean spirited comments were the equivalent of touching a spark to a powder keg; an explosion was guaranteed the only question was the amount of damage that would occur.

Hinamori skipped up the steps that lead to the Admin Building. Kira stopped at the base of the steps. How had they gotten here so quickly? The brunette's excited chatter had distracted him from the reason he had been coming here. Suddenly the missive in his hand felt as heavy as a boulder. He didn't want to deliver this…execution order for his idyllic afternoons. From the back of his mind, Kira heard the Voice make a sound of exasperation at his hesitation. The healer flinched at the reminder of why he was here.

"Kira-kun is something wrong?" The piping voice of Hinamori sounded at his elbow startling the distracted blond. The young woman gave Kira a reassuring smile, "Aizen-san isn't like most taichou…he isn't frightening at all." She reached out to catch the edge of the healer's sleeve tugging his towards the building.

Kira sighed following her. He knew he couldn't put it off forever. A thought occurred to him causing him to form a hopeful smile, maybe Ichimaru was here at the office. With that thought buoying him up, he approached the door Hinamori was standing in front of. The tiny brunette gave him a reassuring smile before rapping sharply on the door.

"Enter." The smooth rich voice that bid their entry wasn't the lilting tones of Ichimaru; Kira's fledgling hopes died a quick death. Hinamori gave a shiver of pleasure at the sound of the soft spoken command. The young woman eagerly slid the door open then pulled Kira along beside her as she stepped into the room. The two visitors to the office bowed to the tall muscular brunet standing beside a paper strewn desk.

"Ah, Hinamori-kun isn't it?" Aizen gave the two young people in his office a kindly smile. Hinamori blushed at hearing her taichou call her in such a familiar manner. "What brings you to my office today?" Aizen adjusted his glasses as he shifted his gaze from petite brunette to the slender blonde. "You seemed to have brought a friend I don't recognize with you."

Hinamori pushed Kira forward before bobbing a quick bow to her superior. She beamed up at the broad-chested brunet, "Taichou, this is Kira Izuru! I don't know if you remember him but he was with that group of students you saved from the Academy." Aizen's brown eyes shifted to the embarrassed blond shifting from one foot to the other beside the gushing young woman. "He decided to join Fourth instead of Fifth like Abarai and me." Hinamori turned to Kira giving him a look then made this little motion with her hands. The blond looked like he wanted to die on the spot. She gave an exasperated sound at Kira reticence. The petite girl turned back to Aizen to announce, "He brought a request from Unohana taichou."

Aizen smiled in amusement at the flood of information even as his cool brown eyes narrowed and focused the mortified young man. The muscular brunet held his hand out for the request Kira was rumpling in his grip. "It is good to see you again Kira-san. I hope you are doing well in Fourth?" The blond flushed a dark pink before nodding at the older man. Aizen continued watching the young healer as he broke the seal on the request. "I seem to remember from our previous meeting that you can speak Kira-san." Aizen's lips twitched in amusement as Kira covered his fiery cheeks with a slender hand.

"Yes, Aizen taichou!" Kira wondered why there was never a hollow around when you needed one or a convenient hole to fall into.

Aizen dropped his eyes from the entertaining blond to the letter in his hand. As he read the request, he switched his focus to the content. Interesting. Aizen leafed through the papers again. The request on the surface seemed fairly straight forward yet it hinted at all sorts of undertones. Aizen again raised his cool brown eyes to study the unassuming young man in front of him. Maybe the blond could still prove useful to him after all.

"Are you aware of the content of this?" Aizen waved the letter at Kira. The young man nodded again before catching himself.

"Yes, taichou!" Kira looked down at the floor before looking back at the older man towering over him. "Unohana taichou t-told me she wanted an officer from Fifth to continue my sword training."

Aizen dropped his gaze to the letter in his hand. The request contained more information than that. The letter strongly implied that Kira would in the near future be transferring to another division. The letter was a request to train the boy and an extolling of his virtues. It seems that Kira wasn't aware of everything the letter contained.

"This will require some thought. I will send a reply to Unohana taichou after I have had time to consider the matter." He tapped the request against his fingers as different scenarios and possibilities unfolded in his mind. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Hinamori bobbed a bow before leaving her taichou to his important work but Kira still lingered in the office.

"Was there something else Kira-san?" Aizen's smooth baritone seemed to startle the young man.

"No taichou! I-," the blond turned beet red as he looked around the office. "I-ah was just wondering if ah-Ichimaru fukutaichou was here."

Aizen raised an eyebrow at this curious turn of events. The older man moved to lean against the desk he had been standing beside. "You are _looking_ for Gin?" In his experience most people attempted to hide from the vulpine man. "You are aware this is the office? It is highly unlikely that you will find him here at this time of day." The brunet's amused affection for his fukutaichou was evident from his tone.

"Oh…"Kira's disappointment was easily read by the man watching him. "I was just hoping…" Kira sighed. It was highly unlikely that his new training program would be put in place before he had a chance to see Ichimaru tomorrow. He would simply have to explain the situation to the lanky man then…if Aizen didn't tell Ichimaru before then.

"I don't normally take messages for my subordinates but if you like I can relay one to Gin for you." Aizen offered.

"No! I mean…no thank you, Aizen taichou. I will see him tomorrow…I will have to try and explain then…" The blond gave the older man a tentative smile. Aizen narrowed his eyes as several things clicked together. Interesting.

"Very well…you're dismissed. I will send the information to your taichou as soon as I find a suitable officer." Aizen watched as Kira bowed again before leaving. He could hear Hinomori's excited questioning of the petit man on the other side of the door. Aizen gathered up the papers he had originally come to get from Gin's desk before returning to his office. Now all he needed to do was to wait for Gin's return.

A little over an hour passed before Aizen heard the sound of Ichimaru's return. "Gin?" Aizen called out to his fukutaichou as he walked into the main office.

"Yah needs somethin' taichou?" The lanky man came to lean against the open doorway to Aizen's office.

The older man regarded his subordinate over the rims of his glasses. "I believe I met your "personal" today." Ichimaru gave his taichou a quizzical smile, not giving anything away. Aizen gave the younger man a fatherly smile, amusement coating each word, "He wouldn't be about 5ft 9in, slim as a girl with big blue eyes?"

The vulpine man made an appreciating sound in his throat as he thought of his little blond, his smile taking a salacious turn. "I don' think he is that tall even. He's gonna be a perfect lil armful."

Aizen raised a brow at the last comment. It seems that Gin was still toying with his "personal" and hadn't consummated his interest yet. That explained why the training injuries had been so minor of late. The older man assumed Gin didn't want his little healer to think him a complete brute.

Ichimaru's lilting voice interrupted Aizen's speculation. "I wonder why he came ta the office. I don' think he's ever been here afore."

"I think I have the answer to that." Aizen held up a letter bearing the seal of the Bellflower at the bottom. "He delivered a letter from Unohana." Cold brown eyes flickered over the request again before looking up at the silver haired man. "From what I understand, the good taichou of Fourth thinks your "personal" could benefit from some 'private weapons instruction from a seasoned combat veteran'." Aizen smiled at the pout gracing Gin's features.

"Ahhh, an' here I thoughts that was what I was doin'" Ichimaru's voice held a playful note completely at odds with his thoughts. Why had Kira-kun tried to formalize their playtime? By bringing himself to Aizen's attention, Kira had opened the situation to the older man's interference. Ichimaru did not appreciate that particular change. The next time he got his toy alone he would make sure his lil healer learnt that he would not tolerated being manipulated.

"So I take it, you would like to be the officer put in charge of training the boy." Aizen held the up the request to Gin. The vulpine man took the document reading it quickly.

Ichimaru's pout shifted to his usual smirk as he read. It seemed this wasn't his sweet lil Kira-kun's idea after all. From the way the request was worded, it sounded like Unohana thought her subordinate might try and duck out of training.

"I dunno taichou, sounds like there's gonna be paperwork ta go along with teachin' him." Ichimaru tossed the missive back onto Aizen's desk. Maybe if someone else took over teaching Kira-kun with a sword, he could start training the little blond for something much more interesting and vastly more rewarding.

Aizen picked up the letter running a finger along the edge of the paper. "If you've have lost interest in the boy, I could take over your training program." Dark brown eyes peered over the rims of his glasses, a small smile curving his lips. "I really should think about who I am going to have take your place under me."

Aizen's smile gave a cruel twist at the corner as he considered the idea, "Kira has decent reiatsu and he is so enchantingly…eager to please." Aizen smirked when he saw Gin's smile tighten. "If I remember correctly he has the most delightful scream."

Ichimaru picked up a paperweight from Aizen's desk turning it over and over in his hands as he thought of his next move. He was not finished with his lil blond just yet. He had only just started to play with the boy's buttons; he hadn't figured out how the little healer was put together yet. He wasn't about to just hand him over to Aizen.

Wait a minute, how was it that the older man had heard his toy scream? What had Aizen done to his Kira-kun? Ichimaru's long fingers tightened around the paperweight in his hands.

"I am surprised Unohana taichou di'nt mention ma training with Kira-kun." Ichimaru moved to lean against a wall as he watched Aizen through the slits of his eyes. "If'n she di'nt know 'bout it, why decide on Fifth?"

"It probably has more to do with Hinamori and Abarai than it does either of us." Aizen's amusement was evident in every syllable. "I must find a way to thank Retsu for bringing the boy back to my attention. I had thought he had slipped through my fingers."

There was that name again, Abarai. Ichimaru gave his taichou a noncommittal smile as he tried to put a face to the name. Then it came to him, Abarai Renji, an Academy recruit from last year with flaming red hair, a bunch of tattoos and a massive chip on his shoulder. If Ichimaru remembered right, the loud mouth red head could be frequently found in the company of a soft spoken little brunette who followed taichou around like a lost puppy. The two of them had been hand selected by Aizen after he had deemed them as potentially useful after an incident in their freshman year. Now that Ichimaru thought about it there had been a blond there as well…if that had been his Kira-kun, then taichou was right, he did have a nice scream.

"Ya know taichou, you are a real busy fella." Ichimaru set the paperweight down on the desk then plucked the letter from Aizen's fingers. "I would hate ta see ya over worked. I could take care of dis for ya." The silver haired man grinned at his superior. "I'll even writes all this up an send Unohana reports an everythin'"

"Why that is really generous of you, Gin." Aizen's smile curved more than usual as he looked over at his fukutaichou. "Since you are so worried about me being over worked and you're going to be writing reports anyway I am sure you won't mind assisting me with your paper work."

Ichimaru smiled at Aizen resisting the urge to sigh. For every pleasure there was a price, Kira-kun had just better be worth the hours of tediousness that he was going to be forced to endure. "Of course taichou. If ya thinks dat would be helpful."


	7. There Were Side Effects

**In the Beginning:**

**There Were Side-Effects**

Kira joined the long queue of groggy Fourth squadders, waiting impatiently for his chance to grab some breakfast so he could start his day. He could already feel the heat of anticipation building low in his stomach. Today he would get to see Ichimaru for practice after his morning shift in Medical Intake. The blond grabbed a bowl of miso soup before dodging around a semi-awake healer who seemed to have found inner peace by watching green onions swirl in the steaming liquid. The lithe young man easily managed to grab a bowl of rice to go with his soup before settling into an unoccupied stretch of table.

The blond sipped his soup as he thought of how he should approach Ichimaru about the upcoming change in his schedule. Kira still had no idea who Aizen taichou had selected for his weapon's instructor. The slender healer sighed and poked at a floating chuck of tofu with his chopstick. He hoped that the older man wouldn't refuse to see him now that someone else in Fifth was going to be his _official_ teacher. Late last night, when all he could think about was cool slender fingers and a hot slick tongue, Kira had briefly hoped that maybe, just maybe, Ichimaru might actually be the one _assigned_ the position. Then reality intruded, the young healer knew very well that his current rank and skill level didn't merit the personal attention of the fukutaichou from any division.

"Oi, Kira-san!" Kira's self pitying thoughts were interrupted by his name being called. The blond looked up to be greeted by one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen. Yamada Hanatarō hovered just to the left of Kira's elbow, holding a breakfast tray, waiting to be acknowledged. Kira returned the young man's smile in kind. It was hard not to like the small child-like young man. Hanatarō bobbed a bow to Kira before shyly motioning to the empty seat next the blond, "May I join you, Kira-san?"

"Of course Yamada-san," Kira moved his bowl of soup so the other youth could slide his tray onto the table. The tiny brunet settled next the blond. Hanatarō pulled out a set of chopsticks and started nibbling on his rice. Big grey eyes peeked over at the taller boy before shifting back to the pile of rice in front of him. Kira's curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Um…may I help you with anything Yamada-san?" Hanatarō jumped in his chair at Kira's tentative question. The small brunet managed to knock over the small bowl of rice set in front of him, spilling white grains across the table and sending the bowl clattering to the floor.

"SORRY Kira-san! Sorry!" Hanatarō jumped up fluttering his hands to express his apologies; he started trying to clean the spilled breakfast from the table. In the petit man's enthusiasm, Hanatarō almost knocked Kira's soup to the floor as well.

The blond put a hand on the other boy's arm, "It's alright. Here, let me help." Kira shook his head in amazement, who would have ever thought there was someone more easily startled than he was. The two young men quickly cleaned up the spill before returning to their seats.

Kira gave the other boy a tiny smile, "Let's try this again. Good morning Yamada-san." Hanatarō blushed and gave Kira an answering smile. "Was there anything I could help you with today?"

The small brunet gave Kira wide grateful smile before speaking, "I just wanted to ask you if you had recovered from the other night." Kira's smile faltered at having his on-going nightmare recalled to him. Hanatarō rushed on when he saw the blond's reaction to his question, "And to ask if you will be my lab partner for the class today?"

Kira blinked a few times at the inquiry, "Class? I haven't had a chance to look at the duty roster for today yet but I thought I was scheduled for morning rotation at Medical Intake."

Hanatarō was shaking his head by the time the blond finished speaking, "They just posted the new schedule at the end of my shift. They are starting a class today in Advanced Healing Techniques and both of us are on the roster." The little brunet gave Kira a hopeful smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind being my partner."

Kira thought furiously. He had been under the impression from his conversation with Unohana taichou the other night that she didn't expect him to remain in Fourth for very long. He caught his lip between his teeth, worrying it as he thought. His taichou had told him that she wouldn't make him leave… so maybe this was her way of reassuring him of his continued acceptance? Or maybe he was reading too much into it? He knew he had always been a quick study when it came to kido and he could in all truth claims to be one of the better healers on his shift… How was this class going to affect his ability to see Ichimaru today?

"Yamada-san, when does class let out?" Kira closed his eyes hoping for the answer he wanted to hear.

"The class is scheduled to last for three hours from what the roster said. After a rest period, morning rotation will report to their posts and the night rotation, like me, gets to go to bed." Hanatarō paused before giving Kira a wobbly smile. "If you don't want to be my partner, that's Ok."

Kira put a reassuring hand on the other boy's arm, "I would be happy to be your partner. I didn't mean to offend you!"

Hanatarō gave the blond a happy little smile, "Thank you, Kira-san!" The brunet looked up at the clock hanging in the hall; his eyes widening in alarm. "We need to hurry or we are going to be late!" Hanatarō lifted his soup bowl to his lips drinking the warm soup in gulps. The little brunet stacked his now empty bowl on top of the rescued rice bowl as he pushed away from the table. "Yamada fukutaichou hates it when anyone is tardy!" Kira quickly ate as much rice as he could before finishing off the remains of his soup. He gathered up his bowls to drop them off to be washed.

The slender blond willingly followed the shorter boy through the maze of alleys to a large modest building. Several of their fellow classmates were already waiting by the entrance chatting with one another. Kira recognized a several people from his morning shift and a few people who he had on occasion been their replacement from night shift. The blond looked for but didn't see anyone from the evening rotation.

"There isn't anyone here from the other shift?" Kira would have expected equal numbers from all three rotations. The brunet was shaking his head before the blond could finish.

"Taichou said it would disrupt their sleep schedule too much. I think they are planning to have a separate class for them." Hanatarō noticed Kira's questioning look; he blushed a dark pink in embarrassment. The smaller boy ducked his head shyly before mumbling, "Sometimes I over hear nii-san and taichou talking..."

Kira's eyes widened as several things clicked together in his mind. "You mean Yamada fukutaichou is your-"

Hanatarō's grey eyes widened and waved his hands in front of him almost hitting the slender blond. "SORRY! I thought everyone knew!" The small brunet gave his fellow healer a bashful smile. "I wasn't trying to-"

Kira put a restraining hand on the other boy's arm, "I am not upset Yamada-san, just a little surprised." The blond's cheeks flushed a light pink as he admitted, "I probably should have figured it out on my own."

"Hanatarō-kun!" Both young men turned to face the young woman calling the brunet's name. Kira took a step back as a statuesque silver haired girl hurried over to join them. "I saw you were in this class too." The tall slender girl beamed down at her shorter classmate. "I was wondering if you would be my lab partner."

The diminutive brunet blushed a dark pink and stared at his feet tongue-tied at the offer. Kira looked from the faltering smile on the unfamiliar girl's face to Hanatarō's growing embarrassment. The blond stepped between the two healers in an attempt to save the situation. Kira turned to the unknown girl and thrust out his hand. "I don't believe we have met." He gave her his best winning smile, "I am Kira Izuru. I work the morning shift at Medical Intake." Kira cast a glance over at Hanatarō and gave a soft laugh, "I am afraid I already asked Yamada-san to be my partner for class." The petit brunet gave the much taller girl a small apologetic smile.

The argent haired young woman gave a small sigh of disappointment but rallied quickly, taking Kira's extended hand in hers shaking it briefly before giving the blond a warm smile. "I am Kotetsu Isane."

Hanatarō glanced up at the girl towering over him, blushed then stared at the ground beneath his feet. The brunet couldn't seem to bring himself to meet the silver haired girl's regard, "Kotetsu-san made 8th Seat last month." The tiny healer cast the girl an admiring glance before swiftly returning to contemplating the cloth of his tabis.

Isane bit her lip when she looked down at the shy brunet; her voice was soft and tentative when she addressed the tiny man, "Won't you please call me Isane-kun, Hanatarō-kun?" Before the shorter healer could reply all conversation was cut short by the building door sliding open. A tall dignified shinigami wearing the Bellflower badge of Fourth Division's fukutaichou around his upper arm filled the doorway.

"Everyone come in, class is about to start." Yamada Seinosuke turned his back on the group, leading the way inside to the area set up as the classroom.

Yamada called over his shoulder to the small group of healers following him, "Who doesn't have a partner yet?" The tall brunet walked past a scattering of exam tables to stop in front of a similar table set in front of a chalk board. Yamada turned to face his subordinates; when no one responded, he tapped his foot impatiently. "I know at least one of you doesn't have a partner yet; I set these classes up with an odd number of students."

He looked around the timid group of healers with a steely gaze that reminded everyone of their taichou, as a group the healers took a step backwards. Under those stern eyes, a subtle shifting went through the group as partners sidled up to each other. Relieved eyes looked around to find the poor soul who was left to fend for themselves. Soon it became clear that the only one not paired off was the tallest student in the class, Isane. After looking around and casting a longing glance at Hanatarō, the silver haired girl hesitantly stepped forward.

"Ah 8th Seat Kotetsu-san, very good." Yamada gave the girl a beckoning motion with his hand. Isane looked around nervously before joining him in front of the assembly.

The fukutaichou looked around the group before continuing, "This class is the start of a series of classes designed to address the growing need we have seen for advanced healing in the field. Everyone who was selected for this class was chosen for their healing abilities and their attention to detail." Several grins and elbow nudges were exchanged between the students at the praise.

"Today we are going to start on the Nervous System. This is one of the most complicated and delicate of all of the healing techniques we will be addressing in this series but also the one we are in most need of in the field." Yamada swept the group with a fierce stare causing the students to shuffle backwards. "Anyone and I do mean _anyone_ found using these techniques before they are cleared to use them, will find themselves _permanently_ assigned to Eleventh Division as their personal building repair technician and healer." The fukutaichou's gave his subordinate's an evil grin. "I might even speak to Zaraki taichou and convince him that said healer could benefit from training with his squad." Yamada nodded as he watched the blood drain from the faces of the gathered students.

"Good. Now if Kotetsu-san will sit here," Yamada patted the exam table, "Everyone gather round I will demonstrate how to exam the nervous system. We will start with a healthy nervous system." Isane hopped on to the table; Yamada gave her a reassuring smile, "If you would roll your hakama up to the knee…" The argent haired girl exposed a length of her leg.

"The thing to remember when working on nerves is that they are delicate and easily overwhelmed with kido. This is about finesse, not brute strength." Yamada pulled on the long thin gloves all healers carry in their emergency kit. A soft glow formed around his hands as he suspended them over the girl's shin. "Too much force behind your healing weaves and you can do more irreparable damage than the original injury." All of the students leaned in closer to observe what their teacher was demonstrating.

"Note the lack of power behind the kido…Now slowly sift through the layers to identify the effected areas. Today we are simply going to map out the nerves in the lower leg." The teacher looked up from the limb he was demonstrating on to grin at the rapt attention on every face. "Once I am certain you won't cripple anyone for life, we will move on to nerve stimulation."

The dark haired fukutaichou clapped his hands together, startling several of the students, "Everyone find an exam table and decide which of you will be the first victim." Nervous laughter drifted across the room at the rough jest. "I will be coming around to check on the all of you." Yamada quirked a smile at the argent haired girl sitting on the demonstration table, "Might as well come down from there, I'm already certified." Isane scrambled off the table, the fabric of her hakama falling to cover her leg. The tall brunet started walking toward the first pair of students, "For now follow me, as soon as I think everyone has a grasp of the basics, I will let you have a go at me."

Kira turned when he felt Hanatarō tug on his sleeve. The tiny healer gestured to the table set up furthest from the chalk board, "Is this good for you?" Kira looked around the room at everyone trying to decide and shrugged. Hanatarō grinned over his shoulder at the blond before setting off to stake his claim. Kira joined the more petit boy to stare at their new work area. Hanatarō worried his lip as he contemplated the exam table. Concerned grey eyes looked up to meet blue, "I never noticed how high they are before now."

The blond looked around the room then brightened when he spied a step stool lying forgotten on its side along the wall. Kira retrieved the small piece of furniture then presented it to the other healer. Hanatarō beamed at the taller boy, "Thank you, Kira-san!" Without further ado the diminutive brunet set the stool on the floor then scurried onto the exam table, obviously volunteering to be the first 'victim'. Kira gave a snicker at the brunet's enthusiasm.

"Guess this means I get to 'have a go' at you first." Kira grinned as Hanatarō pulled up a couple of hand full of hakama up to expose the slender length of his lower leg. The blond looked around for the gloves they kept in ready supply in Medical Intake but didn't see any available for use. Hanatarō pulled his healer's kit from off his back then pulled a set of long thin gloves from the interior.

"You can use these." The brunet offered the gloves to the blond. Kira hesitated before accepting them. "But what about-" The fair haired boy was cut-off by a small flurry of hand waving, "Don't worry! I brought extra!" Kira gave his 'victim' a grateful smile before pulling on the thin coverings.

Kira bent over the leg and thought about what he had seen earlier. Lifting his hands and focusing his reiatsu just so, the steady glow of healing illuminated his fingers. The slender healer sent his awareness into the exposed limb; he could _feel_ the wholeness of the body under his hands. Kira took a deep breath before shifting his focus. With the lightest of touches, he sought out and found the delicate lace network of nerves from the skin down to the main nerve line running to the foot and thigh. Kira marveled for a moment at how beautiful the intricate web was.

The blond's musings where interrupted by a voice commenting over his shoulder, "Very good, Kira-san." Kira didn't let his attention shift from the kido he was performing even as the unexpected voice made him jump. A soft chuckle followed the praise, "And decent control." Kira looked over his shoulder to meet the approving grin of his teacher.

"Now if Hana-chan can do half as well, I think the two of you might move to the next step before class ends." The fukutaichou clapped a hand on Kira's shoulder when a loud gasp from across the room drew the teacher's attention. Yamada called to a frantic blond attempting to quiet his lab partner, "Kudō-san this exercise isn't suppose to be painful!" The fukutaichou sighed before turning to the girl dutifully following him. "Kotetsu-san, stay here and practice on Hana-chan while I see what Kudō is doing."

Isane gave the two young men a quick smile that had Hanatarō blushing. The silver haired girl pulled out a pair of gloves then quickly tugged them on as she advanced on the petit boy's leg. Hanatarō clutched at the edge of the table with his hands and his grey eyes widened to the size of saucers. Isane lowered her lashes to peek at the brunet, "You don't mind, do you Hanatarō-kun?"

Kira snickered at the look on the shorter boy's face. The blond clapped a hand on Hanatarō thigh before smirking at the statuesque girl, "I am sure 'Hana-chan' is thrilled to let you use him." Isane colored a soft pink at the comment but gave her temporary lab partner a shy flirtatious smile.

"I would be happy to help you Kote-," Hanatarō stopped himself then looked over at the girl towering over him. He gave her an answering smile before continuing, "Isane-kun."

Isane beamed in delight on hearing her given name finally being spoken by the tiny healer. "Thank you Hanatarō-kun."

Kira coughed drawing the couple's attention; the blond motioned to where their teacher was scolding a cowering student. "You might want to start before he decides to come back."

The two healers exchanged startled glances. Isane nodded to Kira then lifted her hands to hover over the brunet's leg. A pale glow enveloped her hands; the silver haired girl's eyes seemed to shift from looking _at_ the limb to looking _through_ the leg in front of her. Kira leaned forward to better observe the girl's progress. The blond could easily understand why Isane was already a seated officer despite her youth; the argent haired girl had a deft and delicate hand with healing kido. Kira looked up from watching the young officer's work when he felt the return of his teacher.

Yamada noticed Kira's shift in attention and nodded toward the young woman, "She is going to go far in this division." The teacher grinned as the girl let the kido fade from her hands, "Well done, Kotetsu-san." The fukutaichou smirked at his younger brother, "It's your turn, Hana-chan." The tall brunet looked from Kira to Isane. "Which one of you brave souls are going to volunteer to be the next victim?"

Hanatarō looked over at Isane with growing alarm and a brightening blush; the young healer casts a pleading look over at Kira. The blond grinned in understanding at the other boy's predicament. Kira stepped forward, "I will."

The diminutive brunet mouthed a silent, "Thank you," as he hopped off the table. Kira could only shake his head in sympathy; the blond knew he had been just as unsure of himself when he had first started seeing Ichimaru. The blond stepped nimbly up the step stool to seat himself on the exam table. Kira was slightly disconcerted to find himself the focus of three very intent set of eyes.

"Kira-san, if you would?" Yamada gestured impatiently at the blond's leg. Kira flushed in embarrassment; he quickly pulled the fabric up to reveal his slender limb.

Hanatarō quickly drew a second pair of gloves from his pack then slid the thin fabric up his arms. The small brunet bent over the leg then took a deep breath, a gentle glow formed around his hands. Kira bent forward to watch as Hanatarō's awareness seeped into his skin. As the blond watched, all the awkwardness faded from the petit brunet, a look of quiet determination transforming the usually diffident youth.

Yamada put a hand on the healer's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze, "I knew you could do it." Hanatarō glanced up to give his older brother a tiny triumphant smile. The petit man stepped away from Kira as he released his hold on the kido. The teacher grinned at the trio, "Looks like this group will be able to advance a little quicker than some of the others."

The fukutaichou leaned in a little closer giving the group a conspiratorial grin, "Would you like to have a go at nerve stimulation?" The three students exchanged a look before nodding eagerly at their teacher. Yamada smirked, "Thought that would be your answer!" The fukutaichou stepped forward to demonstrate on Kira.

"Now I want you to watch carefully." The teacher easily focused his reiatsu before sinking the kido spell into the blond's leg. "For educational purposes, today we are going to go from the ankle to knee…usually it would be the other way around." Yamada looked at his students, "Who would like to tell me why?"

Isane promptly responded, "It would be easier to follow the responding nerves to where the failure occurs than to start from unresponsive and try to find where sensation begins."

The tall brunet continued his lecture as Kira felt a prickling sensation start to move up his leg. "Correct. If the failure is in the spine then starting at the fingertips is a waste of time and time is not a commodity that healers can afford to treat frivolously. But today we already know all the nerves are working correctly, so we are going to watch how healthy nerves send and receive information."

The blond shifted as the pins and needles feeling moved up his leg. Yamada quirked a smile at Kira, "Uncomfortable isn't?" The younger man nodded. The tall brunet gave a soft chuckle, "I wasn't joking about the victim part. The body will frequently send pain signals to the brain for anything done to it that is deemed out of place. When performing stimulation you can and will get a wide variety of reaction." Yamada gave Kira a little smile, "The most common being a prickling feeling similar to when your leg has 'gone to sleep' and you have started to move it. Not pleasant but not too bad either."

The two younger healers stepped closer with rapt attention on their faces. Kira tried to focus pass the discomfort to follow the lesson. After several attempts ending with his focus being shattered by tiny jabs in his leg, the blond finally admitted defeat; he would have to wait until it was another 'victim's' limb to properly observe.

Their teacher continued his lecture as the glow disappeared from his hands. "The other reactions you can expect to get are a feeling of heat, similar to sunburn, and sometimes cold." The teacher hesitated for a moment then spoke to the group, "It is very important to keep your intent neutral for this procedure. Slight discomfort is normal, if you attempt to change that…" Yamada gave a brief laugh, "Let's just say the side effects can be interesting, so just don't. Stay focused and neutral."

Yamada clapped his younger brother hard on the shoulder propelling the much smaller boy forward. "Let's see you try your hand at this, Hanatarō, before we switch out our patient." The tall brunet raised an eyebrow at the blond sitting on the table. "I am sure that Kira-san will be ready for a change of pace by the time Hana-chan is done." Kira cast his teacher a grateful glance.

Hanatarō once again focused his reiatsu and bent over the blond's leg. Kira gritted his teeth as the pins and needles feeling once again assaulted him but with more intensity this time. Yamada put a cautioning hand on shorter boy's shoulder, "Easy now…keep it light…just the barest hint of power behind it…" A bead of sweat rolled down the small brunet's face as his brow creased in concentration. "Easy… that's it…" Kira tightened his jaw to prevent a gasp of pain; the blond really wished that he had switched which leg they were practicing on before Hanatarō took over.

A sharp cry of pain from across the room drew the attention of majority of the class. Yamada fukutaichou turned to glare at the offending student, "Kudō! You freaking sadist! What do you think your doing?" Their teacher turned to address his younger brother, "Hanatarō, I will be right back…just remember, 'Light and Easy.'" The fukutaichou hurried over to scold the wayward student.

Kira clenched his hand into a fist as the intensity of the pain in his leg jumped higher. Isane frowned reaching out to take the blond's hand in hers in a gesture of comfort. Sweat formed on Hanatarō's face as he tried to lighten the amount of pain his fellow classmate was experiencing. The silver haired girl looked from Kira to the petit healer struggling to master the new healing technique.

"Hanatarō-kun, isn't there anything you can do to help him?" Isane looked as if she would cry as a small gasp of pain escape Kira's clenched teeth.

The small brunet raised glazed eyes to take in the blond's distress. A look of pure determination crossed Hanatarō's face, "I will make it better, Kira-san." The promise had the ring of a vow to it. The petit boy lowered his eyes to his work, his lip firmly caught between his teeth.

Kira felt the change immediately. The pins and needles feeling that had been tormenting him melted away to warmth. So this is what Yamada fukutaichou had been talking about as one of the other reactions. Warmth turned hotter, making the blond shift on the table in growing discomfort and alarm. This wasn't hot like sunburn heat but that of ever increasing arousal.

"Yamada-san?" Kira gasped the healer's name. "Something's wrong!" Heat ran up his leg past his knee to pool heavy in his groin.

Hanatarō looked up, alarm widening his grey eyes, "I can fix it!" The brunet redoubled his effort to make sure the blond wasn't in any more pain.

"You need to stop!" Kira gasped as want and need clawed at him. Kira whimpered as his body hardened and throbbed with every beat of his heart. He ached with denied desired; he felt as if Ichimaru had petted and played with his body for hours then told him to go home. Oh gods, he _burned_.

"Hanatarō! STOP!" Yamada shouted at the small healer as he ran back to the trio. The petit boy released his hold on the kido lifting his hands away from the blond.

Kira bent over as he pulled his knees toward his chest in an attempt to hide the jutting evidence of his need. Gods, if he wasn't in so much physical distress, he would want to die from the embarrassment of it all.

"I told you to keep your intent NUETRAL!" Yamada reprimanded the distressed healer.

"What did I do wrong?" Hanatarō pleaded to know. Big grey eyes flooded with tears in bewilderment.

Yamada sighed as he looked over at Kira moaning softly to himself on the table. "Hana-chan, I know you might not understand this right now, but sometimes people would rather be in a little pain than face too much pleasure." Hanatarō looked from Kira to his older brother in confusion. Yamada put a hand on the petit boy's shoulder, "I will explain it to you later. Right now, I need to see to Kira-san." The teacher made a shooing motion at Isane and Hanatarō. "Give us some privacy, please." The two healers cast one last glance at the blond, who had started to tremble, before turning to join the other students.

Yamada watched them walk away before approaching Kira. The fukutaichou leaned in close to the blond, "They're gone now." A soft shudder seemed to wrack the younger man's lithe frame. "May I exam you?" Kira jerked his head in a rough nod. Yamada quickly lifted his hands and with brutal efficiency performed a thorough exam. A soft whistle escaped the teacher's lips.

"Oh Hana-chan, when you don't want someone to hurt, you really mean it…" Yamada shook his head as he considered the blond. "Kira-san, I can't fix what he did." Kira raised need dilated eyes to stare at his superior; a soft pleading sound escaped the blond as he hugged himself tight. "I am sorry. I should never have left but that doesn't help you now." The tall brunet gave his subordinate an apologetic smile. "I can't get rid of the hormones and endorphins that are causing your…distress." The teacher moved to clap the blond on the back but thought better of it, his hand hanging awkwardly in mid-air before Yamada slowly lowered it.

Yamada shook his head before venturing hesitantly, "You wouldn't have a…umm…how would you say?" The taller man coughed as a blush stained his cheeks, "Ah…amenable friend, would you?" Yamada paused for a moment, and then hurried on in a brisk no nonsense tone, "That really is the best answer to this situation." Kira looked at the man blankly, a name started to form on his lips before the blond silenced himself. Yamada sighed in relief. "Good, you do have someone! If you need a note for their taichou… I can write one for you."

Kira swayed his head side to side. It was so hard to think right now. His clothes felt so rough on his skin, every passing breeze felt like a caress, and gods he wanted so much to be touched. Every thought he managed form was about Ichimaru and how to get to him. He needed him so bad. "No note. May I please, _go?_"

Yamada nodded as he thought. "You take whatever time you need. I will inform 3rd Seat Iemura -san that you may be late today." The fukutaichou paused as he watched the blond slide off the table and Kira's obvious discomfort. The teacher's voice was soft as he leaned in close to the blond, "Report to my office when you are ready to return to your duties."

Kira stifled a moan when he felt his teacher's breath brush his cheek. In a moment of madness, he almost leaned up to press his lips to his teacher's in front of everyone. Kira covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself. This wasn't the fukutaichou he wanted to have 'help' him. He wanted, _needed_, a certain tall, sexy Ichimaru.

Kira looked up and noticed for the first time that he was the center of everyone's attention. He needed to get out of here. The blond nodded an acknowledgment to his superior before walking stiffly to the door. With hesitant steps that quickened to a run, Kira set his course toward Fifth Division with the name Ichimaru pounding through him with each beat of his heart.


	8. There Was Shinso

**In the Beginning:**

**There Was ****Shinsō**

Kira raced through the deserted streets that led from Fourth Division to the nearby compound belonging to Fifth. At this time of day, most of the shinigami from both divisions would already be attending to what ever duties they had been assigned for the day. The small part of Kira's mind that was still capable of rational thought was profoundly thankful for the small blessing. The slender healer was in such a state of increasing desperate need, he was afraid he might fling himself at the first attractive man available and beg the stranger for some relief.

"HALT! Identify yourself!" Kira was ripped from his sexual plotting by a booming voice commanding his attention; the blond skidded to a stop. Kira tried to collect himself enough to appear somewhat respectable, a fine trembling sabotaged his efforts. A tall burly man approached the young healer, the guard's hand rested on the black wrapped hilt of his zanpakutō. When the guard got close enough to identify the blond, he relaxed considerably when he recognized the youth.

"You again," the guard shook his head at the disheveled appearance of the blond trembling in front of him. "Don't you ever actually work? I should report you to your taichou." The burly guard moved to put a hand on Kira's arm to detain him.

Kira jerked back from the man. "Don't touch me!" The blond stumbled backwards to avoid being trapped by this man. He couldn't risk being thrown into detainment; Kira sobbed at the thought of spending the next several hours alone in a cell, while Ichimaru was only a few blocks away.

The guard scowled at the healer's actions. He put his hand back on the hilt of his sword as he ran an assessing glare over the slight healer. Something wasn't right here. The guard's scowl melted from irritation to concern. "You ok kid?" The guard took a step forward as a lone tear spilled down the blond's cheek as the youth shook his head.

"Ichimaru?" Kira almost sobbed the name to the guard. The petit man wrapped his arms around himself trying to hold himself together. "I need…where is he?"

"The fukutaichou?" The guard couldn't help wondering what this little distraught waif could possibly want with that vicious bastard. "If I remember right, he is doing some personal training at his studio. I can take you to Aizen tai-" The guard stopped as he watched the blond start running in the direction of Ichimaru's practice building.

"STOP! You're going to get yourself _killed_!" The burly guard called to the blond's retreating back. The man huffed as the youth disappeared around a corner. "Crazy fool…fukutaichou stabbed the last man that interrupted one of his practice sessions." The guard shrugged to himself before continuing his patrol.

Ichimaru hummed to himself as he hanged the last of the leather and sand 'hollows' from the rafters. Several of the leather bags were decorated with faces fashioned from white and red paint courtesy of Kusajishi fukutaichou, the small pink haired child had been thrilled to help Ichimaru create 'hollows' to be slaughtered. The silver haired man grinned as he thought of the little girl, she reminded him of himself when he was that age.

The tall fukutaichou looked around the room with satisfaction. Ichimaru grinned as he drew Shinsō with practiced ease. Let the killing begin! With a flick of the wrist, two 'hollows' were bifurcated, the bottom half of the bags seem suspended in air before leather and sand fell to the floor. The vulpine man spun low before jumping up, slicing a fiercely painted 'hollow' into two flapping halves, its granulated contents spilling to the floor in an untidy heap.

"Ikorose, Shinsō!" Ichimaru's zanpakutō glowed as it extended, impaling a line of 'hollows', a snap of the wrist had the bags gaping in ragged disarray. The argent haired man grinned in growing delight, as he thrust his sword into a small target over and over again with such speed the motion became a blur, appearing to be hundreds of swords extending all at once. The small 'hollow' exploded into a shower of leather, paint, and sand.

Ichimaru spun to kill his next 'foe' only to discover they had all vanished; where wooden walls and hanging leather 'hollows' had once surrounded him, the slender trucks of persimmon trees decked in festive leaves of crimson and orange now obstructed his view. Star shot blue eyes widened in delight as Ichimaru turned in a slow circle, "If I had known ya wanted ta visit, I woulda come ta see ya, Shinsō." The man's comment was answered by a chuffing bark of amusement from behind a fog cloaked trunk.

The silver haired man wandered through the maze of trees, enjoying the way the chill silvery fog ghosted through the grove, disguising and revealing the environment at random. Every time that he had every come to this inner world, the trees had been decorated in summer splendor with flowers just on the cusp of forming fruit; for once it seemed that he had arrived in late autumn, a hint of winter's kiss brushed his cheek. Ichimaru lifted eager eyes to the slender branches in search of a hoped for treat. Even though the moist air carried the heady scent of ripened fruit, the branches and the ground were empty of any bounty.

"I wanna ask ya…ya eat all da persimmons or ya jus' makes sure I can'ts have any?" Ichimaru pouted at the bare branches."Ya couldn' save me nots even one of 'em?" His lips flitted into a quick smile when he sensed a small shape dart past his ankle hidden by curling wisps of fog; Shinsō was as ever fiendishly fast. Ichimaru held still as a silvery kitsune scurried up his legs to fling itself into the man's waiting arms.

Small red eyes laughed up at pale crystalline blue. Several bushy tails flicked back and forth in happy amusement as Shinsō regarded his shinigami. "You're still too sloooow." The fox spirit chuffed at Ichimaru.

"I caughts ya din't I?" Ichimaru cuddled the little kitsune close, stroking the thick fur with his long fingers.

"Did you?" Red eyes twinkled up at the tall man, "Or did I let you?" The silvery fox made a sound of appreciation as talented finger rubbed the crest between two ears.

"Ya gonna tell me why ya ambushed me ta-day?" Ichimaru settled himself at the base of a large tree cuddling his zanpakutō close. "Nots dat I am complainin'," the silver haired man grinned as he looked around the eerie landscape, "I always did likes it here."

The kitsune rubbed his chin against his shinigami, "Did you notice it isn't summer anymore?"

Ichimaru looked around at the trees swaying above him, enjoying the vibrant leaves whispering over his head. "Now dat ya mention it, it is kinda nippy ain't it?" The slender man tilted his head to peek at Shinsō from the corner of his eye, "What'cha do ta change it? Ya get bored with da way it was?"

Shinsō chuffed in amusement, "You always think you're so clever." The kitsune stared up at the foolish shinigami, ruby eyes glinting. "It's mating season." The fox flicked his multiple tails eagerly as he sniffed at Ichimaru's kodose. "I can smell him on you…He smells tasty."

A surprised laugh escaped Ichimaru, "Ya mean Kira-kun? How did ya know 'bout 'em?" The argent haired man made a dismissive gesture with his hand, "He is jus' a new toy I wanna play with."

Shinsō bit his shinigami's finger; the kitsune ignored Ichimaru's small exclamation of surprise. The zanpakutō shook his head at how slow the man could be, "Amusements wouldn't change this place." A sly grin spread across the kitsune's face, "Someone's at the door!"

Ichimaru found himself once again standing in his studio, his body still in motion from when he had originally started his spin. A pounding at the door echoed through the room, the silver haired man let the spin turn him to face the door.

"Ikorose, Shinsō!" The command split the air almost as quickly as the blade skewered the wood panel of the door. A terrified shriek sounded from the other side of the door. Ichimaru could hear the chuffing laughter of his zanpakutō ringing in his head. The sword pulled free from the door effortlessly as it retracted to its usual wakizashi legnth. The tall fukutaichou sauntered to the door, then flug it open to reveal a familiar blond sprawled across the doorway staring at the hole in the door with huge dark blue eyes.

"Why Kira-kun!" Ichimaru beamed down at the little healer. "I weren't expectin' ya yet!" The vulpine man leaned against the door frame as he surveyed the startled boy. "Ya early or is Shinsō messin' with me again?"

Kira looked from the hole in the door, that was so very close to where his head had used to be, to the man standing over him. "You!"

Ichimaru grinned in delight, he extended a hand down to Kira, "Me?"

Kira put his hand in Ichimaru's without thinking about it, his mind still snagged on the image of a steel blade passing mere inches from his nose, then he felt long strong fingers wrap around his wrist. Ichimaru easilypulled the blond to his feet but he did not relinquish his hold on Kira's wrist. Kira looked at the long fingers holding him just a bit too tight as memory after memory flooded him of being held firmly the same way as the older man kissed him senseless. The blond's breathe caught in his chest as fright was over powered by rampant need. Kira trembled as he slowly raised his head to look at Ichimaru, who was giving him a quizzical smile.

"Ya alrights, Kira-kun?" Ichimaru tilted his head as took in the healer's disarray. Kira knew the other man was talking to him but somehow what Ichimaru was saying wasn't nearly as fasinating as watching the way his lips moved. The silver haired man leaned forward, his grinning lips moving so much closer. "Oi, Kira-kun! Ya in there?"

Kira lips parted on a gasp as Ichimaru's breath washed across his cheeks. Kira pressed himself upwards, unable to resist temptation any longer, catching the other man in a kiss.


	9. There was Izuru

A/N- Thank you all for your on going patience with me and the wait between posts.

*This chapter is going to come with some warnings. Up until now, ITB has been for the most part PG-13. This chapter is almost completely graphic sex in content. If this isn't your thing then feel free to skip this chapter.

*To answer Kiya-All of Izuru's reasons in _Everything _will eventually be addressed in _ITB._

*As always, reviews are appreciated. I am always trying to figure out how to do this better. Question, comments, and of course kudos are always welcome.

**In The Beginning**

**There was Izuru**

Kira made a little sound of satisfaction when he finally felt Ichimaru's lips against his. Oh, this is what he wanted…this is _who_ he wanted…Kira lifted his hand that wasn't being held captive by Ichimaru's, tangling his fingers into silver locks, pulling the taller man firmly against his hungry mouth. A slick tongue traced Ichimaru's agile lips begging for entrance. The blond rubbed is aching body to the argent haired man, he gasped against Ichimaru's lips as he ground his hips against the vulpine man's lean body, his cock throbbed in time to his racing heart.

Ichimaru's eyes widened from their normal slits, barely seen icy blue eyes exclaimed his surprise. The taller man tried to put some distance between them by taking a step back but Kira simply followed Ichimaru's movements until the older man backed against the door frame. Kira slid his tongue into Ichimaru's mouth, teasing with slow thrust that mimicked the way his hips rocked back and forth against his superior's. The blond's fingers tightened in the Ichimaru's hair, desperation destroying any possibility of finesse. Kira moaned against his weapon's instructor's as he felt the other man's growing response. The petit man relinquished his grip on fine silver hair to reach for the obi securing Ichimaru's kodose closed.

Kira immediately found his reaching hand captured in a brutal grip. Dark blue eyes shot open in growing horror, as Ichimaru ended the kiss between the two of them. The silver haired man licked his kiss swollen lips as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on here.

"NOOoooooo!" Kira's adamant denial rang loudly through the quiet afternoon. "Gods, please no," the blond shook as he tried to suppress a sob; he hurt, his whole body ached with denied lust, he had no idea what he was going to do if Ichimaru turned him away. "Please…don't send me away."

Ichimaru looked down at his toy and couldn't prevent the grin that curled his lips; his little blond was a complete mess: damp blond hair stuck to his cheek, his usually pale cheeks were fever flushed, and the little healer seemed to have a visible tremor that wracked his lithe frame with increasing frequency. Ichimaru raised one of Kira's captured wrists to his lips, turning it to nip the pulse fluttering under the thin skin. The blond watched with desire dilated eyes, a throaty moan slip past Kira's lips.

"Someone drugged ma Kira-kun?" Ichimaru did a quick scan of the area with his veiled eyes and his reiatsu, the area was empty of anyone except the two of them. Kira swayed closer the taller man, leaning his cheek against the other man's chest. Did Ichimaru just call him _his_? The blond press hot kisses to the exposed V of skin revealed by Ichimaru's gaping kodose.

The fukutaichou pulled away from the healer, giving the younger man a small shake to get Kira's attention. "Did someones gives ya somethin'?" At this point, Ichimaru wasn't sure, if that was the case, if he would hunt them down and kill them or thank them. His little toy minus his usual reticence was simply irresistible.

"Am I really yours?" Kira's voice was husky as he tried to get closer to his obsession. "I want to be yours…" The blond leaned forward to kiss the taller man's throat, "You taste soooo good."

"Kir-" Ichimaru's last attempt at information was cut off by Kira.

"Izuru…I want to hear you call me Izuru…nobody calls Izuru anymore." Kira stood on his toes to nip at Ichimaru's bottom lip before stroking it with his tongue. "_Your_ Izuru," The petit man pulled one of his hands free from fingers holding him prisoner to stroke his superior's erection through the concealing fabric of his hakama. Kira looked up with dark blue eyes through pale gold lashes, "You want me too…"

Ichimaru gave up on figuring out why this was happening and decided to focus on enjoying the situation. Another quick glance around confirmed their continued privacy but there was no guarantee of that as long as they remained standing in the open doorway of his practice all. He pulled the slender blond into the building and slid the punctured door closed behind them.

"You're not going to send me back to Fourth?" Kira asked breathlessly when he found himself pressed up against a wall. He moaned loudly when he felt Ichimaru kiss the side of his throat, nipping hard between kisses.

Ichimaru smirked against flushed skin as he tugged the blond's obi loose, letting it slither to the floor, "Nah, I thinks I am gonna keeps ya, ma lil I-zu-ru." The taller man pushed the black and white kimono from Kira's shoulders. The blond wiggled, more than willing to do anything that got either of them out of their clothes. Ichimaru hummed his appreciation at his new toy's eagerness.

Kira's head lolled back to rest against the wall as the vulpine man ran his hand down the creamy expanse of his bared chest. Cool long fingers explored the dusky pink pads of the blond's nipples, earning Ichimaru the most delicious sounding gasps he had heard in a long time. The silver haired man smirked as he trailed his hand from hard tight nipples, down a heaving chest, to quivering abs.

The sweet, throaty sound of Kira begging, 'Please' over and over again, pushed Ichimaru's desire to new heights. Ichimaru covered pleading lips with his own in a hard kiss, before whispering against Kira's trembling mouth, "Izuru-chan already knows whats I likes don' he." The blond buried his fingers into the silky mass of his superior's hair, drawing the taller man to him for a long drugging kiss.

Ichimaru reached for the ties and obi that held up the dark fabric of Kira's hakama around his toy's narrow hips. Kira flinched as cool air slid over his over-heated skin as his uniform slumped to his ankles; the blond kicked the mound of his clothes away from his feet. The healer whimpered in pained desire as Ichimaru tugged on his fundoshi, the thin cloth tightening across the sensitive, aching erection. The fukutaichou listened, completely entranced by the pitiful needy sound.

"Izuru makes da best noises," Ichimaru nipped a path from Kira's kiss swollen lips along the blond's jaw to his ear. The argent haired man deliberately rubbed the loosened fabric of Kira's loin cloth back and forth across the healer's straining cock. "I wanna hears dat again…" Ichimaru's efforts were rewarded with a little throaty keening sound as the petit man thrust into the teasing caress. "Ohhhh, dat ones even betteh'…."

Kira panted as he moved restlessly under the other man's touch, "Please…I can't…" Flushed cheeks darkened into a fierce blush, "I'm going to…"

"Shhh…I gots ya." Ichimaru slid both of them down the wall, then laid his poor suffering blond armful down on the floor. Kira shifted his legs further apart and tried to pull the taller man over him. Ichimaru resisted the ardent tugging of the younger man. The blond tightened his grip in silver locks as Ichimaru pulled Kira's wrists away from him, holding the younger man's hands to the floor.

"Nones of dat. We are gonna do dis my way." The fukutaichou tightened his grip around slender wrists, digging his fingers into soft skin as he covered the healer's lips in a hard punishing kiss. Kira clenched his hands as Ichimaru pulled away from, long slender fingers slowly releasing their hold. Kira licked his lips and then let his hands rest on the floor beside him, his eyes filled with trust as he gave himself over to Ichimaru.

What this boy did to him. Ichimaru's whole body tightened at the look in his Izuru's eyes. His. This little healer _wanted_ to be HIS. Maybe Shinsō was right and this tasty little blond wasn't as disposable as he had first thought. That was something for him to think about at another time, right now, he had an Izuru to plunder. Ichimaru surveyed the warm body begging to be used and knew his toy wasn't going to be able to take much more. Oh well, a short snack before hand meant you could take your time savoring the meal.

Ichimaru crawled his way up Kira's flushed body, brushing the blond's exposed skin with the fabric of his uniform in light teasing caresses. The petit healer shivered as he watched a predatory grin curl Ichimaru's agile lips. The silver haired man crouched over his toy before dipping his head to breathe in the scent rising from Kira's warm skin. Ichimaru traced the slender column of the blond's throat, the tip of his nose almost brushing the sweat glistened, creamy expanse. The little healer smelled delicious; he just had to have a taste of him.

The fukutaichou touched the tip of his tongue to the salty skin to taste his way from the blond's throat down the center of Kira's heaving chest. Ichimaru grinned to himself, as he saw from the corner of his eye, Izuru's hands clenching at his sides in an attempt to obey the order he had been given earlier. This boy…Ichimaru arched his back to brush the full length of his body against the suffering blond as a reward for good behavior. The argent haired man drank in the delightful, little pained moans that followed his actions.

Ichimaru could feel the tension building to breaking point with the body under his. Izuru moved restlessly as the older man tongued the shallow bowl of his navel. Ichimaru lightly raked his fingernails down the side of his toy only stopping once he reached the loosened fabric still barring him from fully exploring his find. The taller man nipped a path from Kira's navel to just above the offending strip of material; Ichimaru smirked up at the blond as he stroked Kira's aching cock with the underside of his chin through the fabric. The petit man bucked into the teasing caress, his body shuddering from the stimulation, Kira's self control shredded almost beyond his ability to cling to it.

"I wanna tastes ya." Ichimaru's voice was low and husky as he finally pulled the damp fundoshi away to reveal Kira's lust hardened body. The fukutaichou gave a throaty hum of approval. Izuru truly was a delectable sight, all creamy pink skin and thick dripping cock, all of the healer's natural modesty stripped of him by his need as surely as Ichimaru had stripped the blond of all of his clothes except his footwear. The vulpine man like what he saw: honest need, blatant want, and animal lust without any agenda. Izuru wanted _him_.

Without ant other preamble or warning, Ichimaru lowered his head, taking his toy's straining cock into his mouth. The was a breathless choked sob above Ichimaru's head as he sucked on the thickness filling his mouth, much as the argent haired enjoyed all the little sounds sweet armful made, he wanted to concentrate on the taste of him right now. The blond was salty and musky and slightly bitter and something that was simply indefinable…something that was Izuru alone. And then there was the smell of him. The scent of his toy filled his head even as Kira's cock thrust deeper into Ichimaru's mouth. So heady…musk and herbs and a subtle metallic undertone…Ichimaru bobbed his head, taking the blond deeper into his mouth, applying exquisite suction as Kira came undone with a loud broken cry. Ichimaru drank each pulsing release as he vowed that one day he would hear his name sounding breathless and broken from those lips, broken and stripped of all its tarnish by this boy…his Izuru.

Kira lay breathless on the floor with one clenched fist pressed to his bruised lips. He gasped like a swimmer surfacing after staying under water too long, drinking in the air with greedy gulps. His body didn't fee like his own; he wasn't certain he remembered how to make it work, everything felt different and strange and so unbelievably good. The blond looked down his exposed body to catch a glimpse of hot star shot blue eyes as Ichimaru slowly pulled away from Kira's spent length with a loud slurping noise. Kira blushed as he watched the older man slowly lick his lips to catch any stray cum that he had failed to swallow.

Ichimaru's lips twisted into an evil grin that made Kira's toes curl in anticipation. "Is ma I-zu-ru ready ta play now?" The older man drew out his toy's name, savoring each syllable, as he moved to loom over the blond before lowering his head to take a playful snap of his teeth a breathe away from Kira's lips before lowering his mouth to take the petit man in a demanding kiss. The healer whimpered into the kiss, as tongue slid across tongue, he plunged his fingers into sterling hair, clutching the silky locks in pure greed; the blond could taste himself on the other man's tongue.

Kira once again found his wrists caught in tight grips as his hands were pulled firmly away by Ichimaru. The vulpine man whispered against the healer's lips as Kira's wrists were pressed to the floor high over the blond's head.

"I tolds 'Zuru we was gonna do dis _ma_ way. Izuru-chan hads his turn…now I gets ta have ma turn." Ichimaru brushed his brushed his lips across Kira's cheek to whisper into his toy's ear, "Ma Izuru don' wanna earn himself a punishment, now does he?"

Kira's breathe seized in his lungs at the soft spoken threat. The blond knew what a 'reward' was comprised of but he had no idea what the argent haired man would consider an appropriate 'punishment' for such an offense. Gods help him but he really want to find out, to _know_, maybe not today but definitely soon.

Ichimaru could feel a fine tension tightening the body of the man lying under him. The fukutaichou wondered with some amusement if he had finally managed to frighten his bashful little healer. His amusement evaporated as if it never was by a hot mouth pressing up to moan against him in growing excitement. Heat throbbed through Ichimaru as he wondered what he could do _with_ this boy…what he could do _to_ this boy.

"Hmm, Izuru like dat idea does he?" the taller man growled his question he nipped his way down Kira's throat, taking the time to blatantly mark his territory. Ichimaru wanted to make certain that anyone who saw the delightful little healer would know he had been taken. Kira arched his neck and raised his knees to frame Ichimaru thighs, as the older man licked the creamy skin that was already darkening into a bruise.

Kira raised dark blue eyes to look at the man laying such thorough claim to his body and frowned. The blond licked his lips. "You're still wearing everything," his voice was rough with simmering desire. The petit man curled his fingers into tight fists and his arms trembled as he battled the urge to reach for the obi that was responsible for hiding Ichimaru from him.

"An' what does Izuru gots ta say…" The silver haired man ran his nails down Kira's arm then over the flexing ridges of the younger man's ribs.

Kira lifted his hips as he moaned his plea, "Please…" The blond kept his hands above his head but arched the rest of his body enticingly. "Please…I want you." Ichimaru felt his body tightened at the sight.

The vulpine man reached for his zanpakutō to set Shinsō safely off to the side. The moment Ichimaru's hand tightened around the hilt, a mocking, chuffing laugh ghosted through his head. Ichimaru grinned as he set the sword aside; Shinsō always did want to have the last word.

Kira caught his lip between his teeth in anticipation as he watched his obsession divest himself of his zanpakutō, then reach for his obi. The blond watched with hungry eyes as pale skin was slowly revealed as Ichimaru impatiently shrugged the black and white uniform from his shoulders. Oh gods... the pale man was so unbelievably sexy, all steely muscles stretched taut over a lanky frame and covered by the most amazing alabaster skin. Kira wanted to stroke every inch of that porcelain skin.

The healer must have made some sound because Ichimaru paused as he tugged on the ties that secured his hakama. The older man's lips curled into a grin that spoke of absolute confidence, " 'Zuru likes what he sees, hmm?" Ichimaru untied the obi holding his hakama around his narrow hips, the strip of white cloth snaked from his fingers and the dark fabric of his uniform fell to the floor to settle around his knees.

The argent haired man stroked his cock through the thin covering of his loincloth as he watched Kira watching him. "Dis what ma Izuru wants?" Ichimaru growl softly to himself as he watched the blond helplessly nodded and licked his lips. The fukutaichou abandoned his teasing to pull his fundoshi loose then toss it carelessly to the side. Ichimaru shifted away from Kira to rid himself of the hakama confining his knees; he didn't want anything to impede his playtime.

Kira feasted his eyes on the cock bobbing above him. Pale skin veined in rich purple, the thick full length, nestled in spun silver curls, was crowned with a broad purple-pink head that just begged to be licked. The healer longed to taste the older man as thoroughly as Ichimaru had done to him. Even though Kira couldn't wait to feel this impressive cock inside him, he felt a moment of trepidation; Ichimaru was thicker than his last lover…and that had been a while ago.

The blond wasn't left to worry for long as Ichimaru covered Kira's body with his own before taking the younger man in a passionate kiss. The healer gasped into the kiss as he finally felt the hot glide of Ichimaru's erection against his own. So good…but he wanted so much more. Kira lifted his arms to wrap them around this sexy lithe man but stopped half-way to his destination. Kira panted for a moment before dropping his arms to the floor once again, making a moue of rising frustration.

Ichimaru's lips spread into a devil's grin as he listened to the pitiful sound. "Izuru is such a good boy…" The vulpine man whispered against the blond's lips. "An' all good boys deserves ah reward." Kira was not left to wonder what his reward was to be when he felt long slender digits wrap around both of their cocks, pressing them together and stroking the combined lengths with steely fingers. Ichimaru's low moan was joined by Kira's throaty gasp; both men shuddered as strong finger's pumped their members in a slow tantalizing rhythm.

The silver haired man caught the healer in a kiss as he released his grip on their straining erections. Tongues slid against each other in greedy need as Kira shifted his knees to either side of his obsession's hips. Slick fingers found their way past the blond's lips to fill his mouth. Desire darkened blue eyes looked up into the face of the man leaning over him as Kira slid his tongue over and around the long fingers. Oh gods, the taste…the two of them blending to form a flavor unique to them alone. The younger man found the taste of them as addicting as the look on Ichimaru's face as need stripped the ever present grin from the dominant man's lips.

Kira trembled in anticipation as Ichimaru pulled wet, slick fingers from his toy's mouth. The blond lifted his hips in a shameless bid to put an end to this game of constant teasing. He _wanted_. He _needed_ and nothing but this man inside of him was going to satisfy him. Kira rant the edge of his sandaled foot along the back of Ichimaru's leg.

"Impatient, ain'tcha?" Ichimaru reached between them to part the firm muscles of Kira's ass to stroke wet fingers over the blond's entrance. "Ya woulda thoughts from da way Izuru was actin', dat I's was da one ta have gone firsts." Ichimaru watched with veiled eyes as the little healer squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. The fukutaichou was captivated by every sinful move his toy made and every decadent sound he made. He just had to have him, even if it was only for a little while; he wanted to claim this boy.

Ichimaru pressed on finger into the sweat dewed body under him. He thrust the wet digit past clenching muscles to invade hot depths, in and out, the tight muscles slowly loosening in acceptance. Quickly a second finger joined the first and a blond hissed at the burning stretch of it. Ichimaru slowed his violation of the tender healer, the silver haired man clenched his teeth, even he had his breaking point and he had been flirting with his for some time.

Kira tossed his head from side to side at the feel of Ichimaru's fingers inside him. Gods, it ached…and it felt so good…and he was going too slow…"Please, I want _you_! PLEASE!" He wanted more…so much more.

Ichimaru pulled his fingers free of the blond's warm body to take his own aching, dripping length in hand. He rubbed the swollen head back and forth across the tight entrance and slowly pushed in. Hair, darkened to pewter, fell forward to shade burning pale eyes, as he forged deeper in the hot depths that clenched so mercilessly around him. Ichimaru paused at the little breathless sound Izuru made, not wanting to break his toy the first time he played with him.

"Don't stop…gods, please don't stop…it-" Kira rolled his hips forcing Ichimaru deeper into him. The fukutaichou forgot about wanting to give his little healer time to adjust and thrust hard, hilting himself in Kira. The blond gasped and trembled as Ichimaru wrapped his arms around the slight body shuddering under his. Ichimaru pressed his forehead to Kira's as he struggled to control himself.

Kira hurt…it burned…and he didn't think he had ever felt so _invaded_ before…Kira shifted to ease the stretched taut feeling and moaned. So good…he just had to move again…Kira rolled his hips so he could feel it again…

Ichimaru clenched his teeth as Izuru started to move tentatively under him. He covered Kira's parted lips with his as he pulled back and _thrust_. So hot and so tight, for a moment, Ichimaru wondered if this was his Izuru's first time; then he felt the blond press sandaled heels into the small of his back and arch into his next thrust, Ichimaru thoughts scattered.

Ichimaru's world narrowed to the rock and thrust of two sets of hips and the heat clenching his so fucking tight. The argent haired man didn't even protest when ivory arms wrapped around his back to clutch him to a sweat slicked chest. Ichimaru was so damn close…gods, this boy…he turned his head to bite the tender throat that was arched so enticingly as the blond chanted 'Please' in an endless mantra that formed the most amazing song Ichimaru had ever heard. So damn good…he plundered, he _took_, then shuddered as his word shattered into hot, blinding black and pulsing white and keening wonder…

Ichimaru came back to himself slowly. He could hear the sound of his panting; a steady counterpoint to his toy's more audible gasping. The blond was wrapped around him as if Izuru feared he would be lost without him. The vulpine man could feel the cooling warmth of Kira's seed on his skin. Ichimaru crooned his bone deep contentment against a very bruised throat. Long slender fingers traced the ridges of bones on the healer's back, satisfied to simply hold this unique find.

Kira blinked as he felt himself being gently petted. A small sated smile crept across the blond's lips. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, he was going to ache for a while because of this morning and he wouldn't change a thing. Kira looked up to see Ichimaru grinning like the cat that had eaten the canary and it was the best damn thing in the world and he knew where to find more of the delicious bastards.

The healer blushed and looked away from such unapologetic wallowing in pleasure. Kira turned his head and noticed something strange. The petit man reached out with one hand and ran his finger through the grit scattered on the floor. Kira's brown creased into a frown as he pinched the stuff between his fingers, letting it fall grain by grain to the floor of the practice hall.

"There's sand on the floor," Kira sounded confused as he stared at the mound he had formed with his fingers. Ichimaru's eyes widened enough for the blond to catch a glimpse of them before they were squeezed shut again and the older man's lean body started to shake. Kira felt a jolt of alarm until he heard a snicker sounding against his ear. Ichimaru stole another look at his toy, who was looking more indignant by the moment, causing the silver haired man to snicker louder.

"I fucks da bothes of us stupid and da firsts thing ma Izuru says ta me is I gots sand on da floor." Ichimaru grinned in complete delight as Kira's offended expression melted to scarlet mortification. Ichimaru continued to snicker as the little healer clutched him and attempted to bury his blushing cheeks against the other man's shoulder.

"Is 'Zuru gonna tells me whats happened ta him?" Ichimaru stroked a hand down the warm damp skin of his toy's back. The question about the sand reminded of how this little encounter had all started. If someone _had_ drugged his Izuru-chan, Ichimaru decided he was going to buy whoever it was a bottle of sake and then stab them somewhere non-vital, just because he enjoyed his tryst with Izuru didn't mean someone should feel they could mess with the healer…Izuru was _his_ toy.

"It was a training accident," Kira's soft spoken reply caught Ichimaru completely by surprise. "It was a small miscalculation when we were learning a new healing technique." The blond pulled away from Ichimaru and gave him a worried smile. "You're not angry are you?"

"I thinks I wanna trains at Fourth with ya." Ichimaru grinned and brushed blond hair away from Kira's beautiful blue eyes. "Whens we has a training accident, people starts leakin' and screamin'." The younger man look so adorably relieved that he wasn't angry that Ichimaru just had to kiss him. A soft gentle kiss settled on Kira's lip as Ichimaru pulled himself free of the blond's warmth; the fukutaichou moved to lie beside the younger man. Kira moved to put his head on Ichimaru's shoulder but hesitated, casting a nervous glance at his superior, waiting to see if he would be rejected. When Ichimaru simply continued to lazily grin at the ceiling, Kira settled tentatively on his bony pillow. The blond slowly relaxed against the cool body lying on the floor beside him.

Ichimaru's thoughts turned from his delightful speculations on what went on behind closed doors over at the healer's compound, back to the young man who was cuddling up against him. His new toy was a rare prize. No one ever reacted to him like this; most people seemed to have an instinctive aversion to him, as if sensing that he was missing some basic component, that he was fundamentally malformed. A soft sigh feathering across his chest captured Ichimaru's attention.

The taller man tilted his head enough that he could watch Kira from the corner of his eye. It seemed that his little blond armful was engaged in a battle he had no nope of winning. Dark blue eyes fluttered valiantly, as they attempted to thwart sleep, but the outcome was not to be denied. Ichimaru crooned softly as fine blond lashes settled to rest against pale ivory cheeks. Another soft content sigh whispered from slightly parted lips that looked as if they were still begging for a kiss. Ichimaru ran a lone finger across the sleeping man's cheek; the vulpine man's smile gentled as the blond seemed to follow the slight caress.

Ichimaru stifled a yawn of his own, not wanting to disturb his resting playmate. Maybe he would catch a brief nap of his own. If he wanted to keep this Izuru then he owned Aizen a stack of paperwork. Ichimaru looked down at the young man and grinned. He might even give Aizen two stacks…


	10. There Were Introductions

**In The Beginning**

**There Were Introductions**

Dark blue eyes flutter open at the feeling of water droplets falling on warm skin. Kira opened his eyes to see a dressed Ichimaru leaning over him with wet, dripping, pewter colored hair and a towel draped over his neck. Another bead of water slowly dripped from a stray lock of hair to fall on the blond's cheek.

"I was beginning ta thinks Izuru was gonna sleep all afternoon." The older man grinned as he watched the cobwebs of sleep being swept away with every bat of pale gold lashes. Ichimaru watched in amusement as Kira's cheeks started to take on a warm blush.

The silver haired man could almost watch the memories of their earlier activities play out in the younger man's head by watching his expressions; Ichimaru watched the show completely fascinated. The fukutaichou tilted his head to the side in appreciation as a belated attack of modesty struck Kira. The blond froze for a moment as the realization he wasn't wearing anything hit him, pure panic transform those delicate features as the healer looked around franticly. Ichimaru's grin twisted to puckish amusement as Kira grabbed the wrong kodose from the pile of discarded clothing littering the floor. The blond looked utterly delectable as he tried to pull the over-sized kimono around his blushing frame.

"Don' Izuru wanna gets cleaned up before he puts ma uniform on?" Ichimaru hummed in growing delight as Kira tried to cover his burning cheeks with his hand but only managed to thwack himself in the face with the extra length of the sleeve. "If 'Zuru wants ta wear ma clothes I gots clean ones he could try." The blond gave the sleeves such a disgruntled look that Ichimaru felt the urge to pull the boy into his arms and keep him there for the rest of the day.

Ichimaru wrapped his fingers around a cloth covered wrist and stood, pulling the slighter man upright along with him. Kira was simply adorable with the too large black and white kimono slipping and sliding across his thin shoulders. The older man gathered a hand full of the fabric and tugged the blond into his arms to take a kiss. The hard kiss was over before Kira even had a chance to really enjoy it, his lips seemed to pulse and throb from the bruising kiss, waiting and wanting more of the same. Firm hands turned the healer in Ichimaru's arms so the blond's back was pressed against the taller man's chest.

"Does Izuru wanna takes a shower afore he goes back ta his division?" Ichimaru's question was whispered into Kira's thoroughly mussed hair. "I gots one here if he wants ta use it." The silver haired man grinned as he felt the slender body pressed against his start to tremble. The fukutaichou slowly pushed the black and white fabric off his toy's unresisting shoulders, letting the over sized uniform top catch on the smaller man's elbows. Ichimaru tilted his head to brush his lips against the nape of Kira's neck. "I am willin' ta share with ma Izuru."

Kira held his breathe as he felt the taller man whisper the offer across his skin. The blond swallowed hard, had Ichimaru just offered to take a shower with him? The petit man didn't protest when the vulpine man run his hands down Kira's arms, pushing the rather rumpled kodose to the floor once again. Cool hands stroked over warm skin, the healer sighed as he was leisurely petted; Kira leaned back against the body behind him, enjoying every moment.

Ichimaru wrapped his arms around the pliant blond, snuggling Kira close before running his hands down to capture a bruised wrist. The healer was caught off guard when the taller man slid past him swiftly and pulled the startled blond along behind him.

"What?" Kira stumbled as the toe of his sandal caught on a pile of sand hiding a chuck of slaughtered leather. Wiry arms caught the tumbling blond before he could hit the floor. Ichimaru tilted the younger man to look up into a grinning face. Kira clutched at the ropey biceps supporting him in wide eyed alarm.

"I don' thinks Izuru should be fallin' for me sa soon." The fukutaichou jiggled the healer in his arms, causing the petit man to squawk in surprise, his blue eyes rounding in horror with every word Ichimaru spoke.

"I-I!" Kira stuttering reply was cut off by a sly grin and a fast kiss that sent the healer's thoughts flying.

"Just kiddin'" Ichimaru jiggled the blond again, enjoying the feel of Kira's fingers digging into his arms. The silver haired man lowered his lips to his toy's to whisper, "I don' mind."

Kira waited breathlessly for Ichimaru's lips to cover his, he trembled in anticipation. The vulpine man grinned evilly at the young healer before setting the blond back on his unsteady feet.

"I thinks ma 'Zuru is in need of a cool showeh. He is lookin' sa over heated." The older man didn't wait for Kira to agree but pulled the healer into a small tiled room that was obviously bathroom.

The small room was tiled floor to ceiling with a shower head set high on one wall with two levers waiting below it and a narrow bench set opposite it for changing. At the very end of the room, a toilet and sink joined a hamper and narrow cubicle filled with stacks of uniforms. With a deft flick of the wrist, Ichimaru turned on a steady stream of cool water flowing from the shower head.

"In ya go!" The argent haired man gleefully pushed the healer under the water, causing the petit man to gasp in a delightful manner.

The cool water quickly soaked pale gold hair plastering it to the younger man's skull. Izuru tilted his head back allowing the water to flow over his face and thin rivulets to run down his chest. Suddenly, the current situation wasn't as amusing as Ichimaru had thought it would be. Damn but his toy was so fuckable when he was all wet like this. The fukutaichou's grin faltered when his little armful ran a hand down his bruised throat, following a small stream to slide the water over his flat stomach. Maybe he didn't need to get back to work after all.

Kira stood under the water enjoying the feeling of it sliding over his skin. There was just something about the way a shower could help clear your head and he definitely needed all the help he could get when he was around Ichimaru. The healer took a step back into the stream only to be greeted by the unpleasant squishy sensation of soaking wet tabis. The blond looked down and fully registered the fact he was still wearing his socks and sandals. Kira was dumfounded.

"I didn't take my sandals off?" The healer looked over at his obsession with eyes wide in shock and growing horror. "The first time we…and I didn't even…" Kira looked down at his footwear in pained disbelief.

"Ahh, don' be like dat." Ichimaru leaned back against the wall to better enjoy the show in front of him. This Izuru was one fascinating kid. Shy and sensual. Bold and hesitant. Modest and wanton. Ichimaru could watch him forever and never get bored. The silver haired man tilted his head as he to regard the offending footwear.

"I'ms da one who tooks all da rest of 'Zuru's clothes off of 'em." Why did it matter if he had left both of their sandals on? Shoes and socks in no way prevented or interfered with fucking, so why was Izuru upset he was still wearing them? Maybe the blond was really proud of his feet? Maybe his lil armful had a secret foot fetish? Izuru really was one complicated and fascinating toy.

"I din' know Izuru wanted dem off." Ichimaru watched as the blond frowned down at the sandals before pulling them off, then tugging his sopping tabis off as well. The vulpine man stared at the narrow pale feet exposed by Kira's action. There didn't seem to be anything different about them, but then he had never really given feet a lot of thought before.

"I just wanted our first time to be…special." Kira held his footwear in his hand giving the soggy gear a sad smile before turning it on Ichimaru. "I guess I screwed that up." The blond's smile wobbled slightly.

The fukutaichou grinned as understanding came to him. "Ma Izuru's got nothin' ta worries about; dis was unlike anythin' I eveh done afore." Ichimaru reached out and took the handful of footwear from Kira. "Next time 'Zuru has another trainin' accident I will makes sure I remember ta takes his shoes offs of him."

Kira blushed and stepped fully under the shower hoping the water would cool his warm cheeks. He turned away from the taller man's knowing grin to reach for some soap resting in a dish set in the wall.

"I don't think there will be a next time…not like that." The blond ran the soap over his chest. Kira thought that once in a life time was more than enough for that kind of accident. Now something like that done in the privacy of his own bedroom with a certain sexy fukutaichou…now that had possibilities. Kira suddenly understood why Yamada fukutaichou had threatened the class. The recreational applications for healing stimulation were staggering.

Ichimaru tossed the wet tabis into the hamper, and then negligently dropped the straw sandals to the bench to let some of the water drain from them. The argent haired man leaned back to watch Izuru sliding the soap over his body in sudsy trails only to be rinsed clean as the blond moved under the water.

"Maybe 'Zuru could arrange an on purpose?" Kira turned to face Ichimaru when he heard the hopeful lilt in the other man's voice. A small, little smile curved the blond's lips as his wet blond hair fell to cover one eye in a wet curtain. Ichimaru resisted the urge to press the younger man up against a tiled wall; the taller man crooned in delight as the heat started to race in his veins. That little smile made him want to do things to his toy that would leave Izuru a breathless heap.

"I thought you said you were going to share the shower with me?" Kira thought it best to change the subject. Thinking too much along those lines and he would end up throwing himself at Ichimaru again. While the older man had appreciated the uniqueness of the earlier situation, the healer was not under the delusion that the fukutaichou would tolerate such behavior for long. Kira had already figured out that Ichimaru really liked control, and gods help him, but he loved what the other man did with it.

The vulpine man grinned in obvious amusement over at the wet healer. "I am sharin' da shower with Izuru." Pale crystalline eyes opened enough to trace every wet inch of Kira's body before hiding again behind squinting eyelids. "Its ma shower and I ams lettin' ma Izuru use it. Dats sharin'." Ichimaru crooned to himself as he watched his toy react to his perusal of him. The older man's voice deepened to rough velvet, " 'Sides, I likes ta watch…"

Kira swallowed hard at such a frank admission. The petit man tremble with the sudden urge to cover himself with his hands as his body reacted to the want in his obsession's tone. A fine blush darkened his cheeks as he looked at Ichimaru. No, he wouldn't hide from this man; he didn't want to. That tiny smile, the one that made the other man tense against the wall, once again spread on Kira's lips. If Ichimaru wanted to watch, well then…

Kira's heart raced as raised the bar of soap to run it along the side of his throat. The blond almost closed his eyes, so he could watch Ichimaru from behind the privacy of his lashes. The healer licked his lips as he slid the soap slowly down his chest to run a sudsy caress over his stomach. The soap slid lower ghosting over his hardening cock. Gods but he was teasing himself almost as much as he was teasing Ichimaru and it was delicious. Kira tilted his head back; a little sighing moan escaped his lips as cool water poured over his face and down his body rinsing away the lingering suds.

"'Nough of dats." Ichimaru grinned in admiration of the game his toy was playing. It was working, heat simmered in him and a hot throb started to build low in his belly. "Izuru earned himself a rewards for dis." Kira took an eager step forward, wanting and ready to receive his reward.

"Finish washin' up, while I gets 'Zuru's uniform." Ichimaru turned to walks out to the other room. He paused and turned around for one long look at the wet healer. "Don' linger ta long." Then he was gone.

Kira sighed then stepped back under the water before turning to adjust the water temperature to something colder. The blond quickly and efficiently ran the soap over the rest of him, only pausing now and again as he discovered little bruises left by strong fingers. Kira smiled to himself as he ran his thumb back and forth across a series dark smudges on his thigh. A warm bubble settled in his chest as he looked at them. He hadn't been alone in the mad drive for completion that had gripped him earlier.

The petit man turned the water off and looked for a towel to dry off with. Kira jumped when a lilting voice spoke from directly behind him. "Is Izuru lookin' for dis?"

The healer spun around to be greeted with a towel hanging directly in front of his face. How did Ichimaru do that? The silver haired man moved so silently, Kira never heard him approach and the blond certainly never felt the tell tale change in reiatsu would let him know that another was near him. Kira felt like the man hidden by the length of towel would always remain something of a mystery to him.

The petit man reached for the towel only to have it whipped away from him just as his fingers brushed the fabric. Ichimaru's curved lips once again filled his view as the taller man held the towel high out of Kira's reach.

"I din't say 'Zuru could haves it; I asked if Izuru was lookin' for it." Ichimaru stepped close to the blond until they were almost touching. Kira tilted his head back to continue staring up at those agile lips.

The taller man draped the towel over pale gold hair, massaging the cloth over the wet locks. The healer closed his eyes to better enjoy the slow sensual rubbing that started at his head then quickly slid down his body. The soft slide of the cloth running over his skin felt wonderful and a sweet counterpoint to the firm touch that accompanied it. Kira sighed when he was dry and Ichimaru's tender administrations came to an end.

"Izuru needs ta get dressed…"The fukutaichou's amused lilting tones caused the blond to give a start, snapping him out of his slight daze. "I needs ta gets back ta da office. I needs to gets some papers done for Aizen taichou."

A blush stained the healer's cheeks, "Yes! Of course! I didn't think…" Kira looked around for his uniform. The younger man saw his uniform draped over the bench, sitting next to his still dripping sandals. Kira slid past Ichimaru to slip his kimono on, tugging the shirt closed quickly. The blond picked up the fabric that made up his fondushi and grimaced in distaste.

"Ya can throw dat in da hamper. Nexts times 'Zuru comes ta play, he can haves it back." Ichimaru lounged against the wall watching his toy's mad scramble to finish dressing.

"Next time?" Kira stopped and turned to give the older man an uncertain smile. "You…you want to see me again?" The blond hadn't really allowed himself to wonder about what would come next after this…what ever today had been.

Ichimaru's ever present grin twisted into a frown, "Izuru thinks he can fucks me, den jus' walks away?" Kira's mouth dropped in shock at the frown and his superior's choice of words. "So ma 'Zuru jus' used me for ma body?"

"NO! I-I?" Kira held a hand out to the vulpine man in protest at the idea. He wanted so much more than that…though Ichimaru _did_ have a nice body…

A pouting frown curled into a delighted grin. "Izuru is sa fun ta tease." Ichimaru's shoulders shook with his mirth as the blond straightened to his full diminutive height, an offended little bantam rooster complete with ruffled crest.

Kira huffed his annoyance at the other man's jest. His head spun with confusion and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. One minute Ichimaru was all rough demands and then soft sweet words and then biting jest. The silver haired man changed moods and directions so fast, it left Kira dizzy and clutching his superior close trying to regain his footing.

Ichimaru's grin crept wider and wider as he watched his lil huffy armful. The healer was a joy to watch as he tossed the dirty fondushi into the hamper then roughly pulled his hakama about his hips. The argent haired man hummed to himself at the fierce glances the gentle little man kept shooting at him. The healer made short work of wrapping obis around his waist and securing ties so the disheveled uniform hung properly on his spare frame. Ichimaru smirked at the look on his toy's face as Izuru pushed bare toes into soggy sandals. The vulpine man crossed his arms across his chest as the blond shot him one last offended look before moving to the exit.

"Dis mean 'Zuru don' wants his reward?" Ichimaru called to the younger man as Kira went to cross the threshold into the main room. Kira foot hovered for a moment in mid air before setting down in its original spot.

"My reward?" The healer sounded so hopeful and so suspicious that Ichimaru had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Izuru still gots a reward he ain't collected yet or don' he wants it anymore?" Ichimaru watched the short inner debate play out on Kira's face. The blond worried his lip as he sidled shyly up to the taller man. Ichimaru's grin turned positively evil as he reached out to stroke his thumb along the under side of Kira's jaw; the blond shivered at the touch. "Now whats Izuru gots ta say ta gets his reward?"

"Please…" Kira's soft plea was spoken without hesitation and without a thought of his offended pride. What was pride worth against the chance at more of Ichimaru's kisses? "Please Ichimaru fukutaichou…"

"Dats a good boy…" Ichimaru slid his hand down Kira's throat stopping at the blond's shoulders; he turned his toy so that Izuru's back was to him. The taller man slid his fingers down Kira's arms catching the healers hand and putting them on the tiled wall in front of them.

Ichimaru dipped his head to whisper in the younger man's ear, "Now don' move…" Kira gave a small nod of his head to let his superior know that he heard him; he waited breathlessly to discover what Ichimaru planned to do to him.

The silver haired man ran his thumbs down the length of Kira's spine, his longs fingers ghosting over the ridges of the petit man's ribs. The blond could feel the warm breathe of the other man on the back of his neck and the lightest brushing of thin lips against the nape of his neck. Kira half expected to hear the whispered count of 'One' that would signal the end of one of Ichimaru's favorite teasing games, but the older man remained silent as long fingers settled on Kira's narrow hips. The healer closed his eyes and held his breathe as a tall lean body rocked slowly against him, warm lips wandered leisurely up the side of his throat along his jaw. Kira tilted his head back and to the side and was rewarded when those wandering lips settled on his. Sweet…so sweet.

"An dat's 'Zuru's one." Ichimaru's hands fell away leaving the blond feeling slightly bereft. "Now, Izuru needs ta be leavin'. I gots ta pretend ta for awhile work afore I starts on ah project for Aizen taichou."

Kira let his hands slide down the wall before tugging on the ends of his obi. The petit man turned to face Ichimaru. "Yes of course…I didn't mean to take all your time…" A slight blush highlighted Kira's cheeks as he remembered this was the middle of the work day. "I-I," the healer paused to collect his thoughts; "I will look forward to seeing you again." Kira looked up at Ichimaru's squinting eyes before dropping them to his bare toes.

When the other man didn't say anything in return, Kira raised dark blue eyes to see an amused smile curling the vulpine man's lips. Ichimaru reached out and ruffled the gold locks topping the younger man's head.

"Dat 'ill be sooner din' Izura thinks." The fukutaichou's grin quirked even higher at the pissy look his toy's threw at him as the younger man tried to smooth his hair. The little healer was just too fun to fuck with.

Kira cast Ichimaru one last glance before leaving the small bathroom. The blond quickly navigated the sand and leather littered practice hall to make his way to the front door. When Kira opened the door, he was surprised see where the sun was. How long had he been here? Without looking back, knowing full well that Ichimaru was watching him, he ran back towards his division.

He didn't slow to a walk until he reached the familiar buildings that made up the healer's complex. It was bad enough he was going to report to Yamada fukutaichou so late in the day and in a rumpled uniform, he didn't want to arrive completely breathless as well.

Kira used the time it took him to walk to his Division's Admin building to sort his thoughts. Of all the things that had happened today, the healer's thought's kept circling back to Ichimaru. By the time the blond arrives at Yamada's office, the only conclusion that Kira had been able to reach was he definitely wanted to Ichimaru again…and soon. The rest of it would have to sort itself out in its own time.

Kira stood in front of the door of the office, taking the time to tug on the hem of his kodose, before rapping sharply on the wood frame.

"Enter," Yamada fukutaichou's voice called from the office. The blond took a deep breathe before sliding the door open and entering the room. Yamada looked up from a paper he was reading at his desk. When he saw Kira hesitating in the door way, the tall brunet gave the younger man a reassuring smiled then motioned to the seat in front of his desk.

"I see you made it back…I was beginning to worry." Yamada's voice was soft with concern but soon lightened to amusement as he took in the usually fastidious blond's appearance. Dark assessing eyes quickly ran over the blushing Kira, taking note of every bruise and the twinge followed by a satisfied smile that crossed the young man's lips as he sat gingerly in the hard wood chair.

A soft laugh found its way past Yamada's lips. "All I can say is I hope the other guy looks as bad as you."

"No, he is fine…he's perfect…"Kira eyes widened in horror as he realized what he just said. "Oh gods, I didn't mean to say that!" With a groan, he dropped his head to the desk in front of him. When was he going to learn to keep his mouth shut?

A soft chuckle interrupted his thoughts. "It's alright Kira-san. I was merely concerned with how long it took you to return."

Kira kept his head pressed to the desk, too embarrassed to look his superior in the eye. "I am so sorry Yamada fukutaichou…I-I ah sort of…I fell asleep." Kira missed the smirk that ghosted across the older man's lips.

"Ah, yes of course. I should have realized." Kira covered his burning cheeks with his hands wondering when they could stop talking about this. "Hanataro wanted me to express his apologies and said he would understand if you don't wish to continue as his lap partner." Yamada's voice deepened in genuine regret. "I would like to express my apologies as well. It was my error that led to your…difficulties. I will completely understand should you wish to be removed from the class."

Kira finally looked up. "No, I don't want to leave. It could have happened to anyone." Kira swallowed before shyly admitting, "And my…difficulties weren't entirely ah unpleasant." The blond colored again before hurrying on, "That isn't to say I want to do that again. But I want to learn…I think what you are teaching is important."

Yamada grinned at Kira, "Now, that is what I was hoping to hear!" The fukutaichou looked down at his desk and shuffled some papers around until he found the one he was looking for. "Now that the issue of class has been resolved, let's move onto your other issue."

"Other issue?" Kira wondered what else could happen today.

"We received a response from Aizen taichou about your training." Yamada read the page silently for a moment before looking over at Kira. "He requests that you present yourself at his Admin building at 1600 to meet your instructor. Hmm, it doesn't say who your instructor is." Yamada frowned at Kira's bruised frame then glanced back down at the letter in his hand.

"If you would like, I can send a butterfly explaining you are unfit to begin practice today." Yamada looked uncertain as he tapped the paper with his finger.

"No!" Kira reached out a hand in protest, his uniform fell to expose a wrist circled in smudges. Kira flushed as he noticed his superior's frown darkening at the sight. "Yamada fukutaichou, I am fine. Really. I just bruise easily. I would hate to inconvenience a taichou." Kira thought quickly about how to salvage the situation. "I…you can do an exam if you want. I'm a little tired and a little bruised but no more so than many who go for training everyday."

Yamada cast the younger man a doubt filled glance before rounding the desk to perform a quick exam with Kido. The brunet humphed as the gentle glow left his fingers. "You do bruise easily. Fine surface capillaries…guess that explains those blushes of yours." Kira cheeks brightened at the mention, earning him a chuckle from the other man.

Yamada turned and walked to a glass cabinet set along the wall. The tall brunet pull the glass door open and took out a large jar filled with skull decorated biscuits. Yamada held the jar out to the blond waiting for his subordinate to take one of the biscuit. Kira hesitate then took one of the supplements.

"Well, eat up. That will get you through training but you should still get an early night so you will be ready for class in the morning." Yamada watched to make sure the petit healer finished the biscuit, the blond grimacing at the taste. "Go change and get your zanpakuto. You will want to be presentable when I take you to meet your instructor."

Kira stood and bobbed a bow to the lanky brunet before heading for the door. He stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Kira-san?" Yamada grinned at the questioning look the blond gave him. "You might want to see if you can find some tabis before we leave for Fifth." He didn't start chuckling to himself until after the youth had murmured a hasty agreement then scurried from the room.

A short time later, Yamada led the way to Fifth's Admin building. Both healers took a minute to do a final check on their uniforms before knocking for admittance.

"Enter." The command was issued in Aizen's smooth cultured tones. Kira couldn't help the twinge of relief he felt at not having to face Ichimaru so soon after their morning together. The two healers entered the office then bowed respectfully to the muscular taichou.

"Ah, Yamada fukutaichou and if I remember correctly, this is Kira-san." Aizen greeted the two medics with a gentle smile and a gracious wave towards a gently used couch. "I am afraid I sent the officer I selected to teach young Kira-san out to fetch me my afternoon tea. I am sure he will be back shortly."

Aizen walked over to his desk; it was covered in haphazardly stacked papers and stray reports were strewn across the entire surface. Aizen pushed his thick glasses on to the bridge of his nose as he regarded the complete disarray that was his desk. The taichou of Fifth smiled at the two men watching him avidly.

"You must forgive me. Gin decided, on today of all days, to be uncharacteristically helpful with my paperwork." Kira shifted self consciously on his feet as cool brown eyes stared at him over thick frames. "I can't help wondering how long his enthusiasm for the activity will last." Aizen's smile turned indulgent as he thought of his Second. "He does tend to bore easily."

Everyone in the room looked up at the sound of a door being roughly kicked open and the gentle rattle of a tea service.

"Aizen taichou! I gots dat tea ya likes! I even found some of dem pretty cups. I tolds ya I din't breaks em all!" Ichimaru strode into the room with little apparent care for the fragile service perched on the tray he was carrying. He set the tray down with an ominous rattle on the edge of Aizen's desk.

Kira went still as the silver haired sex god…_death_ god, entered the room. Ichimaru couldn't be. He just _couldn't_ be…

"Ah Gin, I am glad you have returned." Aizen smiled at his fukutaichou before gesturing at the two healers. "Our guests have arrived. Let me introduce you." Aizen motioned to the tall brunet wearing the Bellflower badge around his arm. "I believe you are familiar with Yamada fukutaichou." Yamada frowned at the argent haired man but bobbed a short bow to the other officer. "And here we have your young student Kira Izuru." Aizen gave Kira a soft reassuring smile.

"How ya doing Izuru-chan? I's is sure yar gonna learn lots while yar undeh me." Ichimaru grinned at the pained, horrified look that had taken up residence on his toy's face. Today was turning into a great day.

"That is no way to address Kira-san!" Yamada step forward, outraged at the overly familiar way that Ichimaru was speaking to his subordinate. "He is an adult and a skilled healer. As a valued member of Fourth, he is deserving of your respect!"

Ichimaru tilted his head to the side and seemed to be staring at Kira, "Ya sure he's all grown? He looks like he just might be a good lil boy ta me."

The blond sputtered in his growing panic. What was Ichimaru doing? Kira fought the urge to cover the vulpine man's mouth with his hand. He was being ordered to spend hours with the man of his dreams and Ichimaru was going to ruin it with his teasing! Kira willed Ichimaru to look at him, his eyes pleading with the older man as his lips formed one silent word, 'Please?'

Ichimaru paused and tilted his head in the opposite direction. The argent haired fukutaichou turned his grin on Yamada. "I don' mind dat he is sa young…makes it easier ta train 'em up da ways ya likes 'em." Kira groaned at that, covering his face with his hands; Yamada was never going to let Ichimaru be his teacher now.

"Gin, that is enough." Aizen turned to the visiting fukutaichou. "I know that Gin is a bit…unpolished at times but he is exactly what Unohana taichou requested in her letter. You would be hard pressed to find anyone except a full taichou among the Gotei Thirteen with his combat experience. Gin also spends more time on the training grounds than any other fukutaichou as his temperament doesn't make him predisposed to paperwork."

Aizen glanced over the chaos that was covering his desk, "Speaking of that, I thought I told you not to ever use my desk."

Ichimaru ran a hand over his hair as he grinned unapologetically at his superior. "I hads ta. I hads ta many papers on ma desk to finish up them reports for ya. Your desk is always sa extra tidy."

"I know. I like it that way and that is why you are not allowed to use it." Aizen gave Ichimaru a fatherly smile as he shook his head before he returned his regard to Yamada. "I will of course understand should you decide that you don't want to leave your young charge to Gin's tender mercies but he really is exactly what Unohana requested."

Before Yamada could speak, Kira's soft tentative voice cut through the tension. "I would like Ichimaru fukutaichou to be my teacher." Kira reddened as everyone in the room turned to stare at him. The blond swallowed but forged ahead, "Fifth does me a great honor by offering their second in command as my instructor. I know I am not worthy but will strive to become so."

Yamada was silent as he thought about Kira speech. He hadn't thought through all the political ramifications of rejecting the assistance of Ichimaru. The creepy fukutaichou was a complete menace on and off the training fields but no one could ever deny that he was utterly brilliant with a sword. To add to that, Ichimaru was so over qualified for the position of private instructor that for him to take the assignment could only be construed as an act of respect to Fourth. As much as he personally disliked the man, Yamada bowed to Ichimaru.

"On behalf of Kira-san," the lanky brunet emphasized the honorific on the blond's name, "and Fourth Division, I humbly accept your generous offer."

"Nows dat is settled; let's gets ta trainin'." Ichimaru grinned as he swept out of the room, leaving the rest of the small group to follow in his wake. The silver haired man led the way to a training field meant for small groups. "Dis will do." Without further ado, Ichimaru drew his sword.

Kira walked out on to the field and stopped across from his obsession, a silly smile spreading across his face. "Are you _really_ going to be my teacher?"

"I thoughts I was alreadies. I gots kinda hurts with Izuru tryin' ta replace me." Ichimaru's grin revealed the lie for what it was. " 'Zuru needs ta pay attention…we ain't playin' with practice swords ta-day."

Kira frowned at the reminder and glanced over at their superior's standing at the edge of the field watching them. Kira licked his lips nervously. He gave a sharp nod them pulled his zanpakuto from its sheath.

The only warning Kira had that the bout was starting was the widening of Ichimaru's grin. Kira scrambled to block as the wakizashi came slashing down at him. The blond rolled to the side then quickly found his ready stance. Ichimaru grinned in delight at the look of concentration that was creasing his toy's brow. The taller man lunged forward.

The clash of swords filled air as the two men fought. When the fight had started, Kira had no difficulty keeping his focus on the other man. Now as the fight continued, the healer was not only fending off Ichimaru but a growing awareness of the Voice inside his head. The cold outrage of the Voice seemed to be escalating to a scale that Kira had never felt outside of his dreams and it was starting to terrify him.

Kira started a silent mantra inside his head, 'Please not now. I can't go crazy here in the middle of training. Please not in front of Ichimaru. Please not now…' As usual, the Voice was not a creature of mercy. Ichimaru brought his sword down in long sweeping stroke that should have been easily blocked, except just at that moment Kira heard the Voice bellow inside his head. The healer froze, his full attention shifted to the Presence dominating his thoughts. Kira's eyes widened in terror as he tried to look behind him; he half expected to see this Voice that had been tormenting him for years.

Ichimaru eyes opened to be clearly seen as he realized Kira wasn't going to block his sword. The blond was not even paying any attention to the fact he was still engaged in combat. Ichimaru tried to pull the downward sweep of his blade but it was no use. Instead of Shinso meeting the unyielding edge of Kira's katana, the wakizashi easily parted the soft flesh of the healer's forearm. Kira's attention seemed to return to his surroundings as his zanpakuto fell from fingers he could no longer feel. Ichimaru quickly wiped his blade and sheathed it before grabbing Kira's arm as blood bubbled from the deep cut.

"What was Izuru thinkin'? I din't tell 'Zuru he could gets hurt like dat." Ichimaru shook his head at the dazed look in Kira's eyes. "Izuru earned himself a punishment for dis."

"Get out of the way!" Yamada roughly pushed his fellow fukutaichou out of the way so he could assess Kira's injuries. The tall healer ripped off a section of his sleeve wishing he had thought to bring his healer's kit with him. He wrapped the cloth around the wound to staunch the bleeding. Yamada glared at Ichimaru. "You are supposed to _teach_ him, not _fillet_ him!"

The silver haired man stepped back and crossed his wrists casually over the hilt of his zanpakuto before addressing the other man's statement with a shrug. "It was a trainin' accident. Don' cha ever has any of thems?" Ichimaru fixed the lanky brunet with a quizzical smile, "Somebody don' pay attention like they should and suddenly bad things start happenin'."

Yamada froze at the question, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he looked from Ichimaru's grinning face to Kira's blushing one. Impossible. There was absolutely no way. Ridiculous to even think it.

"This needs to be properly cleaned and treated back at Fourth. I will not put a stop to this training program just yet, but if Kira-san continues to be returned to my division in this condition…" Yamada glared his warning at the grinning man.

Aizen put a hand on Ichimaru's shoulder to silence what ever comment he was sure to make. Aizen's voice was as soothing as always, "Of course, Yamada fukutaichou. I am sure Gin will be more careful next time. I will make certain that he also sends you regular reports on the boy's progress."

Yamada glared at the two officers, "You do that. Come Kira-san, you need treatment for that arm." The lanky brunet turn on his heel and left the others standing there.

Ichimaru bent down and picked up Kira's forgotten zanpakuto from the ground. He wiped the blade down with the edge of his shirt before presenting it to blond. Kira took the blade in his uninjured hand and awkwardly sheathed it.

The petit man looked up at Ichimaru, shame painted across his features. "Thank you. I…I-I am sorry."

"Izuru can tells me how sorry he is when he is takin' his punishment." Ichimaru flashed Kira small smile. "Now go gets all fixed up."

Kira turned and followed his annoyed superior. Kira's thoughts circled each other once again as he walked slowly from Fifth back to the welcoming confines of Fourth's complex.

"You seem familiar with Ichimaru fukutaichou." Yamada's question cut through Kira's futile musings.

"Sir?" Kira held his breath as he waited for the brunet to clarify what he meant by that.

"This isn't the first time you have met is it?" The older man led Kira into Medical Intake then pushed the slight man into a chair as he went to get some supplies.

"No, I…he brought in a couple of squad members to be treated for injuries a while ago. We talked briefly." Kira blushed at the look of suspicion Yamada gave him as the taller man cleaned the wound. "I…you see." Kira lowered his eyes to his arm as the brunet started wrapping it with bandages. Yamada secured the ends and then matter of factly started healing the injury. The fukutaichou continued silently with his administrations, waiting for the younger man to finish explaining. "When I was at the Academy, I was with a group of students that was out on a training mission. We were over run by these huge hollows…Ichimaru and Aizen saved us."

Yamada paused then let the healing glow fade from his fingers. Maybe that was what he had been picking up between the two of them, a little harmless hero worship and, given Kira's obvious sexual preference, a bit of a crush on an older mysterious officer. Yamada had had to deal with this kind of situation himself from time to time.

"I will allow this to continue for now but you are to be careful." Yamada couldn't help but smile in answer to the grin that transformed Kira's face. "Now I want you to get something to eat then retire. Getting healed is tiring on the body."

"Of course, Yamada fukutaichou. Thank you!" Kira hurried towards his room and away from his superior's awkward questions.

After getting something to eat and finally closing the door to his room, Kira sat cross legged on his bed with his sword across his lap. The blond wanted to test a theory he had, if he was right, then he wasn't going crazy the way he had silently feared. Kira tentatively held the hilt with his injured hand and rested the naked blade on the fingers of his other hand. The healer took several deep breathes to calm and center himself before not only speaking but _thinking_ at the sword.

"Hello?" Kira was silent for a moment while he waited for, well, he wasn't sure what. His efforts were rewarded when he felt a hesitant questioning feeling from the Voice. The blond trembled…it was too soon to come to any conclusions yet.

"Was that you earlier? During the match with Ichimaru?" Kira could _feel_ the Voice actually listening to him! "Are you…are you my zanpakuto?" The healer waited fearfully for some response from the Voice. He didn't expect to be able to understand it but he hope he would at least get some sort of affirmative. What he got was so much more.

'_The Shining One mocked me_,' a dry raspy whisper filtered through Kira head. '_He mocked my pain._'

Kira startled so badly he almost dropped the blade he was holding. He could understand the Voice! He scrambled to reply, "The Shining One? Ichimaru? You mean Shinso?" Kira paused as he took in the rest of what the Voice had said. "You are in pain?"

'_The Shining One said his wielder had a better understanding of you than did I,_' the whisper sounded offended to his very core. '_He said even the kitsune knew that you would ever turn away from the shouting of others but strain to hear the softness of a whisper._'

"I'm sorry I couldn't understand you until now." Kira hated the thought that he was the cause of any pain for his zanpakuto. "I don't mean to hurt you."

'_You, who would not hear. You, who still refuses to see. You, who snuff the very stars from the sky and leave me NOTHING, tell me you do not want me to hurt?_' Kira winced at the rage that seethed in the whispered admonishment. A single tear rolled down his cheek to drip on to the blade.

"I would never want to hurt you." Kira listened for a moment but the sword lay silent and sullen. "Now that I can hear you, maybe I can find a way to make this better?" Kira waited in vain for a response.

The healer stroked his fingertips down the face of the blade. He hesitated before continuing, he had never heard of anyone doing what he was about to do…but it was something he had always been taught was simple good manners.

"Let me introduce myself," Kira could feel his zanpakuto listening to him, a small wobbly smile curving his lips. "My name is Kira Izuru and I am so very happy to finally be able to speak with you…I hope that one day you will tell me your name as well."


	11. There was Punishment

A/N- This chapter comes with warnings – graphic sex and some mild kink.

Thanks goes out to my editor/sister who is the only one willing to beta for me. Luv ya Kel.

**In The Beginning**

**There Was Punishment**

Kira had never felt so restricted in his life, so confined. Every move he made, he could feel the fukutaichou's eyes on him. It was beginning to drive him crazy. He couldn't take it anymore! If Yamada Seinosuke didn't let him leave Fourth Compound soon, Kira was going to scream!

All the blond wanted was a chance to see Ichimaru. Well, if Kira was to be honest, he wanted to do a lot more with the older man than just see him. There were kisses to be had, but never stolen. There were strong finger's to bend under. A man had needs! He didn't see why Yamada fukutaichou wouldn't let him venture out at night at the very least.

Kira poked at his lunch with his chopsticks, completely dispirited. It wouldn't even do him any good if he did sneak out at night; he had no idea where Ichimaru's private quarters were. How depressing was that? The man he had spent so many hours with, the man he had _slept_ with, and he had no idea where the man _lived_. What was wrong with him? Kira dropped his forehead to the table as he realized, he wasn't even positive of what kind of reception he would receive if he did show up unannounced at Ichimaru's door. Why were relationships so damn complicated?

Ever since the incident during his first official training session, Yamada fukutaichou had refused to take Kira off the wounded roster. While on the list of the wounded, the blond's activities were considerably restricted. He was allowed to attend to non-strenuous activities, such as healing and attending class, but no weapons training. The worst part of being on the wounded roster was that as an un-seated officer, he was restricted to his division compound and Yamada was making sure Kira complied with the guidelines. The petit man rapped his head lightly on the table. What was it going to take to get his superior to clear him for full duty? It had already been a week…

Kira made a fist with his hand, feeling the newly healed tendons stretch with a twinge. His arm was fine, stiff but fine. The blond should have been returned to full duty days ago but Yamada thought he was protecting his squad member from Ichimaru's brutal training and nothing would dissuade the brunet. His superior had agreed to let his training continue; Yamada just hadn't said _when_ that would happen.

The young healer sighed. No one asked him what he wanted. Everyone kept trying to protect him from Ichimaru. He didn't _want_ protection. He wasn't stupid or blind. Kira was aware his obsession was dangerous, that was one of the things about the lanky silver haired man that attracted him. He was very aware the man wasn't gentle in his dealing with people; gods knew that he had sported more than a few bruises from those startling strong fingers. The last thought was unfair. Ichimaru could be surprisingly gentle with him, unexpectedly gentle. It was just that the gentle came after the…well, the after. Gods help him but he wanted both. Kira wanted the hard bruising holds and the soft petting while being held in ropey arms. He wanted it all; he wanted Ichimaru.

"Oi! Kira-kun, you in here?" The quiet murmuring of voices that was the background noise of Fourth Division mess hall came to an abrupt halt at Kira's name being bellowed. Every head in the room turned to stare at the blatant intruder. The blond turned his head, not lifting his forehead from the table, to take a look at his visitor. On seeing the tall, strapping tattooed man, Kira sat up with a start.

"Abarai-kun?" Abarai Renji's scowling face transformed into his savage grin as he heard his name being called by his long time friend. The timid healers scattered out of the way as the fiery warrior prowled toward the slight blond. The healers gathered in small groups to whisper to each other about what this towering, crimson haired shinigami could want with one of their own.

Kira grinned at seeing the walking powerhouse, that was Abarai Renji, advancing toward him. He hadn't seen Abarai since the day after graduation, when Kira had told his two best friends he was signing up with Fourth instead of joining them in Fifth. That had been a little over a year ago. It was good to see the boisterous man again.

"Abarai-kun, what brings you to Fourth?" Kira stood to greet his long missed friend. The blond winced when the much larger man proceeded to punch him in the shoulder by way of hello. The healer had almost forgotten that Abarai had never been one for shaking hands.

Rengi dropped into the place next to Kira. "You gonna eat that? It looks pretty good." The petit man smiled to himself, as he pushed his uneaten meal towards his visitor, and then settled back into his seat. "Thanks! They don't feed me enough over at Fifth. Guess they think everybody is like that walking twig Ichimaru." Renji looked around for some chopsticks and grinned when Kira handed over the slender sticks.

"Don't worry I haven't used them yet." Kira grinned as the redhead devoured the modest pile of ramen steaming in the bowl.

Renji slurped a dangling noodle into his mouth as he gestured with his chopsticks, "They don't seem to understand that a guys gotta eat to maintain some muscle." The redhead flexed an impressive bicep to demonstrate his point.

Several girls sighed from one corner at the display. Kira could understand how they felt, when he had first met Abarai Renji, he had had terrible crush on the taller man. It had quickly become apparent to the blond that Abarai was never going to be interested in him as anything other than a friend. It hadn't taken Kira long to accept that and move on to form an attachment with a different tattooed man. Kira winced away from that memory. What was with his fascination with bad boys?

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Abarai-kun, but what brings you here of all places?" Kira quirked a smile at the look of disappointment Renji gave the bottom of the now empty bowl.

"I'm running an errand for that fox faced bastard, Ichimaru. I wanted to see you and when I stopped one of your other healer types they said you were in here." Renji grinned wolfishly at Kira. "I thought I might say hello and maybe find someone willing to feed a hungry shinigami."

Kira frowned at the way the redhead referred to his superior officer. "You really shouldn't talk about your fukutaichou like that Abarai-kun. It isn't at all respectful."

"Have you spent anytime with him? He is one seriously creepy man." Renji screwed his eyes into squinting crescents and his lips twisted into a rough parody of a smile. One Fourth squadder squeaked at sight and ran from the room. Renji shook his head and looked around the table to see if there was anything else available to eat. "How the hell can he _see_ like that? And that smile? No one is that god damn happy all the time." A blushing girl in a nurse's uniform shyly offered her apple to the strapping redhead. Renji flashed the girl a smile and a quickly offered thanks before crunching down into the fruit.

"I will have you know that he is my new weapons instructor." Kira frowned at the description of the sexy older man. Ichimaru's squinting eyes were mysterious and that smile came in so many different variations, it conveyed more with its subtleties than most people managed using their entire expression. The healer's brow creased at the pitying look Renji gave him.

"You gotta do something to get out of it. He is so out of your league, all you're gonna do is end up hurt or dead." Renji failed to notice his friend's lip tighten in anger. The redhead waved his half-eaten apple in an expansive gesture, "Now if you wanna learn to really fight with a sword, you should get a teacher over at Eleventh. Those guys are some serious bad-ass warriors."

"No thank you." Kira's terse response finally captured Renji's attention. The redhead took one look at the pissy expression on the blond's face and finished his apple in a quick bite. "I would rather be taught by some one who respects me and my abilities."

Renji swallowed at the fierce glare the healer shot him. Over the years, the tattooed man had learned to respect the infrequent displays of temper from the usually mellow Kira. Once after one rough jest too many, Renji had found himself bound with Kido and left in closet in just his fondushi.

"Ok, if Ichimaru's what you want…you always did get what ever you decided you wanted." The redhead flashed his small friend a toothy smile, "Always admired that about you."

Kira flushed at his friend's turn of phrase. That was a dangerous path to think about right now. The healer decided to try and change the topic. "You said you had an errand?"

Renji dropped his apple core into the empty bowl then wiped his fingers on his uniform. "I am supposed to delivery a 'verra important lettah' to your fukutaichou." The redhead managed to capture the accent that flavored all of Ichimaru's words. Kira felt a pang at the sound; he missed the taller man. Renji pulled a sealed letter from the inside of his kodose and waved it casually in front the blond.

Kira avidly watched the paper wave in front of him. Could the letter be about him? He knew he shouldn't be so vain as to think that Ichimaru would write to Yamada about him, but he could hope couldn't he?

The petit healer attempted to sound casual as he made his offer, "Would you like me to show you to Yamada fukutaichou's office?" Kira continued on at the startled look on his friend's face. "There are a lot of buildings around here and the officers don't take kindly to people barging into private hospital wards."

"Thanks, I'd 'preciate it," Renji stuffed the letter back into his uniform before shoving away from the table. Kira smiled at the hopeful glances most of the hospital staff were throwing Renji, waiting for the imposing man to leave their quiet environs. Kira picked up Renji's bowl, dropping it in the dish pile, and the two exited the mess hall.

Kira glanced over at his towering friend as he led the way to the Admin building. "So how are things going for you over at Fifth? I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to visit since graduation." The blond grimaced in guilt at the thought. He should have made time to see the crimson haired man.

Renji rubbed a hand over his hair, shoving his ever present headband further up his forehead. "Ya know it isn't as easy as I thought it'd be." The taller man's tanned cheeks brightened with a slight blush. "All anyone ever seems to give a crap about is Kido. I had to bust a few heads together to even get a little respect and all that does is land in Aizen taichou's office."

The redhead shook his head in bewilderment at the concept. "But enough about me, what about you? How do you like it here in Fourth?" Renji looked around at the soft spoken healers with amusement. "I would have never thought you would decide on being a healer. The top student in our class and you pick the division with the least amount of respect." The tattooed man quirked a smile at Kira. "I thought for sure you were going to join Fifth with me and Hinamori or at the very least Ninth."

Kira dropped his eyes to his sandals at the question. "I have my reasons." The healer raised his head to shoot an irritated glance at the other man. "What is wrong with being a healer? It isn't something just any shinigami can do. It requires a lot of control."

Renji playfully punched his friend on the shoulder sending the slight blond careening off the walk way at the unexpected gesture. "I'm not disrespecting you, Kira-kun; I know better. Gotta respect the people, who are going to be the ones putting you back together, if you meet up with some one more bad-ass than you."

Kira stopped in front of the Admin building then led the way to Yamada's office. The healer cast one last glance at Renji before rapping smartly at the door.

"Enter." The blond slid the door open then stepped in leaving room for his friend to follow. Yamada looked up from the forms he was reading to smile at his visitor's. "Ah, Kira-kun, what brings you to my office today?" The fukutaichou glanced at the tattooed man towering over Kira and lifted an eyebrow. "And who might your friend be?"

Kira bobbed a bow to his superior officer and then introduced his companion with a blush staining his cheeks. "Sorry to intrude Yamada fukutaichou, I ahh don't really need anything. My ahh friend came to see me; I mean he came to deliver a letter to you." Kira flushed at the amused look Yamada gave him. "He came because he had a letter but he ahhh happened to see me and well then…" Kira decided it was in his best interest to just shut up.

"I couldn't resist seeing him; it's been a while." The redhead nudged the blond causing him to wince at the blow.

"Abarai-kun! If you keep this up, I am never going to get off the injured roster." Kira shoot a glance at a very entertained Yamada.

"So, I take it you are…Kira-kun's ahhh friend?" Yamada looked from one man to the other in dawning understanding. The fukutaichou could easily see how this beast of a man could easily bruise the more petit Kira without even meaning to.

Renji puffed out his chest and grinned, "Abarai Renji. Yep, we met up our first year at the Academy." The redhead turned to his smaller friend and smirked at him. "Ahhh, I didn't mean to hurt ma little Kira-kun."

The healer scowled at his friend. "You didn't hurt me you idiot! I keep telling you I am not as weak as I look; I am just tired of explaining my bruises to people."

Yamada cleared his throat, getting the attention of both younger men. The brunet tried to control the smile that threatened to over take him. "I believe someone mentioned a letter?"

Renji had the decency to color at the mention of his neglected errand; he snapped to attention. "Yes fukutaichou!" He fished around in his uniform then pulled out the missive. "I am to wait for a reply."

Yamada took the letter then broke the seal. His amused expression melted as he read the page in front him, a scowl settled on his brow. The brunet flicked a look over at the very interested blond, who was watching with a hopeful expression as his superior read.

"It seems Ichimaru-san is interested to learn how Fourth plans on having him teach a student he isn't allowed to see." Yamada mouth flattened to a thin line at the wording used by his fellow officer. "And he wonders why no one informed him that Kira-san's arm had to be amputated due to his injury, as that is the only explanation for why such a mild injury would lead to his student being on the infirmed list for a week." Yamada tossed the letter to the desk; he glared at the paper.

"Yamada fukutaichou, I am fine. It wasn't Ichimaru-san's fault I was injured." Kira stepped forward eagerly. "I am more than able to continue with my weapons training."

The brunet raised stormy eyes to Kira's. "What could you possibly learn from that man? He is rude, a complete brute and possibly a sadist!" Yamada shook his head. "I will find someone else, anyone else. I am not giving you to that man to be carved into little tiny pieces."

Kira stood there and stared at his superior officer, his hands clenching at his sides. When the blond finally spoke it was in terse clipped phrases, "Aizen taichou did me the great honor of having his Second be my weapons instructor…at the request of my commanding officer. If it had been his Fifth or even his Tenth Seat, you would be telling me that I am extremely fortunate to have gained their personal attention."

Kira trembled as he tried to control his mounting anger, "Because you have taken a personal dislike to a man, who has only shown a willingness to teach me, you are willing to stain _my_ honor and cast doubts on this division's competence. I am willing and able to perform my _duty_." The blond gave the older man a stiff bow before making a final biting comment. "When _you_ are willing to let me attend to it, please inform me." The petit man turned on his heel to stalk from the room.

Yamada stared at the open door for several moments before his thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice, "He's got a temper." Yamada turned to look at the towering redhead. Renji shook his head at the blond's show of anger. "You'd never know it to look at him…You know, he wont thank you for trying to protect him. It's one of the quickest ways to piss the runt off…" The redhead scrubbed a hand over his hair before giving the brunet a pointed look. "Well, that and mess with his honor. Guess he thinks you're kinda doing both."

The fukutaichou scowled at the door once again. He hated it but Kira was right up to a point. It would be nearly impossible for Fourth to find an alternative to Ichimaru without getting the silver haired man's approval. Anything else would be perceived as an insult by most of the other divisions. Yamada was very certain that Ichimaru was not interested in stepping down as the blond's teacher.

The brunet pulled a clean sheet of paper from pile and took up his brush. The healer paused then dipped the brush into the ink and then started to write. Renji craned his neck to see if he could read what the other man was writing but it was useless.

"If Ichimaru has a problem with this, tell him to send me a revised schedule; I will alter Kira-san's to suit." Yamada blew on the letter to finish drying the ink before folding it. "Please inform him, I would prefer not to remove Kira-san from the Advanced Healing Class, if at all possible, as he is gifted healer." A moment later it was folded and being held out for Renji to take.

"Yes sir!" The red head snapped a salute before sliding the letter into his kodose; he turned to leave. Yamada watched him go with a pensive frown knitting his brow.

The brunet pulled a blank page from a pile, writing his instructions with small precise strokes of the brush. After make a second copy of the letter, he called a runner to his office. Yamada handed both copies to the runner, "Give one copy to the Officer on Duty in Medical Intake and give the other to Kira Izuru." The runner bobbed a bow then hurried from the room.

Kira was brooding under a large maple tree when the runner was finally found him. The blond took the letter, giving the departing runner a look of confusion as the messenger returned to his post. Kira hesitated before opening the short letter, his eyes widening as he read. He was free, _free_! This letter contained instructions that he was to be taken off the injured roster and that all requests for his attendance made by Fifth were to be given the highest priority.

The petit man looked up at the position of the sun to gage the time, it was still early afternoon. Today was a half day for him. Kira had already attended class, which the blond was relieve to say was progressing well without any more incidents. He had relieved lunches at Medical Intake and was not expected anywhere else today. The rest of day belonged to him. Kira grinned at the clear sky; he was going to try and find Ichimaru.

Kira stuffed his precious letter into his uniform and started for Fifth. He didn't run, no that would have drawn too much attention. The blond walked with purpose as he thought about where he should look for the sexy fukutaichou. The only two places he had ever encounter the man were his practice hall and the Admin building. He really didn't want to have to ask Aizen taichou where he might find the lanky man.

The blond was still lost in his thoughts when he crossed over into Fifth. Kira turned down a narrow, dark alley that was the fastest route to Ichimaru's practice hall, when he was assaulted. Without warning, he was shoved face first against the building to his right; the breath was knocked out of him. Kira tensed and tried to push away from the wall only to have a tall body press against him, preventing him from moving.

This wasn't working…he couldn't get a physical advantage like this. The healer prepared a Kido spell in his mind to blast the bastard to Hueco Mundo, when he felt lips graze the back of his neck. The blond froze as he felt those lips wander along his throat and long strong fingers slid along his arms to cover his hands with paler ones. The petit man tilted his head to the side to give the other man more access to his neck. Kira moaned when the body behind him rocked lean hips against the curve of his ass.

"Izuru kept me waitin'." Ichimaru murmured his complaint against warm ivory skin. The vulpine man tilted his head to place a hard punishing bite on the side of his toy's throat. He smiled to himself as the slight body trembled under his and a breathy moan filled his ears. He had missed his lil armful.

"I'm sorry…as soon as I was able, I came to you." Kira sucked in a breath as he was pressed ruthlessly to the building.

"I thoughts I told ma 'Zuru dat he should save his sorries for when he is getting' punished." Ichimaru crooned his statement in the blond's ear, enjoying the way the younger man yielded under him. "Izuru wants ta take his punishment now? Is dat why he is tellin' me he's sorry?"

Kira froze, his face pressed against the wall, as he tried not to panic at the idea, "Here? _Now?_" The slight man whimpered as he looked at the opening to the alley way; anyone could walk by and see them!

"Zuru wants ta keep me waitin' again?" Ichimaru stroked his hands up and down the healer's arms. "I thoughts dat Izuru wanted me as much as I wants him." The taller man took a step back abandoning the blond. "Guess he only don' care if anyone knows I am fuckin' him when he is all messed up from a trainin' accident." The silver haired man turned to leave; he waved a hand without looking back as he walked away. "Zuru can comes and finds me when he has decided to grows up a lil."

Kira stepped away from the wall to watch the man he had been dreaming about all week walk away from him. He couldn't do it, "NO!" The healer held out a hand as he took two involuntary steps after the other man. "Wait, don't leave!"

Ichimaru abruptly turned and gave the younger man a mocking smile, "I tolds Izuru I was done waitin'." The argent haired man stalked forward and grabbed Kira's chin, his thumb brushing against the blond's lips. "An' now, ma 'Zuru is tellin' me 'No'?"

The healer looked into squinting eyes, knowing full well the older man was watching ever move he made, and whispered the only word he could think of that might stop Ichimaru from leaving. "Please?" Kira felt the fingers tighten on his jaw tighten before turning into a stroking caress. The blond turned his head to press his cheek into the other man's hand. The healer closed his eyes and took a deep breath before raising uncertain blue eyes to looking into Ichimaru's grinning face. "Tell me what you want me to do…"

Ichimaru dropped his hand so he was no longer touching the petit man and took a step back. He was more than a little pleased that his Izuru was choosing him over his worries about being seen, now to test his little healers resolve. "Takes off your hakama." Gods but he did love the way those blue eyes widened in shock. The fukutaichou wondered how long it would take before he couldn't surprise his toy anymore; he had years and years before he needed to worry about that.

"Take off my hakama?" Kira's question ended on a squeak and his hands gripping the ends of his obi. The blond almost added the word 'Here?' again but he could see from the cruel twist of Ichimaru's lips that the older man heard it even if it was unspoken.

"I alreadies told Izuru I ain't interested in waintin'." The taller man made a show of tapping his foot impatiently. Ichimaru hummed to himself as he watched a bright blush color his toy's fair skin and shaking fingers started tugging ties loose. His 'Zuru was so fun to torture. He didn't have long to wait before the slender man was stepping out of the dark cloth. The blond held the bottom half of his uniform in his hands looking for someplace to put it.

"Drop it." Kira's eyes rounded at the command but he only hesitated for a moment before complying. "Now dat fondushi dat Izuru is wearing." Ichimaru smirked as the blond looked over his shoulder nervously at the main street at the end of the alley. "Nones of dat. Izuru is only ta pays attention ta me." The petit man hesitated as he licked his lips.

"Looks at me." Ichimaru was beginning to wonder if he was pushing too hard too fast when Kira raised frightened blue eyes to look at him. The fukutaichou took the few short steps separating them to tilt the younger man's chin up and brush a soft kiss across his lips. Kira's lips trembled under his, so soft and so vulnerable…so sweet, like the first taste of a ripe persimmon after waiting all year.

"I tolds ma 'Zuru I gots him. He don' needs ta be afraid when he is with me." Ichimaru pressed his lips more firmly against the younger man's then thrust his tongue in to steal a taste when he felt his toy's lips part in a sigh. The vulpine man grinned at the moue of protest Kira made as he pulled away. "Now, I wants Izuru ta takes his fondushi off."

Kira's lips were still tingling as he pulled the fabric loose. He dropped the length of cloth on top of the dark heap of his hakama. The blond tugged at the hem of his kodose trying to get it to reach his knees but to no avail.

"Izuru is ta put his hands on da wall." Kira swallowed hard at the sinful smile curling the other man's lips. The blond cast one last look at Ichimaru before stepping up to the building wall and putting both of his hands against it. "Now spread yar legs…dats it…" The healer moved his feet to shoulder width apart and settled into a close approximation of his ready stance. The silver haired man moved behind the petit man and trailed his long fingers along the sides of Kira's legs. Ichimaru slid his thigh between Kira's then nudged the blond's legs further apart.

"A lil more." Kira shifted his feet to the point were he was going to need to rely on his arms to help maintain his balance. "Dats it…good boy." Kira bit his lip to stifle a moan as Ichimaru rocked against him. Long slender fingers ran over the front of the healer's thighs to almost brush his firming cock.

"Now dat Izuru is all sets ta start." Ichimaru's voice whispered in to pale gold locks. His hands continued to stroke and pet ever closer to the blond's firming erection. "I wants 'Zuru ta remind me why he is getting' punished."

Kira was finding it increasingly difficult for him to pay attention to what Ichimaru was _saying_ as his focus was entirely captured by what the older man's hands were _doing_. Kira moaned softly as

Ichimaru's thumbs rushed over his balls. A soft spoken question floated over the rising sense of urgency. "Why is Izuru getting' punished?"

"I got hurt…" Kira licked his lips as he tried to concentrate. This was punishment? This wasn't punishment; this was a taste of pure pleasure…

"Izuru is gonna get hurt durin' trainin'." Ichimaru's hands slid from Kira's thighs to take his cock in a firm grip. "No gettin' around dat." Kira pressed his back against the older man; a throaty little sound escaped his lips at feeling of those strong fingers squeezing him so deliciously. "Try again."

Kira tilted his head back in the hope of enticing the taller man into a kiss. It was the amused smile on those agile lips that let the healer realize that he was in trouble. The blond tried to remember what the older man was talking about but it was useless; all he wanted was more of what Ichimaru was giving him.

"Huh?" Kira's confusion grew when he felt cool hands abandon their play along his hard length.

"Dis is why 'Zuru is getting' punished." Ichimaru kissed the side of his toy's throat as he slowly raised the hem of his pupil's kodose to tuck it into the obi still cinching the top closed. "Izuru don' pays attention to what he oughta'." With that pronouncement, Ichimaru lifted his hand then brought it down on blond's now exposed ass with a resounding _crack_.

Kira jumped at the sharp sting, his blue eyes widening at the sudden pain. No one had ever done anything like this to him before. No one had _ever_ raised a hand to discipline him, not even when he was a child. The second smacking blow caught him low in the seat lifting him onto his toes. The petit man made a strangled surprised sound. That _hurt_!

"I want ta know what," Kira sucked in a breath as Ichimaru's hand connected soundly with his other ass cheek, "Izuru was thinkin' in practice da other day." The silver haired man massaged the bright red hand prints that showed clearly on the healer's fair skin. Ichimaru waited patiently for his toy to catch his breath. His little healer had such nice tender skin. "I's is waitin' again."

"I-I can't …I'm sorry…but I can't tell you." Kira shiver at the feel of those cool fingers sliding over his sore hot skin. Concentrate! The blond shook his head trying to clear his thoughts when all he wanted was to feel. He knew that this was punishment and it hurt…but at the same time…he didn't want it to stop just yet. What was wrong with him?

Kira rocked slightly when the next blow caught him hard across both cheeks. Dear gods…his ass felt like it was on fire. "Izuru can't tells me?" Another blow landed on the same spot making the petit man gasp and his eyes water. "Or he won'?" Hard fingers rubbed the crisp edges of the hand prints on Kira's skin. The blond moaned at the feeling, his cock seemed to throb in time to the pounding ache of backside.

"Can't," Kira gasped the single word as he pressed back against the messaging fingers. Gods but it hurt so good. "Zanpakuto…" The healer shook his head in denial and dropped his forehead to the building in front of him. He didn't know what he was going to do if Ichimaru wouldn't accept that. He couldn't talk about the Voice; his budding relationship with his zanpakuto was too tenuous to do anything that might be construed as a betrayal of trust.

"Yar zanpakuto?" Ichimaru crooned the question into Kira's ear. His hands slid over the throbbing skin of the blond ass, his thumb nails lightly scored thin lines across a red hand print. The vulpine man hummed his appreciation as the body under him shuddered and a sexy moan escaped parted lips.

"Izuru can't lets his zanpakuto gets him killed." Ichimaru kissed the side of Kira's throat, his tongue sliding over sweat dewed skin. The tall lanky man slowly nipped his way down to the healer's shoulder. "Ma Zuru won' even paying attention ta me whens he gots himself hurts."

"Is ma Izuru paying attentions to me now?" The silver haired man slid his hands over narrow hips to stroke the hard dripping length of the Kira's cock.

"Oh Gods! PLEASE…oh please Ichimaru fukutaichou!" The blond's fingers curled against the building as long fingers wrapped around him.

"Please only works fer good boys who are gettin' their rewards…" Ichimaru rubbed the bulge of his own hard length against the curve of the younger man's ass. His toy sucked in a breath at the feel of rough cloth sliding across his freshly spanked skin. "But ya are getting' punished, ain'tcha? Cause you was a bad boy."

Kira panted as Ichimaru stroked his cock, "I don't want to be bad…I'm sorry." The healer squeezed his eyes shut at the thought. He didn't want his sexy fukutaichou disappointed in him. He wanted to be his good boy…he wanted to get his rewards. Oh gods, he wanted a kiss so bad he could almost taste Ichimaru on his lips. God damn but being punished wasn't bad either…

"Sorry fer gettin' hurt?" Ichimaru pushed his toy's uniform off his shoulder so he could kiss the top of Kira's back. "Sorry fer givin' Yamada-san a reason ta keeps us apart?" The argent haired man tightened his grip as he pumped the blond's cock. "Sorry for keepin' me waitin'?"

"YESSsss! I'm SORRY!" Kira sobbed his response. He was strung so tight that if Ichimaru tightened his grip anymore he was going to disgrace himself. The blond trembled as he clung to his self control. The healer choked back a protest when his obsession loosened his hold

"An what is ma 'Zuru sorry fer?" Ichimaru rested his forehead against the nape of his toy's neck. His breathe fanned against the blond's damp skin as the older man waited for his answer. All the silver haired man wanted to do was take the delectable little thing trembling under him, but he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. This was training as much as anything they had ever done with swords made of wood or steel. He couldn't take his lil blond armful until this was settled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching every move you made." Kira licked his lips as he tried to think. "I'm sorry you were the one who hurt me." A tear slid down the healer's cheek at the thought. "I am sorry I missed a week of doing this with you…" His voice trembled almost as much as his small frame.

"Izuru coulda been killed ifs it had been reals…" As Ichimaru said it, the vulpine man realized just how angry that thought made him. He swung hard and the CRACK of his hand connecting was overshadowed by a loud gasp. "In da field, there ain't gonna be any Yamada-san," the taller man swung again as tears spilled down Kira's face, "ta fix ma 'Zuru."

"I'm SORRY! I'msorryI'msorrysorrryyy!" Kira couldn't take it anymore; he wrenched his hands from the building and turned, he pulled Ichimaru down for a desperate bruising kiss. The blond was willing to have his obsession spank him until he couldn't sit for a week but the older man's words were tearing him to pieces. He never wanted this sexy man to ever worry about him; he never wanted Ichimaru to be angry with him ever again.

'Zuru's kisses tasted like tears and need and regret. Ichimaru's hands were shaking as he wrapped his arms around the slight body clinging to him pulling the blond tighter against him. The argent haired man pressed Kira against the building he had been leaning on just minutes before. The petit healer clutched the older man close and writhed as his raw backside was pressed against the rough texture of the wall. The blond gasped into Ichimaru's mouth as the burning feeling caused him to arch his back, pressing his hard, throbbing cock against the other man's.

"I thinks somebody's coming," Ichimaru moaned against his toy's lips. He tilted his head to lay a hard claiming bite along younger man's throat.

Kira let his head fall back to rest against the building, his eyes closed to better savor the exquisite feel of Ichimaru ravishing him. The healer panted his reply, "Not yet…" Kira pressed his hips up against the taller man's, his hands yanking at Ichimaru's obi. "I want you…" The petit man moaned as Ichimaru placed a bruising bite on his shoulder then licked the tender skin, "Inside me…"

Ichimaru growled his approval; he was pleased his armful has paying attention to what he ought to be and not the opening to the alley. The fukutaichou caught Kira's wrists and pulled them away from him. The argent haired man covered his toy's lips and thrust his tongue in to plunder the smaller man's mouth. Oh gods, his toy melted so sweetly, wanted him so fiercely. Ichimaru lifted his mouth to lick his lips, savoring the lingering taste of his Izuru.

"Zuru didn' have permission ta takes his hands off da wall." Ichimaru roughly turned the blond and pushed the younger man's palms flat on the building. "Don' makes me reminds him agains."

"I'm sorry…please?" Kira's voice was a whispered plea that said everything he felt.

"I knows…I gots ya…" Ichimaru pulled the ties and obi loose so that his hakama fell to his ankles; he impatiently kicked the pile of fabric to the side, uncaring of the dirt covering the dark material. His hand immediately went to his own long neglected cock. When Abarai had returned with the letter from Fourth, Ichimaru had made several preparation's for this little encounter, one of which was ditching the annoying scrap of cloth know as a fondushi. He wanted as little between him and his lil blond as possible. Ichimaru buried his lips in pale gold hair as he stroked his cock with his hand; he had found in the last week, his hand was a poor substitute for the tender body currently trembling against his own.

Ichimaru continued to stroke his cock as he pressed the fingers of his other hand into the blond's mouth. Kira welcomed them with an eager stroking of his tongue. The blond hummed around the slender digits occupying his mouth making Ichimaru's whole body pulse in anticipation. The vulpine man pulled slick wet fingers from his 'Zuru's mouth to part ruby stained ass cheeks.

Kira shuddered as he felt a wet finger stroke against his pucker entrance them delve into him, pushing past clenching muscles. "Oh yes, please…sooo goood." The blond swayed as a second finger quickly joined the first and started to move roughly in and out of him. The healer's moaned changed to a high pitched keening sound as the silver haired man curved his fingers just so.

"OH GODS! _Ichimaru_!" Kira trembled and his mouth went dry, his legs started to shake. "I am going to-!" The blond sobbed as Ichimaru pulled those talented fingers from his body. He ached. His whole body ached and throbbed. "_PLEASE!_"

Ichimaru had forgotten how god damn sexy all the noises his Izuru made were…and how fucking loud his lil toy could be. So fucking sexy. He was very glad he had taken the guards off duty for this entire area.

"Dat's ma boy…Izuru is such a good boy." Ichimaru pressed the head of his cock to Kira's entrance and slowly pushed in. The younger boy moaned deep in his throat at the slow violation.

"Ichimaru…Ichimaru fukutaichou…Ichi.." Kira eyes were squeezed shut as he concentrated on the feel of this man sinking deeper and deeper into him and the hot burning stretch that went so well with the heat still radiating from his fleshly spanked ass. Ichimaru stopped when he was finally hilted inside the tight body, clenching him so impossibly tight.

"I thinks by now Izuru can calls me Gin." Ichimaru snickered at hearing not only his surname but his titled as well when he was fucking his toy in an open alley. Who would have ever thought he would have a reason to laugh in the middle of sex? This Izuru was unique.

Kira shook his head in denial at the request. Now was not the time for talking…now was the time for moving. Besides, he could never call Ichimaru by his first name…he was too important to ever be treated so casually and without the greatest respect. The blond would really love to respect the way his obsession could move his hips.

Ichimaru pulled back and thrust forward hard, reveling in the tight heat. Long finger tangled in gold locks pulling 'Zuru's head back for a hot slanting kiss. The sound of hard flesh pounding into a yielding body, echoed off the narrow walls of the alley, its changing beat setting the back ground to throaty vocals and fingers scraping against a wall.

The silver haired man slid his other hand to grip the blond's drip cock, pumping it in a rough counter point to his hard thrusts into healer. His toy tensed at the rough handling, a broken little moan escaped his lips as he shook. Ichimaru eyes widened as his 'Zuru's pleasure spilled over his hand in wet thick pulses. So _tight_. Izuru was clenching him so fucking hard. He couldn't stop…so close…His thrust hard and deep. Ichimaru felt like his whole body was tightening…so damn good…He pressed his mouth against the blond's shoulder as he groaned. He came in driving spurts, filling the petit man with his thick cum.

Ichimaru first became aware of the sound of both of them panting as if they had been running. He chuckled as he pulled out of Kira with a slight wet sound. The tall man walked shakily over to pick up the blond's fondushi, using it to wipe himself off. The slight man was still leaning weakly against the wall. Ichimaru walked over and tugged Kira's kodose down from where it was still caught in his obi to settle around his thighs. The argent haired man turned the blond, so his back was resting against the building. Ichimaru dipped his head down to press a soft kiss to Kira's lips.

"Izuru should gets dressed; he is gonna shows me where he sleeps at night." Ichimaru grinned at the dazed look on the healer's face. He put his thumb on Kira's bottom lip and rubbed back and forth, savoring the soft texture. "I ain't waitin' a week e'ery time yar fukutaichou gets his fondushi in a twist 'cause ya gots a lil dinged up in practice."

"You want to know where I live?" Kira couldn't believe the hope that flutter in his chest. Maybe he was more than just a passing fancy to this man? He wasn't going to read too much into this. Earlier that day Abarai had said one thing that Kira was unable to refute. Ichimaru was out of his league, but he was going to take every moment he could get while he could.

Ichimaru paused as he pulled his hakama on. "I thoughts we alreadies covered the need for Izuru ta pays attention." Ichimaru smirked at the younger man. "If Izuru wants I can cover da subject again."

Kira didn't think he could handle a repeat of this particular lesson again today. He ached. It was a good deep ache that he could really get used to but he was very certain he was going to have some serious bruises for a while. Kira licked his lips at the thought and gave Ichimaru tiny, shy smile that made the older man straighten quickly. He wouldn't mind a repeat of this later…but definitely not today.

The healer winced as he pulled his uniform up around his waist. He stuffed his soiled fondushi into his uniform, pulling the fabric over his recently abused ass was _not_ an option. When he was finally dressed, Kira looked up to see Ichimaru's very satisfied grin.

The older man took the few steps that were separating them and then tilted Kira's face up to his. "Izuru is so verra pretty." Ichimaru leaned down and pressed a soft gentle kiss to the healer's lips. Kira sighed and swayed forward into the kiss. Ichimaru pulled away to run his thumbs over the tear stains streaking the ivory skin of Kira's cheeks. "But he is so fuckin' sexy when he is cryin'." Ichimaru stepped back then gave the blond a sharp smack on the ass that earned him a gasp. "Izuru is keepin' me waitin' again."

Kira sucked in a breath at the wicked throb that resumed in his backside. "I'm sorry Ichimaru fukutaichou. Please follow me…" With that pronouncement, Kira walked stiffly to the edge of the alley and peered both ways in what he obviously thought was a covert manner. When the blond decided the coast was clear, he waved for Ichimaru to follow him. The taller man shook his head, grinning in genuine amusement at his good little boy. His little Zuru was too cute for words. Ichimaru silently followed where the blond led.

A/N- Hope every one enjoyed. I live for reviews, the good, the bad and ever helpful suggestions. I do need to inform everyone it will be a while to the next posting. I owe my afore mentioned sister a one-shot she has been pestering me to write since I wrote Everything. So if I am going to get it out in time for Gin's Bday, I have got to put some other stuff on hold. Thank you for your ongoing patience.


	12. There was Rangiku

A/N- Sorry for huge delay in posting. I have recently changed jobs and joined the Daywalkers. Working when the sun is up is really hard and un-natural. Previously, I did majority of my writing while I was at work during the small hours of the morning but that is no longer an option. I will try to post a bit more frequently now that I am finally adjusted to the whole day-light thing.

-Thanks again to Kel, my beta, my sister, and my personal Rangiku. A shout out to Wayne for the inspiration for a good part of the conversation between Gin and Ran-chan.

**In the Beginning:**

**There was Rangiku**

Ichimaru lay naked and sprawled across the cramped expanse of Kira's bed with his head resting comfortably in his toy's lap, ignoring the blanket the blushing blond had offered him earlier. He smiled in genuine contentment as a cool autumn breeze spilled in through the window he had left open when he had made his way stealthily into the healer's quarters. He had only just this evening returned from a weeklong training mission with several junior officers and he hadn't wanted to wait until the following afternoon to get his toy under him again. The vulpine man's smile widened a fraction of an inch as he felt the gentle pull and tug on his hair as Kira finger combed the silver strands.

"Your hair is so…soft." The blond's quiet voice drifted down to Ichimaru from above him and he felt the younger man adjust the sheet Kira had swaddled around his hips. After the healer felt comfortable again, hesitant fingers brushed argent locks away from Ichimaru's closed eyes. A lone finger quested out to trace the arcs of Ichimaru's brows before stroking the feathery tips of the older man's lashes.

"Your eyelashes are so much darker than your hair." Kira's voice had a wondering quality to it as he slowly explored the up-turned features on the man resting silently in his lap. Ichimaru so rarely allowed the blond the opportunity to freely touch him as much as Kira wanted; these few heady times gave the healer the smallest bit of hope that he might possibly be more than a passing entertainment to the argent haired man.

Ichimaru's mouth bowed into a gentle smile that Kira had never seen grace those agile lips before.

"Rangiku used ta say dat they gots tarnished 'cause I don'ts moves 'em as much as e'erybody else." Ichimaru cracked his eyes open enough to give his toy a glimpse of artic blue.

"Rangiku?" Kira held his breath as he waited to hear more. Maybe if he was careful, he might learn more about this mysterious man who was quickly becoming all important to him.

"Matsumoto Rangiku." Ichimaru's voice held such fondness as he said the name that Kira was beginning to wonder if he _wanted_ to know more about this Rangiku; they obviously held a special place in the other man's life. The blond tried to stay positive as Ichimaru continued.

"Izuru would remembers her if he had ever mets her." The fukutaichou shifted his head on Kira's lap and smiled as he described his best friend. "Rangiku is 'bout ma 'Zuru's height and has han'fuls of dis red-gold hair. She's gots pretty light blue eyes and da softest, fullest lips."

As Ichimaru regaled Kira with a description of Matsumoto Rangiku, all the healer could picture was a poufy lipped version of himself wearing a kimono giving Ichimaru come-hither looks. Wait a minute…softest _lips_? Kira traced a finger over his own thin lips and frowned. They weren't…plump but the skin wasn't rough…Ichimaru had never complained…

Oblivious to Kira's growing unease, the argent haired man continued. "Ran-chan loves a good party. She loves her sake; she da only ones I's ever seen could keeps up with Kyoraku taichou." Ichimaru grinned as he peeked up at Kira. "Da reason I knows 'Zuru ain't never mets my Rangiku is that there is no ways dat he coulda missed her breasts. Ran-chan has da most magnificent tits in all Soul Society."

Kira mental picture underwent a drastic change in his head. The feminine version of himself acquired a bottle of sake and drunken smile to go along with enormous breast that made his mental picture start to pitch forward at the addition. The healer frowned as he looked down at the hard planes of his chest. He had never been one to put on large muscles and the on-going weapon lessons with Ichimaru had only further hardened the ropey muscles of his body giving him a lean, almost spare appearance; there was barely any fat left on his body.

"Dem tits makes da best pillows." Ichimaru squinted up in evil amusement at his pensive toy. "She hates dat I likes ta sleeps on 'em. Somethin' 'bout she can't breathe so good sleepin' on her back. I have heards her snorin'; she is breathin' plenty." The silver haired man's expression barely changed when he finally noticed the uncertain look on Kira's face.

The blond's stomach did a little queasy turn at the thought of Ichimaru rolling around on his practice studio floor with the overly endowed version of himself in his head. He wasn't soft and yielding like this Rangiku and he knew Ichimaru had never thought to use him as a pillow…What if he wasn't enough for the older man?

Ichimaru interrupted Kira's spiraling doubts by sitting up and leaning alarming close, stopping just a breath away from the healer's lips.

"What's wrong Izuru-chan?" The grin splitting the vulpine man's face said he already knew and he was greatly amused by his toy's insecurities.

Kira lurched backwards at Ichimaru's sudden extremely _close_ proximity; he clutched the sheet more firmly to his stomach in alarm. The blond found he was unable to meet the knowing squinting crescents that hid Ichimaru's eyes.

"I…I-I mean you…I mean she…"Kira gulped and his hand clenched in the fabric around his waist. He took a deep breath before raising miserable blue eyes to Ichimaru's amused lips. The healer's voice was quiet as he finally said, "I mean…you and her?"

Ichimaru hummed in sadistic glee as he leaned in closer to his pet. "Did 'Zuru thinks I was…," Ichimaru tilted his head to whisper in Kira's ear, "A _**virgin**_?" The argent haired man leaned back, his lips spread into a mocking grin. "Izuru thoughts he was ma firsts?"

Dark blue eyes widened in shock at the question and a dark pink stain spread across Kira's cheeks. "No! I mean I _know_ you had…I just never thought?" Why, oh why, did he think talking to Ichimaru was a good idea? Every time, he always ended up feeling like an _idiot_.

"What? Don' tells me Izuru ain't nevers been withs a woman before?" Ichimaru grinned at the indignant look that crossed Kira's delicate features as the blond clutched the sheet to his chest.

"Of course _NOT_!" The healer looked at the older man in exasperation. Kira shook his head and looked at Ichimaru in confusion. "I don't know if you noticed but I like _men_." The younger man straightened his thin shoulders as he smoothed the sheet over his lap.

"I thoughts 'Zuru likes me?" Ichimaru grabbed the edge of the sheet and started to slowly tug the thin material towards himself.

"I-I do." Kira frowned up at the vulpine man's puckish grin. "Ah, Ichimaru fukutaichou…" The healer paused in confused embarrassment. "Umm…you are a man." Kira was very certain of this but he knew the other man was going somewhere with this line of questions.

"Sa I am just another man tah Izuru?" Ichimaru loved watching Kira trying to keep up with the ever-shifting conversation as he steadily robbed his toy of his cover.

"No! What?" Kira lifted a hand in protest; the silver haired man was so much more than that, it was a little frightening how important he was becoming to the healer. "That's not it at all! I-" Kira covered his mouth with his hand before he said something stupid…and far to revealing. His cheeks smoldered a dark pink at what he had almost confessed to his obsession.

"It's nevers concerned me's if its a mans or a woman when it comes ta who I plays with." Ichimaru gather more of the fabric to him as inch-by-inch Kira's body was exposed in exquisite slowness. "Ran-chan an' me…we was lil togethers." The hard lines of the healer's abs were revealed and the tops of the sharp angles of his hips came into view.

"We was da same age when we started ta figure outs what fun all da differents bits could be used for." Ichimaru leaned forward and brushed his lips against a confused and nervous Kira. The blond trembled and sucked in a breath at the slight caress. "Rangiku was ma firsts kiss." The argent haired man's voice was soft and husky as he pulled the sheet off his toy and leaned over him. Kira fell back bracing himself on his forearms as the older man loomed over him.

"We dids a lot of firsts, Ran-chan an' me's." Kira's heart thumped in his chest as Ichimaru covered his lips in a long hot kiss. A velvety tongue slid across gasping lips to delve deeper, stoking the wet heat. A sweet moan escaped Kira as his mouth was leisurely plundered.

Ichimaru pulled back to look down at the dazed look on his toy's face; the silver haired put his thumb on Kira's wet lip and stroked back and forth. "But I likes ma games…" The older man's voice was low and dark as he whispered his confession, his barely revealed eyes seemed to burn a trail across Kira's skin.

"Rangiku likes ta party and likes her sex straight forward." Ichimaru dipped his head to follow the line of the healer's throat as the young man trembled in breathless anticipation. "Me… I likes ta play with ma toy's a'fores I fucks 'em."

"I-I likes games…" Kira's admission seemed to hang in the air around both of them. "I mean, I _like_ games." The blond swallowed hard and gathered his courage. He turned his head to catch Ichimaru in a brief kiss, his cheeks burning with his boldness. He dropped his eyes to other man's shoulder. His voice shook slightly as he continued with a whisper. "I like _your_ games…"

There was a silent pause. Kira wondered for the thousandth time tonight when he was going to learn to keep his mouth shut around this man! The blond scrambled backwards as embarrassment burned through him. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! He was going to screw this up, what ever this was, with Ichimaru by doing things like this.

Kira suddenly found his biceps caught in steely grips and his body was flattened to the bed by a hard lithe body. The healer turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at the other man's disgust at his weakness. Why did he have to be so gods damn needy?

Hard fingers gripped Kira's chin and turned to blond's head. "I wants Izuru ta looks at me." Kira's chest heaved in desperate need to get away. Ichimaru shook the healer's chin just enough to get the younger man's attention. "'Zuru. Looks at me's."

The blond went still at the steely command in his superior's voice. Dark blue eyes cracked open. Kira shook under Ichimaru's hand as the healer slowly looked up into the clearly visible crystalline blue eyes.

"How is it Izuru always knows what I wants ta hear?" Kira's eyes widened as he found himself pressed to the bed by a very aroused Ichimaru. "He says da must fuckin' sexy things ta me…" Ichimaru's mouth slanted over Kira's in a hard demanding kiss that the younger man gasping and wrapping his legs around the other man. The vulpine man slid his head down to nip and bite his way down Kira's throat as cool fingers stroked and toyed with hard pink nipples. The healer arched into the rough caress and gave a throaty little moan as yet another bruise joined the others already darkening his shoulder.

Ichimaru lifted his head to lap at the red bite mark. "An' he makes da sexiest lil noises…I wants ta hear mores of dem."

Kira shook his head as he arched his back to slide his hardening body against Ichimaru's. "Somebody is going to _hear_ us…" The blond squeezed his eyes closed as he shivered. Gods, he felt so good.

"Dey ain'ts gonna be hearing me an' I am pretty sure they alreadies know Izuru is in here." Ichimaru rocked against his toy just to hear that sobbing little gasp the younger man would make. "Maybe dey will thinks 'Zuru is enjoying his alone time…"

Kira's eyes shot opened with an appalled look as he stared at the thin walls that separated him from his fellow squad members. His hand went to his mouth in horror. He turned to look at his lover in alarm. Ichimaru grinned as a chuckle shook him. Izuru was too much fun to fuck with. Ichimaru bent down to kiss the look off his toy's face when he encountered a restraining hand on his chest.

"They think I am-?" Ichimaru had no idea that a person could turn that particular shade of scarlet. Kira sputtered as he looked at the walls again. The argent haired man smirked and tugged Kira hand from his chest to press a kiss to his palm. Kira jerked his attention from the wall to where Ichimaru was kissing him.

"Den maybe Izuru jus' needs to be really quiet." Ichimaru slid his arms under Kira knees. He leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of Kira's nose before whispering his challenge. "If 'Zuru don' makes a single sound he will gets a reward of his choice." Ichimaru hummed at the dazed looked of calculation that flitted across his toy's expression.

"An' if Izuru makes any of dem delicious noises, den I gets to ties him up and play with him till he is screaming for me's tah takes him." Ichimaru slid Kira's knees to his shoulders and pressed forward so their two bodies were straining against each other.

"What's 'Zuru gots tah say to dat?" Ichimaru stroked his hands down hard sinewy thighs, his nails scraping lightly as he went. "Does ma Izuru wants tah play?"

Kira looked up and tried to think as he licked his lips. He flicked a glance at the walls once again. Just this once he was sure he could control his voice. This one time he was sure he could keep quiet…and the idea that he could _choose_ his reward…

"Please…" Kira whispered his agreement then bit his lip as the other man grinned at him with such an evil curve to his lips that the healer knew he was in trouble.

"Izuru is gonna look sa good alls tied up…" Ichimaru grinned as he turned his head to lick the blond thigh, his strong fingers stroking over Kira's hips. A fine trembling ran through the younger man as he realized he was so f…

Matsumoto Rangiku slid open the door to the Fifth Admin with a bang. "Gin!"

The buxom beauty sailed into the room then paused to be greeted by her long time friend. When nothing happened, the strawberry blond crossed her arms under her impressive chest with an hmph of general annoyance. "You aren't here either…Where are you hiding?"

True, looking at the office for him had been the very last place she had thought to look, as the probability of Ichimaru spending time with reports was a likely as finding her with them. Still, she had exhausted all his usual hiding places and she was tired of waiting for him to show up at her division. It had been over a month since they had gone out drinking together! She had heard through the grapevine that he had returned from a weeklong trip and he always, _always_, came for a visit after an extended trip away from Seireitei.

Matsumoto tossed her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulders as she looked around the empty office for some clue as to his where a bouts. The beauty noticed that Ichimaru's desk wasn't its haphazard disaster that it usually was. She walked over and knelt down so she was eye level with the anomaly taking up the center of her friend's desk.

All the papers that were normally scattered across the face of the desk had been pushed to the edges and threatened to spill to the floor with the slightest breeze. In the center of the desk lay a cluster of precisely folded origami flowers. The flowers were gathered together in a small pile and all of the flowers were covered in Ichimaru's slashing writing. Matsumoto picked up one intricately folded flower and held it up to the light; the entire bloom was covered with script.

"Ohhhh, it's so _cute_!" Matsumoto clutched the paper flower to her chest in delight.

"Matsumoto-san." Rangiku turned around at hearing her name being called by one of the most popular taichous to ever command in the Gotei Thirteen.

"Aizen taichou!" The beauty beamed at the older man and tilted her shoulders, allowing her kodose to gap in a revealing manner. Aizen allowed his brown eyes to take in one of the natural wonders of Soul Society before returning to smiling pouty lips. Those full lips were curved in a delighted smile as the woman held up her prize for him to admire. "Isn't it so adorable?"

Aizen glanced down at the small work of art as the corner of one eye twitched. A cool smile curved his lips as he pushed the heavy glasses higher along the bridge of his nose.

"I have always preferred the art of calligraphy to that of origami." The muscular brunet reached down to pluck one of the fragile looking blooms from the desk top, pausing to admire the crispness of each fold, so straight and precise.

Matsumoto stroked the paper flower along the line of her jaw as she beamed up at her superior. "Gin is really good at it!"

Aizen slowly turned the flower between his fingers. "So I have recently discovered."

"Still, using paper with writing on it is kind of unusual." The buxom woman squinted with one eye at a petal and tried to read the slanting characters.

"I believe these are my progress reports from Gin's field assessment of our junior officers." Aizen's voice was as mellow as always as he gently set the bloom down among the other paper flowers scattered across the center of Ichimaru's desk.

He should have seen something like this coming. Gin was one of the few people who could still on occasion surprise him. While he frequently found this amusing, there were times when it was simply annoying. When Gin had come to the office in a genuinely good mood after being away from his personal for a week, Aizen should have known his Second shouldn't be left unsupervised. Now, he was left with all his reports turned into a posy.

Matsumoto tilted her head and peered at him with such cat-like curiosity in her big eyes Aizen just had to smile. She tapped the flower thoughtfully to her lips as she asked her question. "Can Aizen taichou turn them like this?"

Aizen's smile flattened ever so slightly at the edges before returning to its bland curvature. "Ah, that is the dilemma, isn't it?" The brunet held out his hand and waited for the buxom beauty to return his report to him. "I wonder if the soutaichou enjoys origami."

Matsumoto dropped the flower into her superior's palm then shrugged, her breast bounced, straining against the fabric of her uniform. "I don't know…" She put a finger to the corner of her lips and beamed up at the older man. "I know he likes tea!"

Aizen smiled at the woman and wondered why Gin found her company so entertaining. Yes, the breast would be amusing for a few hours but the two of them had been friends for decades.

"Matsumoto-san, is there anything I can do for you today?" Aizen kept his words to a smooth rolling cadence that was one of his trademarks. He kept his irritation to himself and gave the beauty a gentle smile of inquiry.

"I dunno…I was looking for Gin, but he isn't here." Matsumoto pouted and put her hands on her hips in frustration. "I can't find him anywhere and I know most of his hiding spots."

Aizen glanced up at the clock that sat on the mantle of the office. Right about now Gin would be waiting impatiently for a reply to a letter Aizen had sent over to Kuchiki taichou. Aizen had deliberately sent his fukutaichou on an errand that he knew would make Gin late for his class time with his personal. He might have let Ichimaru have the boy but he wanted Gin to remember that he was controlling when his fukutaichou was able to see the boy.

Aizen turned the folded report between his fingers as he looked at the sexy shinigami in front of him. Maybe Ichimaru needed to be reminded that all good works deserved an appropriate reward. A little extra effort on Gin's part certainly merited a little extra assistance on his part.

"You know Matsumoto-san; I might be able to help you after all." Aizen smirked as the woman smiled up at him expectantly. "I believe Gin uses this time to work on a personal project of his at his practice hall."

Matsumoto looked interested then doubt crept in. "If he is working on getting his bankai I don't want to get in the way…"

"Gin has never been one to be shy." Aizen's smile softened in a fond remembrance. He dropped his folded report onto Gin desk then adjusted his glasses. "He has always enjoyed a chance to perform in front of others; I am certain he will welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you Aizen taichou!" Rangiku threw her arms around the muscular man, hugging him tight. Aizen smiled looking down at her gleaming red-gold hair as her breasts were pressed to his chest… maybe she would be entertaining for a week or so.

Matsumoto bounced toward the door with exuberance in every step and a gentle bob to her cleavage. She turned at the door to wave once more at the handsome taichou. Aizen nodded and smiled fair well. After the woman left, Aizen carefully gathered his now floral shaped reports and called a runner; they were waiting for these reports over at First Division.

Kira sighed as he looked up at the sun yet again. There was no getting around it; Ichimaru was late. The healer gave one last look toward the alleyway that was the most likely direction for his teacher to approach from but, again, there wasn't any movement. Kira looked around one last time then tentatively eased the door open to Ichimaru's private space. The blond wasn't doing anything wrong; he had been instructed to let himself in and to practice alone until his teacher could join him. Kira swallowed as he looked around the very sparse room with unease; he always felt like he was breaking and entering every time he let himself in without Ichimaru by his side.

The blond shoved all those thoughts to the side as he began his warm-up exercises. Stretching became bending that transformed into the series of punches and kicks that every shinigami was taught at the Academy. Kira drew his zanpakuto and started the most basic sword dance, letting each form flow into the other. His brown creased into furrows as he concentrated on the exact position. His wrist held just so…the angle of his blade should be there…his knee bent just a bit more…Kira's moody zanpakuto almost hummed with approval as the two moved with a single purpose. The healer floated in the moment and with the movement. When the door to the practice area banged open with a crash, Kira spun on his heel and brought the gleaming length of his katana down and slightly to the side in a guard position.

In the doorway, there stood a curvy woman with thick gleaming red-gold hair that glowed from the sunlight that backlit her in high drama. Kira's eyes widened as the woman's very full cleavage threatened to spill from the deep 'V' of her restraining kodose with the force of her changed momentum. Just when the healer was certain the fabric would lose the battle, her breast seemed to sway and come to a rest with-in her uniform. The strawberry-blonde beauty didn't seem to notice any of this as she put her hands on her hips in obvious exasperation.

Kira stood ready to defend himself as he took in the intruder. The woman stood at close to his height. He had already taken notice of her strawberry-blond hair and her full breast. The healer's stomach did a curious flip inside him; his intruder could only be Matsumoto Rangiku. Kira wasn't sure he was ready to start meeting Ichimaru's former lovers yet, let alone one that held the current position as the older man's best friend.

The healer gave a small start as he realized that the woman was regarding him with as much interest as he was giving her. Curious blue-grey eyes ran over him without alarm at his defensive posture, her head tilting to one side in an assessing manner. After a thorough perusal, that had Kira feeling as if he should check to make certain his kodose was properly closed, the stunning beauty frowned as she took a quick look around the room finding it empty of anyone except them.

"You're not Gin." Matsumoto looked around the practice hall once again with a pout that was turning suspicious. "Is he hiding somewhere?"

"Huh?" Kira gave a start at her question, his sword wavering slightly in surprise. The blond looked down at his zanpakuto and flushed as he realized that he was still holding a sword on the woman. He hastily sheathed his katana. "Ichimaru fukutaichou?" The petit man looked around the utilitarian room in confusion. Where did she think the tall lanky man could possibly be hiding?

Matsumoto turned to focus her attention on the cute young thing looking so flustered and confused in front of her. The slight young man didn't seem to be concerned with being found in Gin's private studio. Her best friend wouldn't even let her come here without a personal invitation, yet this slip of a boy was acting as if him being here was an everyday occurrence. Matsumoto put a finger to the corner of her mouth as small smile curved her generous lips. Maybe he was an everyday occurrence…The young man started to blush and fidget when her smile spread to a smirk. Matsumoto was certain that she had just found who had been taking up all of Gin's free time.

Rangiku put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath, watching to see if the young man would use the opportunity to stare at her breast. Nothing. Oh Gin, what are you doing with this little boy? She took another deep breath before thrusting her hand out by way of introduction.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, Fifth Seat, 10th Division." She beamed as she continued, "And Gin's best friend!" the blond young man shook her hand then bobbed a respectful bow to her.

"Kira Izuru, Medic with Fourth Division," The healer gave his unexpected visitor a tentative smile in thanks for the return to civil normality. Kira took a step back and swallowed hard at the look of avid curiosity that glowed in her pale eyes.

Matsumoto took a step closer to the slight blond as she peered at him in wonder. "You're in Fourth?"

Kira frowned at her question. Why did everyone ask that as if there was something wrong with his division? He straightened his shoulders with stiff pride. "Is something wrong with being a healer?" His words were clipped with offense.

Instead of being insulted by the either his tone or his words, Matsumoto started grinning. "And what brings a healer to another division's fukutaichou's _personal_ practice studio?" She seemed to savor the way Kira flushed at the emphasis on the word personal.

"I-I mean, he…" Kira's cheeks flooded with color as her smile turned into a smirk. He twisted the hem of his kodose and looked around the room. Where was Ichimaru? "Ummm, Ichimaru fukutaichou is m-my weapons instructor!"

Matsumoto's plump lips formed a perfect 'O' in understanding. "I see." She nodded her head slightly. "You're shikai must be like Gin's." She patted the young man on the shoulder almost knocking him over. "He is really good at using his shikai; you should learn a lot from him." Well that was one mystery solved but that still didn't explain where Ichimaru was. Was there a hiding place she had missed earlier…?

"Eh…" Kira dropped his eyes to the floor in embarrassment and mumbled, "I don't have my shikai yet."

"What?" Rangiku pressed a finger to her lips in delight. "Oh this is too good! Gin is teaching a healer, who wasn't achieved shikai yet, privately?" She looked the blushing youth up and down then threw her arms around him in a bone-breaking hug with a small squeal. Kira felt as if he was being crushed by overly warm pillows.

"Oh, you are just too cute~!" Matsumoto ignore the vaguely panicked 'UGH!' that issued from the healer squashed between her breast. She let Kira go eventually, smirking as he gasped for air. She leaned in close as he tried to catch his breath. Her generous lips spread into a smile that made Kira think of canaries and what happened when they encountered curious kitties. Kira swallowed nervously taking a step back, his eyes widened as he bumped into the wall.

"So has Gin had you yet?" Rangiku hugged her breast together at the look of alarm that transformed the healer's features. Oh, Gin was going to have so much fun with this one!

"_WHAT?_" Kira stared at the woman in horror at the straightforward and extremely personal question. The blond sputtered and looked around franticly. Where was ICHIMARU? She was _his_ friend! Kira clutched his kodose with one hand and started to edge along the wall trying to make his way to the exit.

"I-I don't know what you mean!" He forced a laugh as he looked longingly toward the sunlit doorway. So close and yet so far… "I-Ichimaru fukutaichou is my _teacher_." Kira emphasized the last word as strongly as he could. He didn't need any allegations of inappropriate conduct brought against his superior.

"OHHhhh~hhh, So he hasn't had you yet!" Matsumoto grinned and threw herself on him, hugging Kira tight as she danced from foot to foot. "Good for you!" She held the horrified healer at arms length then hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You gotta make him work for it a little." Rangiku bubbled with laughter as Kira looked toward escape again. She put an arm across the young man's shoulder, draping herself over his arm. She batted her eyes at him, and then graced the healer with a dazzling smile. "Tell me Kira-san, do you like _sake_?"

"Rangiku, trying ta steal ma toys again?" Both blonds whipped their heads around as the familiar accented words cut through the conversation.

"GINNnn~n!" Matumoto abandoned her teasing to pounce on her long absent friend. Kira didn't know what to feel as the buxom beauty caught Ichimaru in a death defying hug that the silver haired man falling backwards, dropping a small bundle he was carrying, as a giddy Rangiku sprawled across his chest. Matsumoto's cleavage made another bid for freedom only to be barely restrained by her uniform.

"Ran-chan! I missed yah too!" Ichimaru grinned up at Kira over Matsumoto's shoulder as she squeezed her friend in another hug. "Yah know dem tits of yours are gonna be the death of somebodies one of these days."

The buxom beauty sat up on her friend's stomach with her knees straddling his hips. She cupped her breast with both hands as she frowned down at Ichimaru. "I told you, I always know what they are doing at all times." She gave the vulpine man a mock glare. "And I've told you to call them boobs. I don't go around calling your cock by some stupid name now do I?"

He grinned up into her frowning face, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I don' care what anybody calls it sa long as they-" His words were cut off when Rangiku smacked him in the shoulder.

"GIN! Stop that." She shot a glance at the transfixed healer, who seemed glued to the wall.

Ichimaru ignored her demand and continued with his teasing. "If ya wants ta call it somethin' yah can always call it 'Shinso'."

Kira sputtered and turned pink, while Matsumoto scoffed. "I happen to know it isn't that long." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ah, why yah gots ta be sah mean tah me…an in front of ma lil student too?" Ichimaru managed to screw his grinning lips into a playful pout for a few moments before stretching to a pleased smirk.

Kira watched the exchange in turns horrified and completely fascinated. She wasn't intimidated by the sexy fukutaichou at all and the way they interacted… he was feeling a little jealous and at the same time grateful he was no longer the focus of all that enthusiasm.

As if that thought had caught the woman's attention, Matsumoto grinned over at Kira. "He told me he's playing hard to get." Rangiku smirked down at her friend then tilted her head to the side when she noticed something odd lying on the floor near him. "What could you possibly need rope for?"

Kira straightened to his full diminutive height. Did she say _rope_?

"After I finishes Izuru's lesson, I was planning on tying stuff up from da rafters." Ichimaru grinned wickedly as Kira's jaw dropped in astonishment. The healer's mouth went dry as he tilted his head back to look up at the rafters, high above his head. The blond knew he had lost the bet in a way that had his fellow squad member staring at him over breakfast, but the ceiling? Kira had been thinking maybe a bed… or perhaps just his wrists…but the ceiling?

"You're still using those leather 'hollows' of yours?" The beauty batted at Ichimaru before rolling off her friend to the floor. "Why don't you just get some of those 'hollows' they make over at Twelve? I hear they are pretty good for training."

"Where's da fun in dat?" The silver haired man rose gracefully to his feet then easily pulled Matsumoto up as well. "Ran-chan knows easy ain't as important as being entertainin'."

Matsumoto laughed, tossing her thick hair over her shoulder, as she cast a sly look over at the young man staring at the ceiling. "I was just telling Kira-san the exact same thing." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. Kira jerked his attention away from the rafters above him at the mention of his name.

"You should bring your little student with you the next time we go out." Matsumoto laughed at the look of indignation that Kira threw at her when she called him little. "He is so cute~ and I am sure the three of us could have a lot of fun together!" Rangiku's eyes were filled with speculation as they ran over the healer.

Kira's heart lodged in his throat when it looked like Ichimaru was seriously thinking about it. Kira decided to make a strategic retreat. He needed to get out of here!

The healer bobbed two quick, awkward bows at his superior officers. "It was, ahhh, interesting meeting you Matsumoto-san. Ichimaru fukutaichou you seem to be very busy today." Kira edged closer to the door; he could feel the cool breeze calling to him of freedom. "We will have to continue next time?" The blond gave a nervous laugh then made good his escape, slipping through the open doorway and taking off with a sprint.

Ichimaru frowned slightly as he watched his toy slip away for the afternoon. It looked like he was going to have to wait to see the younger man all tied up… "Looks what'cha did Rangiku. You wents an' scared him offs!"

Matsumoto eyes widened as she watched the young man flee, "I didn't even do anything! Why is he leaving?" She turned to look at Ichimaru in confusion, "How did you get involved with someone from Fourth anyway?" Rangiku got that look in her eyes as she leaned in close to Gin. "Were you looking for someone to play 'Healer' with?"

She swatted at Gin playfully. "Why don't we go at drinking and you can tell me all about him? I know this place that was some really nice sake!" Rangiku smiled up at Ichimaru then batted her eyes at him. "I will even let you pay for the drinks since you've been hiding for so long."

Ichimaru grinned down at her as she wrapped an arm around him. "I don' seem ta remember a times when I ain'ts been da one paying."

Just being around his friend seemed to unbend something inside him. He never needed to worry about what was she thinking; Rangiku immediately felt to the need to tell him almost every thought as she had them. He loved that about her. She was one of the few truly uncomplicated joys in his life and she was walking proof that there was a good reason for everything he was doing.

"That is because you have a bad memory." She hmph at him but her eyes sparkled with mischief before turning just a little sad. Her lips wobbled into a sad smile before brightening with forced joy. "Besides, I'm not the one who is always disappearing off to who knows where." She waved a hand in the air as she led the way toward the drinking house. She tossed her hair over her shoulder before making a quip. "One of these days you're going to have to tell me where it is that you are always going off to."

"I dunno, Ran-chan…A man's gotta have a few secrets otherwise you's would jus' gets bored with 'ems." He grinned at her as he stopped to pull the door closed behind him. Some things were better left a mystery.


End file.
